TURBO Justice
by AntBoy1
Summary: Noah Miller, thought he was ordinary but one of the worst days changes that, as he and his ultralink partner learn how to control their ability's with the help of their mentor Black Canary. Now joining a team of sidekicks, Noah learns what it truly is to be a hero. OC/ multiple. A few characters from DC comics or different TV shows will appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Independence Day

**Disclaimers: I own no characters, all characters belong to DC, and my OCs powers are based off of Max Steel.**

**My OC character is Noah Miller, a seventeen-year-old kid, who has the same power as Max-Steel.**

**I hope you enjoy this. Please give feedback, and all other notifications are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

T.U.R.B.O. justice

Chapter 1 independence

**Gotham City; July 4th; 12:00 EDT**

Freeze is attacking picnickers in Gotham City park, many of them running in fear only to be frozen. One family stares at the cliff he's standing on in shock.

"Enjoying family time?" the villain questions rhetorically, then freezes the family. "My family has other plans." he then slides down the ramp now going from the cliff. Taking aim at the running citizens of Gotham. Only for a Batarang to throw off his aim. "Batman." he says, as if he's expecting it. "I was wondering when-"

He turns to find no one there. Only a childish laughter echoing around him, which in an open area is impressive. From above, a black shadow is over his head. However what lands on him isn't the Batman, but rather Robin. Decked out in red/yellow/black tactical gear. Knocking the ice villain down, then throwing two more birdarangs at his helmet, cracking it.

"Oh. Boy Wonder." Freeze drawls. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." as he stands back up, aiming his ice gun at Robin this time.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin dismisses, despite the fact that the gun is buzzing to life.

"Kids." Freeze says in annoyance. "Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you." Robin says in a sing-song tone. Freeze looks confused, so Robin just points behind him. Only to see Batman arrive with a flying punch to Freeze's face, breaking the glass of his helmet.

* * *

**Star City Main Bridge; July 4th; 9:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior lands and ices up the bridge, before using his powers to create a shell of ice. Knocking cars off balance and causing many crashes. He laughs almost maniacally before arrows start raining down. In two colors, three green fletched ones and two red fletched ones. He pauses for a moment only for another green one to hit him in the shoulder. The nock of the arrow blinking red and beeping before blowing up. The small explosion knocks him off balance and towards the other arrows that then blow up and knock him back to where he was. As the head trauma begins to subside he turns his head, looking to one of the towers on the bridge. On it stands Green Arrow and his partner Speedy. Both aiming another arrow at the ice-themed villain.

"Finally!" Icicle Junior growls. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." his left arm, now the one facing the archers, grows and becomes more mace-like in style. Before he brings it back and begins launching icicles at the archers. Following it up with another volley from his right hand which has mirrored his left.

The two archers begin releasing arrows with ease.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asks, surprised. The first batch of icicles explode thanks to their arrows, but the second set still come through. Forcing them to run across the tower's width and down to the suspender. They continue to launch arrows, and dodge the ice that cements to where it hits before growing. "I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere."

The two archers launch a pair of arrows at Junior, who creates a shield in front of himself. However, the arrows are explosive, creating a hole in the shield. Junior uses it to his advantage, launching ice at the younger archer.

Speedy jumps, flipping over them as he grabs and strings another arrow. As he straightens out he takes aim and fires straight at Junior, hitting him right in the jaw. Knocking him down and out.

"Ha ha ha!" Green Arrow chuckles, standing mere feet from where Junior ended his slide. "Kid had a glass jaw." he comments as his partner lands gracefully a few feet away.

"Hilarious." Speedy drawls stepping a little closer to Green Arrow. "Can we go?" his patience is clearly wearing thin. "Today's the day."

* * *

**Pearl Harbor; July 4th; 6:02 HST**

The harbor has many large shards of ice sticking out of the water. Many the ships are frozen in place. Zooming in on one, Killer Frost continues to use her powers. Icing more of the ship and creating even more snowfall. However, who she's throwing it at is Aquaman. Who dodges and comes down from the Open Bridge to the Turret, then to the second Turret before jumping to the deck.

She predicts this and freezes him before he can get more than two feet down the deck.

Behind him and off to his left is Aqualad, jumping from the First Turret and over his mostly frozen mentor who breaks out and follows after him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman begins conversation with his partner.

"Right now, my King, I am more focused on the matter at hand." the dark-skinned Atlantean tell him in a very formal tone. Dodging under a shot of ice, before faking right and getting Killer Frost to shoot in that direction so he can fake left and get in the opening.

She stops her right strike and aims for the area right before the younger Atlantean, but he jumps, pulling out his Water-bearers that form dual maces, causing the eel tattoos on his arms to begin their bright glow. Again she aims at the teen. Nearly hitting him, until he puts his Water-bearers in the way of the strike. Freezing them, and freezing his hands to the handles. He lands barefoot right before her, before completing a strong double uppercut. Shattering the ice around his hands and what made up the maces, and knocking the ice villain out. As they do his tattoos return back to their normal black coloring.

Aquaman stops a few feet behind him, crossing him arms and gaining the teen's attention. "Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad admits. "Today's the day."

* * *

**Central City; July 4th; 11:03 CDT**

Ice covers the edges of a hole in the wall of a Jewelry Story. In the road Captain Cold is trapped by the Flash and Kid Flash running circles around the Ice-themed villain. He attempts to shoot them twice, but isn't even close to hitting either of them. His third shot is closer, but he misses the Flash and ends up hitting a car. Freezing it solid in what it would look like if it had gotten in a car crash and went flying.

"Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché for even Captain Cold?" Flash asks, still running circles around the villain.

"Come on!" Kid Flash calls out. "We don't have time for this!" with that he slips his red goggles over her malachite green eyes, cutting out of the circle and heading for Cold's turned back. However, his talking gave him away and Cold turns towards the sound of his voice. Cold Gun aimed at the teen.

He dodges, some of the ice hitting his shoulder as he turns away from the stream. Then facing back towards Cold, snagging the Cold Gun and knocking the ice off his shoulder as he skids to a stop in the T intersection.

Cold growls, clenching his empty hand in frustration, but can't get any farther before Flash hits with a hard cross to the face. Knocking him a good five or six feet to the side, and out for the count. "Calm down, Kid." he says nonchalantly.

"Oh, please!" Kid Flash cries out in annoyance. "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even." he gestures to the now unconscious criminal to prove his point. "No. No way!" he steps up to his mentor, despite the height difference Flash seems to actually be taking him seriously. "Today's the day!" his bright green eyes are glowing with excitement.

* * *

**Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT; Noah/ TURBO Titan's point of view.  
**

I stand there, looking at the Hall of Justice and I sigh. I look off into the distance. I feel Black Canary place her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Flashback, around five months ago; February 13****th****, Star city.**

I feel nauseous. "Noah, you alright? You look really pail. Maybe I should call you in sick?" Mom says.

"It's fine. I'll just wash my face in the bathroom and I'll be all good," I say.

"You sure?" Mom asks.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I say. I kiss her on the check and walk into the bathroom. I wash my face with the tap. I look up to see my eyes glowing a blue color. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. The glowing grows brighter. I scream. My body starts to glow. I trip backwards and fall on the floor. My mom rushes in. I look at her. "M-m-mom, what's happening?" I ask. My mom rushes right over next to me.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay," Mom says. She hugs me. I feel the glow grow brighter every passing second.

"I-I'm here, I'm right here," Mom says. The glow expands blasting everything as far as I can see. I feel the building shake. I see my mother's body fading. "I lo-," were the last words my mom said, before she faded into nothing. The glow disappears. I feel the tears run down my eyes.

"Nooooooo!" I shout.

* * *

**Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT**

"It's all right," Black Canary says.

"Thanks, for everything. I don't thing I would've been able to get through this without you," I say. Black Canary smiles at me.

"Hey, Titan, you okay?" robin says. I jump.

"Dude, don't do that," I say. I slug him in the shoulder. "What took you so long to get here?" I ask. I'm pretty upset due to the fact that I have to lie to my friends. See today the others have been told that they're going to the Hall of Justice, headquarters of the Justice League. Or at least they think it's that. The league built the Hall to avoid attention about where they're working, they're actual HQ is a satellite called the watchtower. Only a few outside the league know of it's existence and unfortnetly the league likes to keep their sidekicks in the dark.

"Ice villian attacks," Aqualad says, walking over with Batman, Speedy, Green Arrow and Aquaman. Robin walks back over to Batman. Batman turns to Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, and me.

"Today's the day," Batman says.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow says.

"The headquarters of the justice league," Aquaman says.

"You've all earned it," Black Canary says, smiling at the protégés. Not sidekicks.

"Oh man!" Kid Flash's voice shouts out, catching everyone's attention and causing them to turn away from the Hall for a moment. Flash skids to a stop first, followed by his protégé. "I knew we'd be the last one's here," Kid Flash gripes, crossing his arm, causing Flash to raise an eyebrow under his mask.

As we all walk down the area opened so that they can get to the hall. The crowd goes insane. One spectator who's particularly far off questions quite loudly, "Is that Batman?"

"Oh, I see Black Canary and T.U.R.B.O. Titan! Mom!" A child shouts. I smile under my helmet.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.," Another calls out, this one feminine.

"His name is Speedy. Duh," Someone objects, clearly having heard him get that protégé's name wrong.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick," another, younger male, corrects.

"Well that makes no sense," A fourth spectator states. Looks of people show their agreement.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asks Speedy.

"Born that way," Speedy replies.

"Can't believe I'm back here," I say, to Black Canary.

"Wait, you've been here before?" Robin asks. I bow my head down.

"A few times," I say. Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash look at me with concern hearing the tone in my voice.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asks, trying to change the conversation.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy says, practically growling the first part. "Not after today."

Kid Flash smiles. "Sorry," he apologies, seeming rather sincere. "First time at the hall. I'm a little over whelmed."

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asks, as they walk through the doors. "Oh," he manages, staring up at the statues of the initial justice league members. "Maybe that's why."

They arrive at a door with 'Authorized personnel only' written on it. It slides open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The two step out of the hallway and into where the cameras can see them.

"Robin, Speedy, T.U.R.B.O. Titan, Aqualad, Kid flash," Red Tornado lists in order. "Welcome." He then turns around and leads us all inside. Robin and Kid Flash fist bump, before following Tornado. "You know have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." The doors open revealing a massive library with a massive computer and extensive amount of books.

Flash turns back to all five of us teens. "Make yourselves at home," He says with a grand gesture and a smile. Robin and Kid Flash literally jump into their chairs, while Aqualad calmly takes the one across from them. Speedy remains standing looking directly at the mentors.

I look at the books. "Maybe I can use these to find something about either of our pasts," I whisper.

"_Maybe," _a voice telepathically replies.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains at attacking on the same day," Batman says to the mentors, before turning to me and the other teens. "We won't be long." Then he turns to a door and a fish eye camera pops out.

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Aquaman; 0-6, Black Canary; 1-3 Flash; 0-4; Green Arrow; 0-8, Martian Manhunter; 0-7, Red Tornado 1-6 **the door behind the camera illuminates before opening read out **Justice League members only.**

"That's it?" Speedy demands, his anger and volume catching the attention everyone's attention instantly. "You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He crosses his arms since his eyes couldn't show his emotion as he has lenses in his mask.

"It's a first step," Aquaman speaks up, though calm. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" He questioned, gesturing up to presumably soundproof glass. "Who cares what side we are on."

"Roy. You just need to be patient," Green Arrow tries, even using his protégés name to attempt to get through to the teenager.

"What I need is respect," Roy growls, who turns to look at me and the three other protégés, with all of us listening. "Their treating us like kids," Roy says, speaking directly at us. "Worse- like sidekicks!" His anger continues to grow. "We deserve better than this," Robin says.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and me all exchange small glances to each other before turning back to Roy, but Robin's eyes had gone wide under his mask.

Roy's voice drops. "You're kidding right?" the four of us don't object. "You're playing their game? Why!? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league."

"Well sure," Kid Flash speaks up, looking to Aqualad, Robin and me. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," he says, sitting up straighter and looking to the older teen.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ," Roy replies. Green Arrow looks mildly surprised, while Aquaman's eyes bug in shock. I glare at Roy, him and his ego. The other protégés mouths drop open, Kid Flash in shock, Robin's paired with surprise and Aqualad has his accompanied with confusion. "I bet they never told you it was a false front for tourists." Green Arrow has gone wide, but he looks less surprised in a shocked and more like he can't believe his protégé is telling this in front of the me, the other protégés and the leaguers. However, Aquaman's shock has faded as he takes one look at Green Arrow, he calms entirely. "and a pit stop for catching a Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing." He gestures his right hand in indication of his next words. "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turns, showing off Batman's glare which is what probably got him to turn around in the first place. "I know, I know, I thought we could make an exception," Green Arrow says. Batman's eyes narrow. "Or not."

"Roy, call down," I order, my calmness shocking the others. "I'm unhappy about the whole watchtower thing as you but shouting isn't going to change a thing," I add.

"You knew," Roy says, in shock, the others turned to me, with similar expressions. "Of course you knew. You've always been the leagues favorite!"

"They took me there to save my life after me and the rest of the League were beaten to a near death by a psychopath named Miles Dredd," I reply. "And any opinion I've given the League I've earned."

Aquaman steps up slightly. "You're not helping you're point here, son. Stand down or….," Aquaman says.

"Or what?" he demands. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" he snaps then turning to Green Arrow. "I'm not even his." His anger seems to die down as he speaks again. "I thought I was your partner, but not anymore." Emphasizing his point by taking off his yellow Canary hat and throwing it to the ground.

The other protégés and me can only watch in wide eyed shock.

"Guess their right about you three," Roy comments as he walks between Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash who all stand up in either an attempt to either say something or physically get in his way. "You're not ready." With that everyone watches as he leaves the library.

"Well that was…..," I say, but pause as I try to find the right word. "Melodramatic."

An alarm blares from the computers. Everyone turns to find that superman on the screen. "Superman to justice league," Superman prefaces. "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The justice league members all step up to the computers. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect to in-," Batman begins, but is cut as another alarm comes through.

"Zatara to Justice league." This time the magician shows up in a small screen in the lower right hand corner. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to bolt out the Sun." Now he has their full attention. "Requesting full league response."

"Superman?" Batman questions.

"It's a small fire," the big blue boy scout assures. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." The Dark Knight states, then presses a key on the massive keyboard below. "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

I look at my fellow protégés step up to their mentors and decide to join them.

"Stay put," Batman states, barely even looking at us before giving the order.

"Seriously!?" I question, park shock and park annoyed. "Why?"

"This is a league mission," Aquaman says.

"You're not trained," Flash continues. I give him a glare under my helmet.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demands mere seconds after the last syllable left his mentors mouth.

Flash is prepared to clarify. "I mean you are not trained to work apart of this team," He says, gesturing to the other three mentor and in extension the computer with Zatara still showing.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready," Aquaman states calmly.

"But for now stay put," Batman glares at the end to accent his point. The screen turns fully black behind him making his lenses pop out even more.

The league walks towards the exit but I grab Black Canary's wrist stopping her in her tracks. She turns around to face me. I let go of her wrist. "When this is all over we need to talk," I say. Black Canary nods her head before running after the others. They all walk out the door.

Kid Flash scoffs. "When we are ready?" he questions looking at the Aqualad, Robin and me. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they keep treating us like," he's very animated, stepping forward and throwing his hand up, before turning around and glaring at me and Aqualad. "Like Sidekicks." He too growls out the term they are typical referred with.

"My mentor, my king, I though he trusted me," Aqualad says sadly.

"Trust?" Kid Flash questions sarcastically. "They don't even trust us with the basics!" he points out the obvious. "They got a secret HQ in space!" The last word was louder than the rest. "And neither did you," he says, looking at me.

"Look I didn't want to lie to you. I was put in a hard spot. Either lie to my only teenage friends or betray the person who's been like a mother to me since mine died," I say. They all pounder it for a few seconds. "What else aren't they telling us?" I ask, voicing what we are all feeling.

Robin sighs. "I got a better question; why didn't we go with Speedy?" Kid Flash crosses his arms and looks down annoyed, while Aqualad looks down sadly. I squeeze my fingers into fists.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks.

"Don't know," Robin admits, then smirks. "But I can find out." He walks over to the computer, instantly typing out codes and searching for information.

The computer buzzes. **Access denied. **The automated voice states.

Robin laughs. "Wanna bet?" hitting a few more buttons before he starts looking through codes of files at near light speed.

"Whoa," Kid Flash murmurs surprised. "How are you doing that?"

Robin smiles as he hits two more keys. "Same system as the Batcave." With that he hits one last key.

**Access granted. **The voice states. Showing a two story complex and all the data showing up around it.

"Alright. Project Cadmus," Robin states simply. "Genetics lab here in D.C." then he frowns. "That's all there is but if Batman's suspicious…" he glances at Aqualad and me. "Maybe we should investigate." He then turns to Kid Flash.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad gives a small smile. "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey," I manage to say through my chuckles. "There all about justice."

Aqualad sighs. "But they said 'stay put'."

"From the blot out the sun mission, 'not this'," Robin says, smiling putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait," Kid Flash states, grabbing Robin's shoulder and turning towards him. "Are-are you going to Cadmus?" he uses his finger pointing skills to emphasize. "Cause if you're going, I'm going."

"Count me in too," I add, mere seconds after Kid Flash's last syllable. Me, Robin and Kid Flash turn to Aqualad, with Robin and Kid Flash smiling.

"Just like that?" Aqualad asks. "Where a team on a mission?"

I fold my arms and smirk under my helmet. "Well we didn't come for playdates."

* * *

**Flashback, around five months ago; February 13****th****, Star city.**

I wall across the street. My eyes start to glow again and I cover them with my hoody. I pull out my phone to see it spark up. I jump back and drop it. It falls into the sewers. "Like I don't have enough problems," I mutter. I sigh and I continue to walk.

I hear an explosion in the distance. I hear multiple screams in the same place, the kind of screams you hear in horror movies.

I run over towards the screams and I find a giant living creature made out of rocks. "What the…."

The creature points at me. "Come with me or meet your end, human," the creature says interrupting me.

"You know I am having kind of a bad day so thanks, but no thanks," I say. The creature charges at me. I jump to the ground in fear. I then hear a really loud scream like sound. I hear the creature grunt and it fall to the ground. I look up to see the beautiful sight of the Black Canary.

Black Canary offers me her hand. "You alright kid."

I take her hand and use it to get up. "I am, thanks to you."

"Canary, I need your help," Green Arrow calls out. Black Canary and me turn to him to see him firing arrows at the creature but having zero effect.

Canary turns back to me. "you better get out of here kid."

I turn to her and nod before running away. I hear the sound of someone being bashed into a wall and the sound of grunting. I continue to run. I hear Black Canary use her Canary cry on the creature. After a few mere seconds I hear the sound stop. I look at the mirror while running to see the creature holding Black Canary by the throat. I stop. I turn around. I see her gasp for air. I take a deep breath in.

"Hey Rock for Brains!" I shout. I gain the creature's attention. "I'm the one you're after, right?"

The creature takes one last glance at Black Canary before throwing her away like a rage doll. He grabs me like he did Black Canary. "You want me for my powers, right?" I ask. The creature gave no response. "Well here, take it!" I start to glow. The creature tries to protect itself but I fire the glow out of my hands and blast the creature. The creature lets me go and stumbles backwards. He falls to the ground unconscious. I get up on my knees to see Black Canary and Green Arrow staring at me with side eyes and open mouths. I then fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**End Flashback.**

"Help! get us out!" one of two scientists trapped on the second floor of the Project Cadmus building shout.

"Stay calm, we'll get you out," A fireman calls out, using a microphone.

An explosion goes off behind the two scientists, pushing them out the window. Kid Flash zooms onto the scene, running up the wall and getting the scientists to the roof, but not fast enough to make it there himself. He falls and manages to catch himself on the second story window ledge that the scientists fell off of.

"It's what's his name, Flashboy!" the fireman yells, both glad to see him and happy since he thought he got the name right.

"Kid Flash!" he yells down. "Why is that so hard?" He wonders to himself.

"That never gets old," I say to him as I fly over in T.U.R.B.O. flight mode. I land in the second floor near were Kid Flash is.

Aqualad and Robin finally arrive.

"Do they always have to run ahead?" Aqualad murmurs, partially to himself and partially to Robin. "We need a plan. We-" he looks to talk to the younger boy, but finds the place beside him now empty. "Robin?" he looks around everywhere.

I change back to T.U.R.B.O. base mode.

Robin's laughs echo through the area, before he flips onto the back of a fire truck, secures his grappling hook to the Tower Ladder and swings onto the window ledge next to me. Landing with perfect balance. Robin and me then help Kid Flash up and into the building.

Aqualad runs to the truck, coming to the two men working the hose. "I need to burrow that," he tells them before they see him. Pulling out his water-bearers, which caused his tattoos to glow, before they begin to redirect the flow of the water. Creating a platform underneath his feet. He gets up to the roof. "Step aboard. Now," he tells them sternly.

They do so without hesitation, but stumble until they both sit down. He steps onto the ledge that me and the others entered through then redirects the water the rest of the way down. Ensuring both scientists are safe.

As he jumps in, Kid Flash is going through file cabinets, while Robin is hacking the computers and I am looking directly at the ground. "Please give me x-ray vision," I say. The others look at me, raising an eyebrow but shrug it off.

The telepathic voice mumbles a few things. "_Fine," _he says.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad says sarcastically.

I block out the rest of the conversation as I look at the ground. The x-ray vision activates, but is quite blurry. Even though it was blurry, I could still notice something almost unmissable for someone with x-ray vision. I turn X-ray off and see that the others had moved on from before I used x-ray. I run after them. I find them and stand next to them.

"This is wrong," Robin says. Robin pulls up the specs of the elevator we are standing in front of, the Silver Slip Express Elevator. "This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

I sigh. "No. But it has fifty-two sublevels. I couldn't figure out much else with the x-ray vision. It was kinda blurry." I force the door open. When I open it fully I look down to see it seems like it goes on forever.

Robin ducks under my arm, kneeling down trying to get a better look. "And that is why they need an express elevator." He then stands up shooting his grappling hook into the top of the column. Once it sticks he jumps. Me and the two others follow with almost no hesitance.

Robin watches as the level numbers pass him. Eyes widening as he passes SL22, SL23, SL24, and begins to slow at SL25. Then he comes to a stop at SL26. "I'm at the end of my rope," he tells us. We stop sliding down and let Robin jumps to the narrow platform with this level's elevator doors. He makes it with ease, then moves left so I could make it. Which I do and I move left as well to so Aqualad can follow. Which he does, where he stays where he is and offers his hand to Kid Flash and stands one the large segment of the platform with Aquaman. The Boy Wonder opens up the security system. "Bypassing security," Robin says. He waits as his five little Robin heads go from red to green on his screen. "There. Go."

Aqualad pries the door open this time. All four of us walking out.

"Welcome to project Cadmus," Robin announces. Kid Flash smiles before bolting.

"Kid! Wait!" Aqualad tries, but the speedster doesn't stop. The sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway cuts arcos the one he's running in forcing him to skid. However, he can't stop in time, falling into the hallway as massive creatures that walk on all fours, but stand nearly as tall as the hallway walk down in rows of two. Kid Flash barely dodges the hand of the leader. Breathing a sigh, then standing up and running back to Robin, Aqualad who are standing there in pure shock, and me standing their way being what others would call 'being way too calm'.

One of the creature things growls at us, but there is also a smaller one on top of the trunk of its massive head. The smaller one hisses and its horn glows red while the larger one continues to walk away.

"No. nothing going on here," Aqualad says sarcastically.

* * *

**Flashback; around five months ago; February 13th, Star city.**

My eyes flicker open. I groan. I try to get up but I fall back down. I see a figure sitting beside me, but my vision is so blurry I can't make out who it is. My vision starts to go back to normal and I see it's Black Canary. "How are you doing?" Black Canary asks.

"Dizzy, and a bit of a headache," I admit.

"Thanks for saving me," Black Canary says.

"You saved me first," I reply. I sit up. "Where are we?"

"The hall of Justice," Batman says, as he walks into the room with Green Arrow next to him. I turn to him. "How come you can generate the same unknown form of energy as the same one that destroyed the apartment building in the right corner of Kent street?" Batman asks. I look away. "Did you blow it up?" I don't respond. "Do you know what this is?" Batman shows me an advanced technological device that was shaped similar to a boomerang. I then turn away. "We found it was the only thing to survive the explosion that we know of. It was found on floor 5 apartment 3." I turn back to him.

"That was the apartment me and my mom lived in," I whisper.

Black Canary puts her hand on mine. "Do you know what happened?"

"I happened," I whisper. I move my arm away from hers. "I-I was feeling sick. So I went to the bathroom to wash my face off but when I looked in the mirror my eyes where glowing. The sick feeling in my stomach increased and I was screaming and fell to the floor. My mom came to comfort me but my power, whatever it is. I-It sent out a w-wave. T-The w-wave kil-lled ever-ryone else in the building," I say, by the end I'm in tears.

"I," Black Canary says, but she stops as she considers her words. "We'll help you through this, and we'll make sure whatever happened before never happens again," Black Canary says.

"Thank you," I whisper, I whip the tears from my eyes. "Um, if you don't mind I just need to take a walk," I say.

Black Canary, Batman, and Green Arrow all give each other each a glance before Black Canary turns back to me. "Go, but don't leave the Hall."

I nod. I get up from the bed and walk off. What nobody notices is that the boomerang looking thing lights up for a second. I walk past the rock creature that attack earlier today, who is in a cage.

* * *

**End flashback.**

The door's center before them goes from red to yellow to green before it fully unlocks. Kid Flash is waiting, Robin is hacking, and Aqualad and me are standing on lookout for them. As the door opens both Robin and Kid Flash look in surprise "Ok I'm officially whelmed." That catches my attention.

I turn to see that within the room is rows of bug-like creatures, that are giving off electrical pulses that seem to then go through in a wall before them, but nearly twenty feet off the ground.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash realizes as they walk between the towering rows. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these…. Things." Any excitement has left his tone. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad agrees. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin agrees stepping up to the computer nearest of one of the rows of creatures. "let's find out why." Then pulls out a connector from his gauntlet to connect to the computer.

"_We should disintegrate these creatures," _the telepathic voice tells me.

"We need to find out what they are first," I reply.

"_No, they need to be taken care of permanently," _the telepathic voice tells me.

"No. We can't jump to conclusions," I say.

"Are you all right there?" Kid Flash asks me. I give him a nod.

The information finally appears on Robin's screen and Robin begins funneling through information. "They call them Genomorphhs," Robin says, gaining Kid Flash, Aqualad, and my attention. As one appears on the hologlove his eyes widen. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These thing are living weapons." Robin literally reels back from shock.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash questions.

"Wait. There is something else," Robin says, as another bunch of information comes through to his gauntlet. Aqualad now steps up behind Robin, looking over his shoulder. "Project Kr." He tries to start decrypting it. "Urgh! The files encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!" A man in a blue body armor with a golden helmet and shield, silver shin guards and glove and a golden emblem on his black belt. The man in the gold helmet has a small Genomorphh on his shoulder. Four Genomorphh growl around him. These ones are longer, skinner, tailed and four digits on their front paw and three digits on their back are finished off with razor blades. They're the same type of Genomorphh as the one Robin pulled up; Genomorphh 077's. The man in the golden helmet stops short. "Wait. Robin, T.U.R.B.O. Titan, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin teases, working on the Kr file behind Aqualad so the man in the golden armor can't see him. I smile under my armor.

"I know you," Aqualad speaks momentarily catching Robin's attention. "Guardian, a hero."

"_A hero? Who's breeding weapons? Aren't you hero's supposed to be the good guys?" _The telepathic voice questions. I raise an eyebrow under my helmet, curious as well to what Guardian was doing.

The hero stands tall. "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing?" Kid Flash questions, confused as well.

"I'm Chief of Security," Guardian responds. "And you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice league, figure this out."

I step forward and scoff. "You seriously think the league is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

Robin's gauntlet beeps signifying that the download of information on project Kr is complete.

"Weapons?" Guardian asks, confused. "What are you-" Guardian's eyes go wide just before the Genomorphh on his shoulder's horn's begin to glow red. "What have I-" Guardian brings his hand to his temple as it falls to his chest. "Ugh my head." Finally, he brings his hand away but glares at me and the other protégés. "Take them down hard!" he tells the Genomorphh 077s. Then he points directly at us teens. "No mercy."

"_He seems to be under mind control," _the telepathic voice stats.

With a growl the Genomorphh 077s jump into action. Robin does the same, getting in front of me and the others and dropping a smoke bomb. He shoots a grappling hook to the bottom one of the support beams.

"Really, I didn't notice," I reply sarcastically.

Kid Flash backs up as one of the Genomorphhs attacks him.

"_If we take out the Genomorphh on his shoulder it should release him," _the telepathic voice says.

"I realized that," I reply. The boomerang shaped device ejects out of the chest of my armor and starts floating there and I grab one of the handle/ arms of the device. "I'm ordering a tactical retreat!" I shout. I then throw the boomerang shaped device like a boomerang at the Genomorphh on Guardian's shoulder. He blocks it with his shield, and the force from the two weapons hitting each other causes all of the Genomorphhs in the room to fall off balance.

Aqualad and Kid Flash ran off. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Speed!" I exclaim. The boomerang shaped device flies into my chest and a sphere of T.U.R.B.O. energy surrounds me. It then is absorbed back into me and reveals the changes to my armor, showing that it is slicker than before. I run at super-speeds, after Aqualad and Kid Flash. I catch up to Kid Flash to see that he was with Robin, who is hacking into an elevator door.

"Way to be a team player, Rob," Kid Flash says.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asks, surprised but, but not stalling his hack. It opens and the three of us dive in, turning and facing back down the hall as Aqualad runs from the Genomorphhs, diving into the elevator and the door closes right behind him. I shift back to T.U.R.B.O. base mode.

The numbers are going up, which means they're going deeper underground. "Robin why are we going down?" I ask.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash makes his point by pointing un that direction. Aqualad, Kid Flash and me look at the Boy Wonder in tense confusion.

"Excuse me," Robin questions offended. "Project Kr it's down on Sub-level 52."

Aqualad puts his arm between the two physically cutting off their conversation. "This is out of control." Then moves it to rub the back of his neck as he moves to the far side of the express elevator. "Perhaps- perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator slows and finally comes to a stop at Sublevel 52. All four of us get in front of the door tensed for battle, but there's nothing there except hallways that seem almost organic.

Robin sprints out, colorful cape flying behind him leaving Kid Flash to turn to me and Aqualad. "We are already here."

The eldest sighs and turns to me. "Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna get worse," I mutter, partly to Aqualad but mostly to myself. "We should try and keep them out of trouble." Aqualad nods. We run to Robin and Kid Flash. We stop when we reach them to see that they are standing in front of two hallways.

"Which way?" Kid Flash asks.

Robin chuckles. "Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre-hallway two?" Robin asks.

"Halt," a human sized Genomorphh shouts. His horns glow red as he lifts up cans telekinetically, he then launches the cans at us. We dodge and Robin throws a disk which he catches but it distracts him long enough to run away.

Kid Flash runs ahead. He accidently runs into a scientist causing him to fall to the ground. He looks over to see that a door with 'project Kr' written on it is closing. He looks over to Robin, Aqualad and me who are running over but it doesn't look like were going to make it. Kid Flash gets to his feet and picks up a large rectangular prism shaped object, dropping it to the door between the two flat segments of the door. Even I could hear the door straining from the distance I am away from it. "Hurry!" Kid Flash shouts.

Kid flash, Robin and me jumps through, but Aqualad take a moment before he steps inside. Watching as Guardian and the Genomorphhs come around the corner, then he kicks out the prop. Allowing the door to slam close.

I touch the door coursing it to spark up. "The doors broken, the only way to open it now is manually," I say. I sigh. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad says in a dark tone, then he looks at Kid Flash who is standing in front of a large computer system in the deeper darker part of the room.

"Uh guys," Kid Flash calls out to us. "You'll want to see this." Hitting a button to turn on all lights in the chamber and in a pod in the center of the room.

We all can only stare in utter disbelief. "This is officially in the top ten weirdest days I've ever had," I say, not looking away from the pod. Inside the pod is a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and a white super suit with the Superman's S on it. The letters Kr are written on the glass that keeps the teens within.

Kid Flash steps around the console, looking at the boy closer. "Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton." He turns to Aqualad, Robin and me. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," I command.

It takes a few seconds for Robin to register what I had said. "Oh. Right, right," he plugs his connector into the console. As it asks for a password, Robin begins the bypass program, which works and lets him in. Kid Flash walks back as he realized Robin's got it. "Weapon Designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in….. sixteen weeks!?" his eyes popping in shock. "DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen. There is no way he would let this happen if he knew about it," I correct.

"Solar suit allow him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin says.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asks, indicating to one of the projections off of Robin's gauntlet.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education," Robin relays sourly.

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash says, catching my attention as well as the others. "They're making a slave of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad says, and there's no objection. In fact, as Aqualad reaches for his emblem, Kid Flash reaches for his lightning bolts and Robin attempts it on his hologlove. All of them get nothing.

"No signal," Robin verifies.

"We're in too deep, literally," I say, knowing it's true in both senses.

After a moment of brief silence, Kid Flash finally speaks up. "This is wrong."

Robin needs no convincing. "We can't leave him like this."

Now Robin, Kid Flash and me are all looking at Aqualad. "Set him free," he decides. He turns to Robin. "Do it."

The Boy Wonder needs no further prodding and begins work immediately. All three watch as the pod falls away from the boy who looks physically sixteen. Though the pod is gone he remains calm.

Then he clenches his fist, causing worry to play on Aqualad's brow.

As the G-Gnomes begin to hiss his bright blue eyes snap open. Aqualad raises his eyebrow in a silent question, but no one dares to actually speak. Before anyone can blink Superboy launches himself at Aqualad. Tackling him and leaving Robin, Kid Flash and me to watch the movement in shock.

They tumble over each other twice, before Superboy ends up on top of Aqualad his fist coming back to hit him square in the face. He gets three full hits before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab him and hold him back slightly.

I back away trying to get enough distance between me and my friends to be able to change modes without hurting them.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," Kid Flash tries holding the kryptonian's forearm with all of his strength.

"We're on your side!" Robin also attempts to talk to the raging maniac. Kid Flash loses his fight against Superboy and gives the clone enough time to land an uppercut under the speedster's jaw. Knocking him back ad through a display cylinder. Then on his back of his neck and flopping to the ground, unconscious.

Robin now has his arm around Superboy's neck and the other in his utility belt. "I don't want to do this," he tells him then places a smoke blaster on the clone's clavicle. Unleashing the gas right into his face.

I notice I'm far enough away to transform.

The gas gets Superboy to stumble back and off of Aqualad.

"_Noah, the rooms too small to use flight or strength mode," _the telepathic voice informs.

Aqualad takes advantage of Superboy's stumbling and lands a solid sidekick to the stomach, which sends to the ground to the ground before his pod.

"Perfect," I say, through gritted teeth. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Stealth!" I exclaim. Causing a sphere of T.U.R.B.O. energy to appear my suit to transform it into a black version of itself.

Robin keeps going and pulls out a high volt Taser. I use my stealth mode's ability to turn invisible. Robin's Taser pins on Superboy's chest and send high amounts of electricity, but have no effect. I charge at Superboy. Superboy pulls the Taser's wires off and yanks on them. Catching the young teen by surprise and pulling him towards him with ease, catching him with the front of his cape. Superboy throws Robin at me, knocking me into a wall and Robin into the ground, a couple of feet in front of me. I turn visible again.

"_Get up," _the telepathic voice tells me. I groan. "_Noah," _the telepathic voice thinks, concerned. I close my eyes and my head falls to the ground. "_Noah!" _The telepathic voice thinks loudly. The last sound I hear better falling unconscious.

* * *

**How was that? Like I said in the top, I'd appreciate feedback. Also there will be multiple love interests for Noah, my OC. Also I need to figure out a name for Noah's ultra-link. Any suggestions. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**

**Edited 5/23/20.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks

**Disclaimers: I don't own Young Justice or Max Steel.**

**Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm using .com for Young Justice and Springfield Springfield for Max Steel.**

**I hope you enjoy and all the notes are at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 fireworks

Flashback, around five months ago; February, Hall of Justice.

I sigh as I walk around the room. I see flashes of my mother fading into nothing. My body starts to glow. The boomerang shaped device flies over. "Human, you are about to overload," the device says.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I ask as I see my hands glowing.

"Human, if you're agreeable, my matrix can halt your T.U.R.B.O. detonation," the device says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You can really stop me from blowing up?" I ask.

"Didn't I just say that?" the device asks.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Just sit back and let D'gama Rasspark x 198, do all the work," the device says.

"D'gemamo Rrass- who?" I ask.

The device sighs. "Just call me Spark, yeah?" the device says.

"This day's crazy," I say.

"The crazy's just beginning," Spark says. Spark flies into my chest and the energy around me forms a sphere and then retracts to reveal an armor. The armors white and black and has a blue glows coming out of some parts of my armor. And a blue Spark shaped glowing symbol in my chest.

"What is your designation, human?" Spark asks.

"M-my name. Noah Miller," I say. "Now tell me what you are?"

"I am a techno-organic x 198 alpha class Bio-patristic Ultra link warrior. My matrix is powered by T.U.R.B.O. energy. You reactivated me," Spark says.

I walk and thing and I let out a sigh. I see myself in the mirror and my eyes go wide under my helmet. "What in god's name am I wearing?" I ask.

"A construct of your T.U.R.B.O. energy, impossible to take off without killing you," Spark explains.

"So what, I'm stuck in this thing for the rest of my life?" I ask.

I hear an explosion and then the rock creature that attacked me before walks in and throws an unconscious Batman to the ground. "Don't worry, you won't be alive much longer," the rock creature growls.

"Do you have anything that can stop, that?" I ask.

"Hold on. Scanning for mode," Spark says. The rock creature bats its left arm at me but I dodge by jumping backwards. "I think I found something," Spark says, as a picture of a larger, stronger version of my armor appears on the screen of my helmet.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter. I jump back from the creature. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Strength!" I shout. A sphere of energy from before appears again and when it retracts itself, my armors changed to look exactly like the armor that appeared in the screen.

The creature roars before punching me several times knocking me through a wall. I grab its fist right before it punches me again and then I bash his hand against his face, and continue to do it. "Stop hitting yourself," I say and I repeat it for every punch. The creature falls unconscious and I let go of his hand causing him to fall to the floor.

Then my armor is light on fire. I fall to the floor face first. I turn around to see a creature similar to the one I was fighting before but this one was made of fire instead. I fall unconscious.

* * *

End flashback.

'_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken Now!' _a telepathic voice that wasn't Spark.

My eyes open rapidly to find that I'm not in the Hall of Justice but in a pod, in Cadmus. Three pods are next to me with presumably, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin in them. My attention goes to Superboy who's watching us. "What? What do you want?" Kid Flash asks, his annoyance fighting his fear. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," Robin says.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad says.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us," Kid Flash says, clearly still annoyed. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, quiet now," I say. "I don't think he was in control of his actions when he attacked."

"Wha-what if I….," Superboy says, but struggles to find the right tone to talk in so he stops. "What if I wasn't."

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asks shocked.

Super clenches his fists and growls his next words, and putting emphasis on 'he'. "Yes he can."

Robin, Aqualad, and me turn to Kid Flash. "Not like I said 'it'," he defends himself.

I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Superboy. "The Genomorphs, they taught you, didn't they?"

"They taught me much," Superboy admits. "I can read. I can write. I- I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they let you see the sky? Or the Sun?" Robin asks, knowing how much all four of take those things for granted.

"Images are implanted in my mind," he admits, he then looks down, ashamed. "But no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asks.

Superboy stands tall. "I am Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." The last bit worries me and I can tell it had the same effect on the others by the looks on their faces.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus," Aqualad says.

Superboy reacts instantly. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin says. "We can show you the Sun."

"We can introduce you to Superman," I say. Superboy's eyes widen.

"No they can't," A scientist says as he walks into the chamber with, Guardian and a female scientist. "They'll be otherwise occupied," the scientist says in a smug tone, before turning to the female scientist. "Activate the cloning process." Him and Guardian stop walking and the female scientist walks off to the left to do as instructed.

"Pass!" Robin speaks up. "Batcave's crowded enough."

The main scientist ignores him. "And get the weapon back in its pod," the scientist orders Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asks.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looks at me and the other trapped teens.

"Help us," I plead. Superboy shrugs off Guardians hand and turns to the older superhero angered.

The scientist walks up behind him. "Don't start thinking now." His Genomorph hops off of his shoulder and on Superboy's shoulder. It hisses and its horns glow red, taking telepathic control over Superboy. Only physically as his eyes lose focus. "See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me!" he pauses for a moment realizing his mistake "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." He defends. "Now get back in your pod!"

Superboy doesn't even show that he heard the scientist, only beginning to walk back down the way he came. The Genomorphs horns still glowing red.

Once closes with a thud behind Superboy, the scientist nods to the other scientists at the controls. The female scientist presses three more buttons on the control station, causing two robotic arms in each of our pods and they come towards us.

Kid Flash tires to reel back, attempting to maneuver away from them, but he still restrained completely.

The top of the arms breaks apart into four fingers, two prongs on the tips of each. With no hesitation and an electrical buzz, they plunge the pongs into the into our chests. The ones that touch me spark up instantly, but the other boys scream out in pain, which only increases as they pull out their blood which fill sphere's bellow.

"What happened with this one!" the scientist shouts. Spark flies out of my chest piece and starts lasering the restraints.

"Sorry doc, T.U.R.B.O. energy and technology, don't mix," I say.

I hear Aqualad whispering something. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to choose your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, 'what would Superman do'."

There's a boom that through the room. Catching the scientist and Guardian's attention and turning it back to the door. Which is being crinkled by Superboy removing it, then holds it over his head with ease. As he does the torturing device shuts off in my friend's pods. Then he throws the door away and stalks into the room. The scientist and Guardian make their way to Superboy.

"I told you to get back to you-" the scientist begins, but is cut off as Superboy's right hand swipes him away knocking him into Guardian. Guardian is knocked into a wall.

Superboy stands tall and glares at the scientist. "Don't give me orders." He nearly growls, then steps up back in front of me and the other teen heroes.

"You here to save us or fry us?" Kid Flash asks, seeming sincere in the question.

Superboy glares for a moment, but nothing happens. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin manages to break free of his restraints almost at the exact same time as Spark cuts through my restraints, then we jump out. "Ah! Finally!" Robin says, annoyance in his tone as he rubs his wrist. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpans. "The entire league will have our heads after tonight," he snaps angrily.

Robin ignores him and presses a button at the control system to retract the arms from Kid Flash and Aqualad's pods and open their pod doors. Robin turns to me. "You get Aqualad. I'll get Kid mouth."

I release Aqualad and help him out of his pod since he is weakened from the torturing. Robin and Kid Flash stand next to us.

"Do I see a floating robot or am I hallucinating?" Kid Flash asks pointing to Spark.

"He's with me, I'll explain later, for now, let's get the hell out of this place," I say. We all run off.

"You- You'll never get out of here," I hear the scientist shout. "I'll have you back in pods by morning."

Robin turns and pauses. Causing Kid Flash and me to do the same. "That guy is not whelmed," he mutters then launches four disks into the room. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks as we turn to leave.

The disks then blow destroying the spheres containing our blood.

"Doubt he'll ever tell," I say.

"Titan's right, I won't," Robin says.

We reach Aqualad and Superboy. As we run down the hallway we notice these once cream colored bumps in the wall glowing the same kind of red as the genomorph's horns.

"We are forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad says, as he runs, not showing any sign of him being exhausted. "But if we make it to the elevator….," he stops when a herd of G-trolls block our path, and where steadily moving towards us.

We stop running and turn around to see that creatures are coming out of the bumps in the wall. Then the creatures, Genomorph Elves, block the other way out. The five, six if you include Spark, of us are trapped.

The G-trolls try to stomp us but Superboy smashes them causing the entire room to shake.

Aqualad speaks up, loudly to make sure Superboy hears him. "The goal is to escape not bury ourselves here."

Superboy turns to us with an almost insane look on his face, as well as anger. "You want escape?" Superboy demands, grabbing an unconscious G-trolls arm and throwing it into the two that are coming towards him with a battle cry.

I pry the door open with ease. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad stand next to me and look down into the twelve story drop below them. I look to both sides of me to see my friends before I sigh. I jump off. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! flight!" I shout. A sphere of T.U.R.B.O. energy surrounds me while I transform. Once the T.U.R.B.O. energy retracted into me I engage flight modes wings stopping me from falling right at the bottom. I then fly back up to the others.

I see Superboy, who is holding Aqualad by the waist jump. He reaches thirty feet before he starts to fall. "I'm falling," he realizes numbly. I fly up at my top speed and catch them and then I stop and then fly onto a rail and place Superboy and Aqualad down. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asks, his eyes reflecting the sadness he's feeling.

"Don't know," Kid Flash says, who is on the level above us and Robin. It gains Robin and Superboy's attention. "but it does look like you can leap tall builds in a single bound. Still cool." Then he helps Superboy to the small ledge, followed by Aqualad and I just fly over to them.

"Ah, thank you," Superboy murmurs.

A whir from above catches Robin and my attention. "Guys, this will have to be our exit," Robin says. Above us the high-speed express elevator is coming down.

Superboy and Aqualad take out the doors. All five of us make it to the column in time. The G-elves are attracted to the sound and come charging at us, followed closely behind by a G-trolls. Spark flies out of my chest plate and fires at the G-elves and G-trolls, in an attempt to slow them down, whilst flying beside me and the others.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy orders. We fellow him as he follows the direction. "Right." All six of us make a tight turn to find that we are at a dead end with only an air vent a few feet below the ceiling.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid Flash says sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded."

"No. I, I don't understand," Superboy confesses as Aqualad and Robin catch up with the rest of us.

"Don't apologies. This is perfect," Robin says, excitedly.

* * *

Flashback, unknown time, unknown place.

I open my eyes to see a man in black armor with a glow similar to mine but only red. I try to get up but these restraints stop me. I look over to see Spark is trapped too. I see the elemental creatures that attacked me at the hall walk over to the man in black. "Go, make sure none of those pathetic so called heroes get past security!" the man in black shouts.

The creatures growl at him before walking out. "Spark did you get a license plate on the Bus that hit us," I joke, weakly.

"Ah, you're finally awake," the man in black armor says, as he walks over to me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Unimportant. It's why you're here that matters. I'm told your special. I'm told you're bursting with 'special-ness'," the man in black armor says.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," I say.

"Don't insult my intelligence. We're going to be chums for a long, long time. And do you know why?" the man in black armor asks.

"My sparkling personality," I reply.

"Because of you're T.U.R.B.O. energy. T.U.R.B.O. energy that is about to be mine! And believe me I will put that energy to use!" the man in black armor shouts, like a madman. I struggle trying to break free, but fail. "Yes, thanks to you, my new best friend, Miles Dredd will be a powerful man once more!" Dredd blasts me with this red energy. I feel the beam draining my powers. I fall into an unconscious state from pure pain.

* * *

End flashback.

We get out of the air vents. "I hacked the motion sensors," Robin says, as he continues advances keystrokes on his hologlove.

"Sweet," Kid Flash says, obviously just happy to be out of the air vents. And in the hallways again.

"Go T.U.R.B.O., Speed," I say, as quietly as I can, causing me to transform into my speed mode.

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin grumbles, they are also right by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his googles down over his eyes. "But I've finally got room to move."

"Race ya," I say, before running up the staircase at super-speeds. Kid Flash runs up the staircase at super-speed, trying to catch up with me. Coming down from a level above is are droves of G-elves. Me and Kid Flash look at each other, both of us grinning, but he can't see mine since it's concealed by my helmet. We turn back and take out all of the G-elves so that, Aqualad, Robin- who is still hacking, and Superboy have a clear path.

We make it past the door that indicates we are on sub-level 1. As we do, an alarm begins to blare, and a massive metal door in front of us closes. Our eyes widen as we realize we won't stop in time. "Oh crud," I hear both Kid Flash and Spark say. Kid Flash and me both hit the door and fall on our butts.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt," Spark says telepathically.

"Quiet, you toaster," I snap, as I get onto my two feet.

"We are cut off from the street," Aqualad says annoyed, as he, Superboy, and Robin make it over to us.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy walks past me and Kid Flash, and punches the door, but not even denting it. He begins trying to pry it apart, but can't do. Aqualad takes half and he takes the other, but eve their combined strength cannot get the doors open.

Robin is typing at high speeds on his gauntlet, grumbling annoyed. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner. Robin notices a door to his right.

"This way!" he shouts to me and the others, completing a 270 rotation before side-kicking the door.

The G-trolls couldn't follow us through the door, but in adjoining the hallway is a dove of G-elves, another pair of G-trolls and Guardian waiting for them. Each of them having a G-gnome on every creature's shoulder. Behind us, a third G-troll and half a dozen.

Aqualad removes his water-bearers, forming duel swords, I transform into my strength mode, and the others get into fighting stances.

One of the G-Gnomes horns glow that sets off a chain reaction as all the others do the same. Linking everyone against the heroes telepathically.

All of us heroes fall out of our battle stance before falling to the ground. Only Superboy falls on his knees.

"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind," the human sized Genomorph from before says to all the Genomorphs telepathically.

Superboy's eyes widen, obviously realizing something. "It was you," he says.

"Yes, brother, I set the fire that lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them up when they were in danger-" the human sized Genomorph lists.

"And guided me," Superboy finishes. "Why?"

"Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom," the humanoid Genomorph tells Superboy.

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps on his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asks, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

"What is your chose, brother?" the human sized Genomorph asks Superboy, as he stands tall.

"I….. chose….. freedom," Superboy states with conviction aloud so everyone can hear him.

"Feels….. like fog….. lifting," Guardian barely manages to say, as me and the three other boys get back on their feet.

I look at Robin and kid Flash who look like they can barely think and Aqualad who looks like he has a bad headache. I turn to Guardian to see he is handling this well. "Guardian?" I ask.

"Go," he tells them with conviction. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," the scientist, from before, now identified as Desmond, growls, all the Genomorphs behind Guardian part was to allow him to be visible. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus," he says before downs a blue vial.

* * *

Time skip.

**Sorry, but I don't know where I could put Noah in this fight scene, so, I'm skipping it, but I hopefully won't do this again.**

I lift a piece of ruble off of me and Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. I look at my friends to see that their suits are torn. I transform back to base mode.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turns to Kid Flash and Robin. "We… did it."

"Was their…. Ever any doubt?" Robin asks, barely looking at Kid Flash exchanging a look with Kid Flash before high fiving, but are forced to drop it from their injuries.

Spark flies out of my chest plate. "What a day," the ultra-link says.

Superboy steps fully out of the rubble we were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"Look," Kid Flash says, drawing Superboy's attention away from the villian and using his thumb gesture. "The moon. It's not the sun but, close enough, right?"

Superboy only looks at the moon, not responding to the question. As he looks at the moon he sees a familiar flying figure.

"Oh. And Superman," Kid Flash says, surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind the Big Blue Boyscout. Followed by Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern **(Hal Jordan)**. The second Green Lantern **(John Stewart) **brings a platform for the Leaguers who can't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Superboy steps up first, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes, but not stopping as he lifts the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that is mirrored on his own costume. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Superboy's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questions.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash says stepping up and putting his left hand to face towards Superboy as speaks.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy speaks up, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash. While Martian Manhunter looks to Captain Marvel, Flash looks to Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his protégé's. "Start talking."

* * *

Flashback.

I open my eyes and groan. "You alright?" I hear Spark ask.

"Welcome back, my friend. Feeling better? So am I, as you can plainly see. Thanks to you. And as soon as you generate more turbo energy, I'll feel better still!" Dredd says.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, weakly.

Dredd laughs evilly. "Why does anyone do anything. For power," Dredd replies. "Hm, you remind me of an old friend. He dreamed of saving the world by harnessing the most powerful energy source anyone had ever discovered; T.U.R.B.O. energy. An energy I knew could make us rich beyond our wildest dreams. And so I decided to take what I want," Dredd says.

"Wow. Most surprising twist ever," I say sarcastically.

"While I couldn't understand how he was creating T.U.R.B.O. energy, I was able to build a device that could siphon and store this energy for my own purposes. The siphon worked. But the storage? Hmm. Disastrous. The resulting T.U.R.B.O. energy explosion permanently embedded my siphoning device into my body," Dredd says.

"I might feel sorry for you if you hadn't kidnapped and absorbed energy from my body," I say. "But now I know what an evil a**hole you are!" I shout.

Dredd chuckled at me amused. "But thanks to my device my body absorbed the T.U.R.B.O. energy. Alas my colleague, he did not survive," Dredd says, continuing his story. That one massive blast of T.U.R.B.O. energy has sustained me for sixteen years. It has given me power unimaginable. But nothing lasts forever. No matter. I have you now. My new best friend," he says.

"How 'bout no. Considering what happened to your other 'best friend'," I say.

"Haha. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the man I am today. In a deliciously ironic way, I owe it all to Jim McGrath," Dredd says.

"Jim McGrath?" I ask. I struggle.

"Ah. You're T.U.R.B.O. energy has recharged even faster than anticipated. What do you say we eat?" Dredd says. I smuggle, trying to free myself. Dredd laughs.

"Um. What's the rush? Let's do it, I don't know, maybe in an hour," I say.

"Release the boy, now," a female voice says. I turn my head to see a familiar person.

"Black Canary," I say, in relief. Standing with her is Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Arrow.

"The justice league! Meet your doom!" Dredd shouts. Superman charges at Dredd but Dredd fires a beam at Superman's chest that sends him through a wall.

Then something frees me from my restraints. Martian Manhunter reveals himself behind me. "You will not be escaping me, best friend," Dredd says as he fires at me. I jump down behind a computer. The leaguers, minus Superman jump behind the computer as well.

"Who is that, and how do we stop him?" Batman asks.

"His name is Miles Dredd, and he has a device that allows him to absorb my T.U.R.B.O. energy; the most powerful energy anyone's ever discovered," I say. "Oh, and he's a complete madman," I add.

"How do we stop him?" Batman asks. Dredd blasts the computer, causing sparks to fly.

"What do you think he'd just blab out his weakn-" my eyes widen. "Get me Spark," I say, pointing at Spark. "And by us a minute and I think we can stop him."

"Who died and made you leader?" Flash asks.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," Black Canary says.

"Agreed," Batman says. He turns to Flash. "Get the robot."

Flash let's out a sigh. "Be back in a Flash." He disappears in a stream of light and then reappears a few seconds later with Spark in his hands. Dredd blasts the computer again.

"Justice league, hold him off," Batman orders. The Justice League jumps out and attack.

"Spark, by any chance do we have a mode with flight?" I ask.

"Scanning for T.U.R.B.O. modes," Spark says. I look over the computer to see the League falling one by one. First, Green Arrow, then, Martian Manhunter, then, Batman, and then Flash. I look to see Black Canary standing against Dredd on her lonesome.

Then on my screen an armour appears, with stats. The armour was like my base mode with wings added on. I get out from behind the computer.

"Go T.U.R.B.O.! Flight!" I shout. I'm covered in sphere of T.U.R.B.O. energy. The energy then retracts into me, to reveal me in the armour on my screen.

"A T.U.R.B.O. boy and a functional ultra-link? This is my lucky day!" Dredd says as he approaches.

I fly at Dredd. He raises his gauntlets at me but I grab him and fly through the wall and out of the building. I then fly upwards away from any buildings. I release my T.U.R.B.O. energy into Dredd. He was surprised before laughing evilly. Then he started glowing and stopped laughing. "What is happening to me?" He asks.

"Well when I get too much of a T.U.R.B.O. energy build up, I explode. So I'm giving you what you want," I say.

"No, Dredd says no," Dredd says, he tries to struggle out of my arms but can't and starts to glow brighter. Dredd releases an explosion that causes me to spin out of control across the sky. I fall towards the street. Just before I hit the street I use my boosters to attempt at flying that slows down my fall and I skid across the road.

A female reporter followed by her cameraman run over. "Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet," the reporter says. I recognize the name and figure out I'm somewhere in Metropolis. "So who is our mysterious hero?" she asks, moving her microphone a few inches from my helmet.

"I am…..," I say. I pause, knowing I have only got one shot at this. I take a deep breath in and stand tall. "The name's T.U.R.B.O. Titan," I say.

* * *

End flashback.

Both Green Lanterns have Blockbuster trapped inside a sphere, while Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom fly alongside them.

Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter places a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing Superman to meet Superboy's gaze. The clone's look is curios, while Superman's is hard. The clone looks away, then glances back, seeing Superman look down and away from him before finally turning and walking towards him.

Superman sighs as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrects himself quickly. "For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." then he flies away with a swish of his cape. Leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

All four of them are following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says, drawing attention to him, Flash, Black Canary and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 floors, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called," Flash pipes up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growls. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad states strongly, even Robin steps up slightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempts to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king," he even makes reverence as he speaks, then his voice goes firm once more. "but no." this catches an eyebrow raise from the King of Atlantis. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about the treatment in the hall, the four of you-," Flash tries to understand were their coming from, but gets it died wrong.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The six of us, and it's not."

"Canary, we are all ready to use the stuff you've taught us, otherwise what was the point in teaching us at all?" I say, crossing my arms.

"What he said," Spark adds.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asks, his arms uncross as he steps up too. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." The other heroes, and ultra-link were watching him but turn but turn back to their mentors. Standing tall, proud and defiant.

"What he said too," Spark says.

* * *

**Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom are flying large pieces of equipment around the Mountain, but in the Center stands all four teens, now dressed in civilian clothes, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman tells the six boys. "We're calling it into service again. Since you fi-six." He quickly corrects himself. "Are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." All six watch as Batman walks slightly away from center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglass's cover Robin's eyes, clearly there to protect his identity. "Real Missions?" Robin checks.

"Yes, but covert," Batman confirms, stepping back to be closer to the boys before him.

"The League will handle the obvious stuff," Flash speaks up from behind Kid Flash's shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our back."

"But Cadmus proves the Bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Black Canary says, turning to Batman.

"You seven will be that team," Batman states.

"Epic. Wait," I say, as I realize something. "Seven?"

Batman only looks over my shoulder and all six of us turn around to Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenage girl. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand and give us a small wave and smile, then a shy, "Hi."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute." he steps up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Superboy. I roll my eyes under my helmet at Kid Flash. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself. "That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign. "T.U.R.B.O. Titan." Me and M'gann make direct eye contact and I give her a soft and sincere smile. A few seconds after I do, I notice a blush spread across Miss Martian's face. "Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod, but says nothing more. "And Spark." Spark gives a wave of his arm like things. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included," Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands together in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and me all walk to talk to her with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Superboy stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!" he calls out. Superboy walks over.

Miss Martian turns to me. She uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red x to black with a white x, even removing her cape and replacing it with a jacket like mine but only red instead of blue. She looks down before she speaks. "I like your jacket," she admits, and I smile in response as I had no idea how to respond. This causes Robin to nudge an into my elbow chest with a smirk on his features. Kid Flash zips on my other side with a bright smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day," Aqualad says.

* * *

**Okay, any advice. Also, is there any villains/ heroes from either Max Steel or DC you would like to see appear in the Flashbacks. And does anyone know when either Young Justice season three or Titan's season two come out internationally, if you do can you please let me know. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I am using .com**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Mount Justice, July 18 11:16 EDT**

The Mount Justice Computer picks up the Zeta Tube usage, routing the users from North Carolina to the Mountain which the map shows in Rhode Island.

**Recognize: Robin; B-0-1, Kid Flash; B-0-3**

Both boys appear in their civilian clothes. Smiling brightly, then running out of the Zeta Tube to the room they're connected to. Finding Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy and me standing before a holoscreen, with me in camouflage mode.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash follows up.

"He is arriving now?" Aqualad tells them as calm as ever.

Kid Flash friendly punches Robin in the chest. "Then what are we waiting for?" before running off, Robin following close behind, and finally Aqualad and Superboy. Leaving Miss Martian and me. I smile to her before walking after the others.

"She's staring at you," Spark's telepathic voice says. I stop walking and turn to Miss Martian, to see her shift her head away from me. I start blushing, and then shake my head and continue walking. Miss Martian follows, levitating off of the ground. I hear Spark's telepathic laugh.

"I'm so getting you back for this, Toaster," I whisper.

"Yeah right," Spark replies telepathically. I groan. I catch up with the others to see them at one of the entrances which is a ramp that falls down into the cave from above us. We walk up the ramp as Red Tornado lands in front of us.

"Tornado, good to see ya," I say.

"Greetings," he offers. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside of the cave?" the monotonous voice makes rather it hard to discern the question portion of the sentence.

"We hoped you had a for mission for us," Aqualad conveys to the other hero.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado states simply.

"But it's been over a week and nothing," Robin tries, but is cut off.

"You'll be tested soon enough," the android states firmly. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social group," Aqualad objects strongly.

"No," Red Tornado agrees. "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave," Red Tornado says, walking past us and into the cave.

All we can do is clench our fists as he does.

Kid Flash turns to Robin, punching him in the shoulder again. "Keep busy," Kid Flash mimics nearly growling.

"Does he really think we're falling for this?" Robin questions angrily, catching Superboy's attention.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian says excitedly then turns towards Red Tornado and her expression relaxes slightly.

**Recognized: Red Tornado; 1-6**

Miss Martian sighs. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I…... cannot read his mind."

I put my hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, it's cool," I say. I see her smile and blush slightly. I shift my hand uncomfortably off of Miss Martian's shoulder. "Umm, what do you guys wanna do now?" I ask.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad says sourly.

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss Martian offers, looking to Superboy.

Robin and Kid Flash turn to Superboy instantly. "Don't look at me," he tells them seriously.

"We won't. A private tour sounds 'so' much better," Kid Flash says, turning back to Miss Martian and putting emphasis on the 'so'.

"Sh-she never said private," Robin objects.

"Team building. We'll all go," Aqualad says, stopping an argument before it begins.

We all turn to go back down the ramp, but Robin grabs Kid Flash's arm and yanks him back.

"So this is the front door…," Miss Martian begins.

"And this is the back," Miss Martian continues as we come out the other side of the mountain. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," I say, interrupting Wally.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questions.

"The cave's secret location was….. compromised," Aqualad explains.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questions confused. "Yeah. 'That' makes sense," Superboy says, putting emphasis on the 'That'.

"The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place," Robin assures, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him, then putting his other hand on top of hers. "so they'd never think to look here."

"Uh," Kid Flash interrupts and removing Robin's hand from Miss Martian's. "he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian still scratches her head, clearly still confused.

Superboy sniffs twice. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps. "My cookies." then flies down the hallway. Making it to the kitchen and removing said cookies, with telekinesis, before me and the other boys can make it into the room. As she sets them down we enter the room, looking to the burnt-black cookies on the tray.

"I was trying Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" she cuts herself off with an awkward chuckle. "Never mind."

"I'm certain they'd have tasted delicious," I say, turning back to the four other boys. "Kid doesn't seem to mind," I add with a chuckle.

Surprised Miss Martian looks back up, finding Kid Flash eating her cookies.

With his mouth still half full and a burnt cookie in each hand, Aqualad and Superboy can only watch in stunned silence. "I have a serious metabolism." he offers weakly.

"I'll… make more?" Miss Martian seems unsure how to take that comment.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian says, ducking her head slightly.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." he insists. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." he clarifies with very little hesitance.

"I'm Noah McGrath, and my buddy is Spark," I say showing no hesitation, as Spark flies out of my chest.

"Hi," Spark adds.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Robin frowns and glares at Wally as he puts his hands on his hips, annoyed by the speedster's slightly accusatory tone. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian admits brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now." she seems really excited about that fact.

Superboy remains slouched against the counter, then turns to leave which catches M'gann's attention.

The clone grunts in shock and his posture tenses, looking at the green skinned redhead in shock and possibly a tiny bit of fear.

She smiles kindly and totally unaware that she's upsetting him.

Superboy grips his head for a moment. "Get out of my head!" he shouts, gaining the attention of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and me. I turn to M'gann showing my curiosity in my expression.

"What's wrong? I don't understand," M'gann says telepathically.

I look to see all of the other boys and know that they could hear her too by their negative reactions. Robin physically grips his head with both of his hands, Kaldur turns away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand on his head, while Wally brings his own hands to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair, and Superboy's fists clench at his side looking almost ready to pounce.

"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."

"M'gann stop." Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice. M'gann closes the link and looks confused and hurt, but listens to Kaldur continue. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Attempting to lighten the mood Wally adds in his two cents. "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." saying the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Superboy from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann tries.

"Just stay out." Superboy growls cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walks into the adjoining room.

"Hello, Megan!" she says it brightly despite the fact that she hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know what we can do."

She takes off flying, leaving the rest of us to follow her. I follow her without hesitation. Robin turns to Kid Flash who shrugs, but them and Kaldur follow, leaving Superboy. M'gann stands in the hallway. "Superboy, please."

"Don't talk to me." he says, less angry and more instinctually annoyed. M'gann's face falls and Superboy looks out of the corner of his eye, seeing it. He looks back down before standing up. M'gann's face brightens, despite the fact that Superboy seems to only be doing this to not feel guilty about making a girl cry later.

Coming down the elevator we stop at the hangar. "It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann explains as the doors open. Leading me and the other now curious boy towards a red oblong shape in the hangar.

"Cute." Wally offers. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly." M'gann smiles bright, reaching her hand out. "I'll wake it." as she does the oblong turns into a shape recognizable as a ship. She even spins 180° with just a motion of her hand. A small staircase comes off the back, showing off some of the insides. She walks towards it but soon realizes the boys aren't following. "Well, are you coming?"

I walk in like I was walking into a train while the others hesitantly entered with nervous expressions. Once inside the front opens up to reveal a captain's chair and five more side chairs.

"Strap in for launch," M'gann tells us. Kid Flash, Robin and me exchange grins before sitting down.

As he does Robin goes to lean forward as the chair moves, eliciting a "whoa" from the stunned- and possibly scared- Boy Wonder. The chair reaches out and creates chest restraints that hold the thirteen-year-old in place.

Kid Flash and me sit down next and now knowing what happens, and don't panic. "Cool." Kid Flash tells M'gann.

"To think after all the things we've been through and this is the first time on an alien space ship," Spark says telepathically. I laugh at that.

"Red Tornado," M'gann says, sitting in the captain's chair. "please open the bay doors."

As the bay doors open two control towers form by M'gann's hands.

Once open the Bioship flies out at impressive speeds, only to slow just above the surface of the water and begin a near 90° upward flight, before barrel rolling to face towards the mainland once more.

"Incredible!" Robin tells M'gann, more likely impressed with the responsiveness and her piloting skills than anything.

"She sure is…" Wally agrees, but is entirely focused on M'gann, once she turns towards does he realize what he said. "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

Robin is the first to point out Wally's crappy attempt at covering up what he said. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." I burst into laughter.

"Dude!" Wally yells, mostly embarrassed, but clearly still at least a little annoyed with the smaller raven.

Kaldur turns to Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Superboy looks at Kaldur out of the corner of his eye. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Kaldur treats it as if this happens regularly around him. Superboy doesn't say anything, merely looking out at the view once more.

"He'll come around." Robin offers to M'gann, clearly knowing what the conversation between the two oldest- physically- members was about.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." M'gann says sadly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing," Wally interrupts, and proving his point by not bothering to whisper. "Right?" sure enough Superboy heard every word.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?" Robin asks, changing the topic. M'gann nods subtly, thanking him for the change, before stepping up and gaining Kaldur and Superboy's attention as her clothes begin to change. Making her look like a girlish version of Robin, costume included. Catching Wally's smirk, she turns into a girlish version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally questions.

"Yes," me and Spark say in unison.

Robin applauds M'gann. "Impressive," she turns back into herself. "but you know you're not exactly gonna to fool anyone with those."

M'gann smiles softly as she sits down. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" I question.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explains, pulling on her jacket slightly.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy says darkly not caring that he's heard by all of them.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting?" M'gann questions, though her smile doesn't return. "No, it's a very advanced technique…"

Robin leans forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Then chuckles before gesturing to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose." I give Robin a high five.

"DUDE!" Wally snaps, annoyed that he would tell her that.

"Here's something I can do." M'gann says brightly, then the entire ship disappears from sight. "Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." all five of us are on high alert as the ship bings.

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann says.

Robin scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

M'gann replies optimistically. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." as she takes the Bioship down and mere feet above the surface of the parking lot.

Superboy turns out the side window. "I think I know the cause." he says, right outside the Bioship is a tornado. Heading right for them. M'gann attempts to alter their course so not to be swept up but is unsuccessful and the Bioship glitches out of Camouflage Mode as they get fully entangled in the tornado.

Trapped inside the tornado all of us hold on and grunt as the wind whips us around. M'gann manages to open her eyes and reorientate herself, as she does her brow drops in concentration and her hands firmly press on the control towers, illuminating them as she gets them out of the tornado and to the parking lot. Where Robin, Kid, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kaldur and me all drop out of a door created in the bottom of the ship.

At the Power Plant all the works are evacuating and screaming in fear.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad questions, hearing no response he turns to where the Boy Wonder just was but finds the space between him and M'gann now empty. "Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's laugh echoes, but none of us can locate him.

"H-he was just here." M'gann objects.

Our attention turns back to the Power Plant where the windows are being blown out.

Inside the Power Plant is a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth. Tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into the support pillar nearly eight feet off the ground, then him fall to the ground. Hitting his back both times.

Me and the other members of the Team running in through the loading bay doors, Superboy jumping the stairs to land beside Robin as the Boy Wonder sits up. "Who's your new friend?"

Robin looks to Superboy, grimacing at the motion. "Didn't catch his name," the clone jumps at the villain. "but he plays kinda rough." he finishes, warning the clone.

The exo-suit wearing villain stands ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well. "My apologies." he says, revealing his robotic tone. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister then throws both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which Superboy withstands, but before he can gain any more ground Twister redirects the tornado, grabbing Superboy before launching him into the wall, a good fifteen feet off the ground. As he hits the wall dents and he falls to the metal floor, unmoving.

Now on the main floor with Aqualad, Kid Flash and me, M'gann turns me and the two other more experienced boys. From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Flight!" I shout causing me to transform into my flight mode. As Robin gets back to his feet in front of him the barefoot Atlantean looks to M'gann then nods. Understand the Martian nods back. All three taking off as a group around the Boy Wonder and I fly with them.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister's chest. He doesn't quite make it as Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. Then turn 180° and launching Kid Flash out the bay doors, where he skids across the parking lot.

I start firing beams of T.U.R.B.O. energy at Mr. Twister but he shows no recognition of them damaging him at all.

Unamused, Twister turns back in time to create twisters under a flying M'gann and a charging Aqualad, knocking both of them back and eliciting a yell. Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, while M'gann narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister goads, as Robin pulls a disk out from under his jacket. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells launching a small bomb then the disk.

Twister counteracts the bomb with dual vortices, causing it to explode at a harmless distance, thinking the Boy Wonder faked one of his moves he lets the vortices drop, giving the disk the opportunity to land in the center of his chest plate. Which the villain flicks away with one finger. "Objectively, you are." only then does it explode. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin bites back, bringing Twister's attention back to the standing five members of the Team. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!"

My beams continue to have no effect on him.

With that M'gann reaches out with her telekinesis. Destroying the fixture over his head, creating a steam barrier that Superboy jumps through. Even with the barrier Twister still reacts fast enough to catch Superboy before he can land a hit. Throwing him back and causing him to hit where the ceiling changes height, then bounce off to fall into a flying M'gann. Both Robin and Aqualad dodge without missing a beat. The Atlantean's hands charging with electricity. Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, that then become miniature twisters than pick up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other. He then creates a twister and it spins towards me causing me to spin out of control and to hit a wall and fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Indeed." the villain says, rising off the ground. "That was quite turbing. Thank you." then leaves as the Team groans back to consciousness.

Outside, in the beginnings of the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him Kid Flash comes to. Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain, then rolling to change direction and rolling through two more somersaults to stare down Twister. "What have you done to my team?" he demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and is heading right for the outside wall of the power plant.

As the wind clears Wally is braced for impact, but not slamming into the wall.

"I got you, Wally." M'gann assures, her, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad stepping out of the last of the dust.

Wally straightens out of his balled position, eyes opening. "Ohh." he sighs in relief and drops the three feet that M'gann lets him drop with ease. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister speaks to the Team.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister tells them, proving his thoughts that they are not that.

"Read his mind, find his weakness." Aqualad throws over his shoulder to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann objects, now slightly hesitant and equally confused.

"It's 'okay' with the bad guys." Robin tells her, putting emphasis on the 'okay'.

Determination sets in as M'gann sets out to do just that. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." then she breaks her concentration, knocking her head slightly. "Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." all of them look up to the 'villain' in hurt shock. "He's inorganic, an android." Aqualad turns to M'gann. "And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?" now both Robin and Kid Flash turn towards her as well.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad agrees.

"After saying we'd be ＂tested soon enough＂." Robin agrees continues. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it." Wally says, then hangs his head sadly. "We're a joke."

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the 'villain'.

"This game," Wally vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad. "so over." the three standalone before Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin accuses.

"So let's end this." Aqualad confirms.

"Consider it ended." Twister says darkly, raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds and a massive full sizes twister. As this happens, Robin's resolve gives slightly. A small amount of worry causes his lip to drop.

"An impressive show," Aqualad calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. "but we will not indulge you." all three face back towards Twister. "We will not engage."

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm, Mr. Twister. Spark ejects from my chest. "Guys, I don't think he's Red Tornado," Spark says out loud so the entire team can hear him.

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gains intensity. "Ironic." Twister says darkly before the lightning strikes the ground and hits just before the us young heroes.

The only ones who remains standing is Superboy and Spark, Superboy with his coat is scorched, and he rips it off to fully show off his Superman t-shirt, before they both launch themselves at Twister. The weather villain, barely glances down as he hits Superboy and Spark with twin bolts of lightning from his hands. Knocking the clone and the ultra-link into the ground with enough force to cause trench behind them.

Twister approaches, prepared for the final shot.

As he does, M'gann regains consciousness. She looks up at his web of lightning and he backs off. "Fine, then." M'gann remains crouched as six of them are hidden by the camouflaged Bioship. "I won't deny that you children have power," Wally comes to- his goggles now pushed to his forehead by the force of Twister's previous strike- with hand to his head and groan, but the groan barely begins before M'gann covers his mouth. "But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective." Wally, M'gann and me stare right at Twister, but he still cannot see us. "So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." emphasizing his point with a clenching of his fist to create lightning sparks does he finally leave. Heading for the town of Happy Harbor.

Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy all stare up in shock.

I rush over to a motionless Spark to see that his eye has disappeared and he has scorch marks. "Come on Toaster," I say. No response. "Walk up," I say, my voice starting to crack. No response. I can see the other's watching out of the corner of my eye, none of them sure what to do. I close my eyes. "Please walk up, Toaster," I whisper.

"Am I dead?" I hear Spark's voice ask. I fall backwards on my butt and open my eyes to see that Spark's hovering in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Wally questions, confused, looking up again.

"I placed the Bioship between us." M'gann explains.

I stand up and glare at her. "And that's supposed to make it right?" all four other boys stand up as I stalk towards as still sitting Miss Martian. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur says calmly.

"It-it was a rookie mistake." Robin agrees. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." that catches M'gann's attention. She turns straight to the other ginger; his head drops slightly. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy says darkly as he walks between M'gann and the two younger boys.

M'gann's face falls as she watches Superboy accelerate into a run, then jump. Just behind him, Kid Flash chooses that same spot to book it to supersonic speeds. Robin uses the dust cloud to disappear from sight. And I fly off in Happy Harbor's direction.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Kaldur stops a few steps in front of her and at least three to her left. "To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team." then he too takes off.

* * *

Flashback; around five months ago; February 22nd, Star City.

I attempt to punch Black Canary but she blocks it and punches me in retaliation. I stumble backwards allowing her to knock me to the floor. "Ah," I groan. Black Canary helps me up. "When will I be able to actually fight crime?" I ask annoyed.

"When you're ready," Black Canary replies. She gets into a battle stance. "Now, again!"

I try to punch her but she grabs it and then punches me, causing to tumble backwards. She tries to punch me again but I dodge it and kick her in the stomach. Black Canary stumbles back and I try to hit her but she dodges. I try to hit her again but it misses by a few centimeters. After a few more failed attempts to hit her, I lose my breath, giving her the opening to punch me and knock me to the ground.

"You're improving," Black Canary says.

"Can I just come out to patrol with you for one day? just fighting regular criminals, not the ones with abilities," I ask as I struggle to get up.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if you're ready yet," Black Canary says.

"Please, just once," I say.

Black Canary sighs. "Well I can't see the harm in you coming with me for one night, if you follow my orders at all times."

"I won't let you down," I say.

* * *

End flashback.

The town of Happy Harbor is under siege, or nearly, twin twisters blow through the small town, triggering car alarms and panic. One rips across the harbor, picking up boats and dropping them in the town square before that same twister runs through a building. Taking it down with ease. The three twisters are destroying what there is of the postage stamp town.

Twister stands in the center, controlling the destruction. "Certainly this will get the required attention."

"You've got ours!" Kid Flash shouts, gaining Twister's attention. "Full and undivided!" the goggle-wearing speedster rips down the road, hitting Twister hard enough to knock him back a good three feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister proclaims. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Before he can act on his annoyance Superboy drops with a battle cry and hits Twister hard enough to knock him back three or four times the distance Kid Flash did. As he comes to a stop, both boys stand ready.

Twister unleashes another twister that is going straight for them.

I fly closer and fire at him to see it's having the same effect. I land on the ground. 'I need to use a different mode, but which one, strength is obviously not the answer after watching what Mr. Twister did to Superboy. Same thing for speed mode and what happened to Wally. Stealth won't help and scuba will only make things worse, ah, think,' I think to myself. I sigh. "What T.U.R.B.O. mode should I use?" I ask Spark as I watch my teammates get hammered by Mr. Twister.

"What about that new T.U.R.B.O. mode we found," Spark replies.

"It's untested," I reply.

"Got any better ideas?" Spark asks.

"Go T.U.R.B.O.! Cannon!" I exclaim. My suit changes to a suit a different one, it was around the same size as the strength mode but has silver armor plate covering most of the armor.

I step forward and crack my knuckles. "Let's see what this mode can do," I say.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid Flash questions, sounding more annoyed than surprised.

"Never leave home without it-" Robin confirms and defends, clipping it together. "First thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah, right after don't go to the bathroom without it." Wally grumbles. I roll my eyes under my helmet and shake my head at their antics.

"Listen to me." M'gann's voice comes over the mental link.

Robin grabs his head in his hands as does Kid Flash, though his eyes noticeably clench shut as well.

Aqualad gets thrown back by Superboy, who managed to get himself out from under the boat. "All of you."

Superboy grabs his head. "What did we tell you?"

"I know, and I know I messed up," M'gann admits. "but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."

* * *

Flashback, almost five months ago, February the 22nd, Star city

I am standing on top of a building with Black Canary, watching a man from down below who has heavily armed men. "Who's he?" I ask putting at the man in charge.

"His name is Troy Winter. He's from Gotham and he's a criminal who competes with criminals like Two-face and Penguin," Black Canary explains. "What's he doing in Star City," she adds rhetorically.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"We watch them and find out what they want and then we figure out what to do from there," Black Canary says. We then turn our attention to the men below. Troy leads them into a Star Labs storage facility. Black Canary then jumps over to the Star Lab Storage Facility roof. She sends me a hand signal to jump over.

I take in a deep breath and then move backwards. I run forward and jump, barely making it to the roof. I start panting.

"Follow me," Black Canary whispers running off. I follow her. We then sneak inside and stand on these platforms and watch the men from above. Troy Winter, who's on a platform has a Star Labs brief case attached to his belt, a laser gun and a hostage who works here. Below him on the ground are his men guarding the entrances.

"Look, it's Black Canary and that new guy!" one of Troy Winter's men shout shouting at me and Black Canary. Both of us fall off of the platform we are on. I land on the same platform as Troy Winter and Black Canary falls on the floor with his men.

"I'll distract his men, you deal with Winter," Black Canary orders.

I get up on my feet and face Winter. Winter blasts me with orange lasers that come out of his laser gun. They knock me back. Suddenly they stop and Winter grits his teeth. Yes, he ran out of ammo. I rush forward. Winter then pushes the hostage over the edge but grabbing him by the collar of his science jacket to stop the hostage from falling.

"Let me go, 'hero', or 'he' dies," Winter says putting emphasis on 'hero and pointing at the hostage when saying 'he'.

I walk backwards slowly and put my hands up. "Let him go, he's got nothing to do with this," I say.

"Alright, super zero," Winter says, letting go of the collar.

I rush over and jump off the edge shouting, "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Flight!" transforming me into flight mode. I then try to grab the hostages hand but miss and he plummets into a vat with 'toxic waste' written on it.

"No," I whisper, flying directly over the vat in shame. I look up to see Winter's gone with the case. I look over to Black Canary to see she's defeated Winter's goons. I look away. I fly onto the ledge and transform back to base mode.

* * *

End flashback, present.

Two citizens are still running around the town. A police officer is directing everyone. "Get Back! Everyone clear the area!" unaware of the twister headed right for him.

A citizen running away watches as Red Tornado flies over him, and he smiles.

Red Tornado comes to the center of Happy Harbor where Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and me now stand just out of Twister's range. The villain stops as he sees Tornado. "Hit the showers, boys." the Leaguer instructs, landing. Though not accompanied by his usual red tornado like he used when greeting the Team outside the Mountain "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," I object, crossing my arms.

"But we've got a plan now." Robin objects with a frown.

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado tells them. All of us say nothing as we walk away.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister tells Tornado.

"I'm here now." Tornado says, his right hand reaching out beyond his cape to create a twister he sends right at Twister. Who counteracts it, but as Tornado attempts an attack on his turned back, Twister sends another at the Leaguer.

Tornado disperses the attack before any damage can be done. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado says, using both hands to create a tornado behind him to throw at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister emphasizes his point with a punch that blocks the rubble with a wall made of air before shooting lightning at the Leaguer.

Tornado dodges and takes flight, guiding the lightning to one of the crashed boats which explodes into him knocking him to the ground as he sparks.

Twister lands beside him. "Remain still, android." all his fingertips become computer connectors which fall around the back of Red Tornado's head and neck. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado grabs the wires, turning his head towards Twister before turning into M'gann's head. "Longer than you might think." her voice hers once more.

"No." Twister gaps, then M'gann launches him back with her telekinesis, ripping out the wires from his hand. Into an oncoming twister, which catches the villain and sends him over her head. As it comes to a stop, Kid Flash was the one creating it, by spinning.

I then start to glow with T.U.R.B.O. energy. I then charge at Mister Twister. When I hit Mister Twister there is a miniature explosion of T.U.R.B.O. energy. Launching a heavily damaged Mister Twister into the harbor with an impressive splash.

As he sinks, he turns to find Aqualad waiting for him, impaling the two points in the metal he's using into his already damaged chest area. Then his tattoos begin to glow and electricity passes into Twister. The explosion brings him back to the ground. One of his arms missing. M'gann uses her telepathy to bring him off the ground and rip his other arm off as Robin throws exploding disks which knock Twister to the ground.

Even with no arms Twister rises to his knees, only to find the whole Team before him. The chest panel opens, revealing a man, forty (ish), medium length brown hair in a green and white suit. He falls out of the exo-suit and to the ground. "Foul. I-I call foul." he stutters.

M'gann steps up, an angry look in her eyes, before telekinetically reaching over to pull up a massive slab of the ground. Realizing what she's doing Kaldur attempts to stop her by forcing her arms back to her body, but at that point it was already over the man. The rock hits, crushing him before their eyes.

Wally and Robin stand stunned before Robin gets angry and steps up the girl three years his senior. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

I stand in front of M'gann. "I'm sure she's got a good reason," I say. I turn to M'gann. "Right?"

M'gann gives me a small smile. "You said you trust me." Lifts the boulder to reveal another android, though now it's in crushed pieces. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally steps up and grabs one of the eyeballs. "Cool. Souvenir." flicking in so he can catch it in in his fist as he looks to M'gann.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur tells her sincerely.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission." Wally agrees. When no one says anything he has to ask. "Get it? Rocked."

As the android's eye turns red Robin mutters an "ignore him." then continues in a brighter tone. "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

M'gann chuckles. "Thanks. Me, too."

* * *

Flashback, almost five months ago, February the 22nd, Star city

3rd person P.O.V.

Troy winter in a dark room looks at the Star Labs brief case he stole that is sitting on the table. He opens the brief case to see a purple crystal with a continuously flashing glow. Troy Winter grins. "The light's gonna be happy," he says to himself. He touches it to examine it. The light stops flashing and glows a bright purple light that covers the room.

* * *

Scene change, Star Labs Storage Facility.

A creature crawls out of the vat that the hostage was thrown in. The creature gasps for air. A security guard walks over to the creature but leaves enough space that it can't attack him. "What the hell," the security guard says. The creature starts to get up. The security guard aims his gun at the creature. "Stop or I'll open fire," the security guard says. The creature stands up. The security guard's fires at it. The creature just laughs as the bullet fling off of it and the creature walks forwards to the now scared security guard. Two blades made of this green liquid flow out of the creature's left arm. The security guard moves backwards as he shoots at the creature and says into his communicator, "I need help. Theirs a creatu-," but he's cut off by the creature stabbing his blades through the man's chest burning through him.

"Troy Winter. Black Canary. T.U.R.B.O. Titan," the creature lists off before removing the blade from the security guard's chest. The security guard falls to the ground. "They all must die!"

* * *

End Flashback

Noah's/ T.U.R.B.O. Titan's P.O.V.

Me, in camouflage mode, and the rest of the team are talking with Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur tells the Leaguer.

"Agreed." Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the android and the computer readouts.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questions.

"No. This was your battle." Tornado says simply. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Robin, Wally, and Superboy all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann objects.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado states then walks off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally comments as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally hisses but doesn't object to it in any other way.

"And inaccurate." both boys stop dead. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Kid Flash's eyes clench closed and he frowns, just opening one eye to look at the Boy Wonder. A silent 'help ME!' gesture that he doesn't want Tornado to see.

Robin forces out a nervous chuckle as. "Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

Kaldur grabs Robin's shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder's attention to him. "And more respectful."

Red Tornado says nothing more as he walks away, but M'gann stands at the entrance of hall as the other boy's head to the dorm section of the Cave.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says happily. "This Team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur agrees.

Superboy goes to follow but stops as he catches M'gann looking at him. He looks down with a small amount of concentration coming over his face before he looks back to her. "Sorry." then leaves.

M'gann, smiles softly. I walk over to her. M'gann turns to me. "I'm sorry about before, I was scared, and it made me angry and I needed to put it somewhere and I just blamed it on you," I say. I look down. "Spark and Black Canary, there the closest thing to family I have left, and the thought of losing either of them, it terrifies me," I say. I look up at M'gann and sigh.

M'gann puts a hand on my shoulder. "Apology excepted," M'gann says.

There was silence for a few seconds. "If you'd like, you could talk to me telepathically," I say.

M'gann looks at me a bit excited. "Really?" She asks.

"Well I have an alien over my shoulders 24 7 so I don't have much privacy, and if it makes you feel more at home here, then it's worth it," I say.

M'gann tucks some hair behind her ear. "I'd like that," M'gann says.

M'gann and me just stand there staring at each other's eyes. I then hear my phone ring. I pull it out and turn it on. 'Twelve missed calls from uncle Bruce, and forty-three missed calls from aunt Agnes,' a monotonous voice from my phone says.

I groan. "I'm 'so' dead," I say putting emphasis on the 'so'. I sigh. "I gotta go before I get in even more trouble," I say.

"Just let me put the metal link up first," M'gann says. I nod. M'gann put her hand on my forehead. M'gann concentrates. I stare at M'gann's lips. If I just move an inch closer, then... I start blushing deep red. M'gann's checks then change to the same color.

I start walking backwards a bit. "I gotta go," I say, pointing backwards with my thumb. "But we can hang out later," I add, before turning around and running to the zeta tubes.

I hear M'gann dreamily sigh, making me blush even harder.

**Recognized: T.U.R.B.O. Titan B-0-5**

The Zeta tubes teleport me back to Star City and I have only one thought on my mind, 'does she feel the same way.'

* * *

**Okay. How was that? Also do you think Noah should be in charge of the team or should I leave Aqualad in charge. Please give feedback and until next time, Ant boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Drop-zone

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**The Flashback's for this chapter is based on the Max steel episode, Hard Water.**

**Hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Drop-zone

The Team is in the Bioship and en-route to their first official mission. Me in base mode.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian tells them.

I think back on the debrief.

"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman says, showing the Team the map of the island, all stand watching, but Kid Flash is also eating chips. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse. "The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That's where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League need to intervene, it will." Once again the profile changes back to the island map. "The plan requires two drop zones." said drop zones appear on the map.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to whip around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances.

"Work that out between you." Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announces, startling me and getting me to look back at her, and Aqualad. Who stands as the straps remove themselves. Even his chair disappears as he stands up.

He hits his symbol and his suit turns from navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents. "Ready." he says, looking to Miss Martian.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." she says as they come within eyesight of the island. Over the water a hole in the base of the Bioship forms, Aqualad dropping out and diving into the water below.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." he tells the team through his comm. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian says as they stop over a break in the canopy. All the remaining members stand as their straps and chairs fade into the ship's floor. Miss Martian raises a hand and lines fall from the ceiling which Robin and Kid Flash don't hesitate to attach to.

Once attached, Kid Flash raises his hand to his lightning bolt emblem. The white turning light grey as the yellow turns to a darker grey and his goggles turn almost black, his red accents remaining as he looks it over with a smile. "How cool is this?" he asks, turning towards Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian says, before her own clothes change, her blue boots and skirt become a skin tight full body suit, all black and accented with the same red X and edging like on Martian Manhunter. Only her cape remains blue.

"Uh, that works too." he admits, stunned.

"Go T.U.R.B.O! Stealth!" I exclaim, and an orb of T.U.R.B.O. energy surrounds me as I change into a darker form of my base mode. I turn to Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

"Show off," Kid Flash mumbles. I shake my head and chuckle.

Kid Flash then turns towards Superboy who kept the black t-shirt with the Superman S on it, black pants and boots. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." he says crossing his arms.

I attach to one of the lines from the ceiling before we all drop out. Me, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin hit with a small thud. Realizing Superboy's not beside us, we glance up and yelp before diving to the side. Just narrowly avoid Superboy as he hits the ground hard enough to create a boom and a two-foot-deep crater. "Knew I didn't need a line." he says confidently.

"I don't think creating a small earthquake helped the covert part of the mission," I say, looking up at Robin as he stands up in the base of the tree he got himself, knowing he was about to say something similar.

Kid Flash comes out of the forest from the other direction and Miss Martian comes back down to the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian says.

"Head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and meet you ASAP," Aqualad replies through the comms.

"Roger that." Robin says, looking down at his hologlove which has a map of the island, as Superboy, Miss Martian, and me stand at their full height and look over his head on his right and Kid Flash is crouched over his left shoulder.

Then all four take off to the factory. Passing through the forest, under a waterfall, before ending up back in the forest.

Back in trappable terrain, Robin pulls up his hologlove which shows off mines that have been set around them, then the safest and straightest path to the factory.

Something catches Superboy's full attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no…" Kid Flash snarks. "Wait." clearly he realized how rude that was. "Is this a super-hearing thing?"

"Cool," Miss Martian says.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asks, but Robin is once again gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked." Aqualad commands through the comms.

Kid Flash smirks and drops his goggles down over his eyes. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads." Superboy corrects. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gunfire commences. Clearly, they aren't on the same side, which is good news for the Team.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid comments.

"Swing wide, steer clear." I command as Kid steps forward to be next to Superboy.

"Yeah-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid tells him, then vaults over the tree, running down the trail. The trail is wet, and he loses his footing, falling down the hill and right into the firefight. As he falls, he looks up to find a surprised Bane to confirm that he's seeing things right he even lifts his goggles off his eyes. "So much for the stealthy."

Bane's surprise only lasts a moment before he starts firing rapidly at Kid Flash, running away doesn't help him much as it gains the attention of the Kobra soldiers as well.

Superboy charges ahead, taking Bane's blind spot and tackling him to the ground. Or at least attempting to, Bane gets himself over the teen and slams him into the soft ground. He goes for a wrist-lock on his captive right arm but finds Superboy overpowering him. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a tree.

Kid Flash continues to evade the bullets, and two of the men see a shadow pass over them, looking up Robin drops right on top of one of them. "What is wrong with you guys?" he questions, upper cutting the other and following up with a side kick to get his bubble back. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

I hit an assailant, cloaking myself with stealth mode's ability. "Way to fill us in, Rob," I say sarcastically, then hitting the assailant with a front kick to the chin then completing a full flip before landing on the ground again.

Robin's attention turns, hearing one run away. He pulls out a birdarang to throw at him, but instead, the Kobra soldier is stopped short by Aqualad dropping right in front of him. Not sure what to do as the Atlantean places his hand on his chest, and his tattoos glow before he zaps him right in the chest. Stepping on the communicator that fell out of his hand, which crunches under his barefoot.

* * *

Flashback; around five months ago; March 4th; Star city carnival

"Why do I have to go here. It's 'so' boring," I say, putting emphasis on the 'so'.

My aunt and uncle turn to me and sigh. "Come on. Just try to enjoy yourself," Uncle Bruce says.

I sigh. "Fine," I say. I look around for anything interesting. I hear a scream from the beach. I turn to the beach to see what the problem is. In the water, there is a ship and then behind it, a whirlpool that wants to take the ship again.

I turn back to my aunt and uncle. "I need to go to the bathroom, please," I lie.

"I told you to go to the toilet before we left honey," Aunt Agnes says. "We just got here."

"I'm really, really busting," I lie.

"Be quick," Aunt Agnes concedes.

"Thank you," I say, before running off to somewhere where I can transform without anyone watching. "Go T.U.R.B.O.!" I exclaim transforming into base mode.

Then I am running in the bridge on my way to the water, then I turn into Turbo Flight Mode. Then I fly to the ship and then I grab the anchor of the ship, and then I hook it to shore. Then I turn into Turbo Strength Mode and then I pull the ship away from the whirlpool. Then the people are happy, until the whirlpool comes again and then it wants to take the ship away again. So I grab the anchor again, but it breaks and the ship disappears, sucked in by the whirlpool.

"better tell Canary before she finds out herself," I mutter to myself.

"_Agreed," _Spark says.

* * *

End flashback.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin says, looking at most of the assailants that all now tied to the trees. "They belong to the Cult of The Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." he tells the Boy Wonder, not letting him leave his sight in fear that he will disappear again.

"Agreed." Robin says, putting no fault on his mentor. "And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons," he puts his hand on his chin as it all suddenly becomes clear. "I'm betting they came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists." Kid Flash says confidently. "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"Then why wouldn't these cultists be on venom?" I ask, cutting him off.

Robin nods. "Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash questions, leaning forward to get right in front of the boy's mask covered eyes.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says strongly, standing up straighter.

"And it's you?!" Kid Flash questions, annoyance clear as he steps into Robin's personal space. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughs for few seconds. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got."

To the side, Miss Martian, Superboy and me can only look on in silence. Until Miss M speaks up. "Don't you want to lead?"

The Kryptonian shakes his head and scoffs, then turns to look at Miss M out of the corner of his eye. "You?"

Miss M nearly leans back and puts her hand up as if to shove the idea away from her physically. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

Superboy smiles, looking at her directly. "You did alright."

"Thanks," Miss Martian says, before turning to me. "What about you?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure," I say.

"_Noah," _Spark says telepathically. _"Bane's planning trick the team into giving him what he wants."_

"Yeah? You don't even have superpowers!" he sees Kid Flash go to walk away from the conversation, but the Boy Wonder follows close behind.

"Neither does Batman!" is the thirteen-year-old's retort.

Kid Flash stops "Duh," he snaps, then rounds the Boy Wonder again. "you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin retorts, he jabs his thumb at himself to prove his point.

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two teens, both boys snap their heads in his direction. Kid Flash still annoyed, but Robin's eyes go wide. "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." Bane baits them. The whole Team now steps in so they can see Bane. "Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian steps up. "There is a secret entrance" then she kneels down and places her hand on her temple to further concentrate. "but he's also hiding something." her tone goes sour and her eyes glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." he says smugly.

Miss Martian's eyes still glow but she loses her intensity. "Ohh." she groans, pulling out of his mind. "He's mentally reciting fútbol scores en Español." she looks over her shoulder at the boys. "This could take a while."

Bane speaks up before anyone else does. "It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." behind Miss M the boys exchange looks, then eventually nod.

* * *

Flashback; around five months ago; March 4th; the Hall of Justice.

I explain what happened to me at the carnival.

"The Justice league will look into it," Batman says.

"I could help," I say.

"Noah, you're still too inexperienced. Maybe next time," Black Canary says.

I frown but don't argue. "All right, then," I say.

* * *

End flashback.

On top of a cliff, the Team and Bane can see the factory clearly. Bane stops about three feet from the edge, pointing. Both Robin and Kid Flash both step up to get a closer look. Kid with his goggles, Robin with a pair of binoculars. What he sees is a forklift and containers by a helipad.

"Look at all that product." Robin mutters, shocked. "A buy is going down." Bane walks away, but the Team remains. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." I state with conviction.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agrees, lifting his goggles as he stands up straighter.

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin says with a smirk as he stands up.

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questions, annoyed. "Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." all three are observing Bane as he lifts a giant rock away from the entrance to an old mine. The only point of his efforts are a few grunts. While Miss M and Superboy exchange a slight look of confusion.

"Answers are this way." Bane says simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel. All five teens join him to look down the tunnel. Bane says nothing as he heads towards the tunnel.

"So. Now el Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash comments angrily and slightly sarcastic. Robin stalks past him, using the back of his hand to smack Kid Flash's cheek. Kid turns to Superboy, M'gann, and Aqualad with a shrug.

* * *

Scene change.

The Team and Bane walk down the mine until they come to a metal door, which Bane uses his fingerprint to unlock. Which leads them right to a door on the factory floor.

Bane props the door open slightly, giving Robin just enough room to get a full look around the- now confirmed to be- empty floor. "All clear." he vocalizes before running out of the doorway. The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location Robin is nowhere in sight.

"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane questions, annoyance at the possibility of their infiltration being compromised rising.

"No," Aqualad assures, but his own voice is giving away his own annoyance. "he just does that."

Kid Flash slides his goggles over his eyes with ease. "Stay put. I'll get our Intel and be back before Boy Wonder." by the time he finishes the sentence he's already running.

I reach out as I see Kid Flash's movement, but don't get hold. "Wait, Kid!"

Spark flies out of my chest. "I'll go and make sure they don't get in too much trouble," he says, before sneakily flying after Kid Flash.

Bane watches Spark leave, looking to me with a smug smile. "Great chain of command," he continues his jabs at Aqualad with the sarcasm and the continued smugness in those four simple words.

The four remaining teens share a look. While over their heads Robin runs across the catwalk and up the stairs to the command center.

* * *

Flashback; around five months ago; March 5th; THI.

I look out the window and see a spacecraft. I let out a groan. _"Is this about the lost tanker?" _Spark asks.

"Of course it, Sherlock," I whisper harshly, trying to keep as quiet as I can and saying the last word sarcastically. "What else would it be about?"

"_I don't know," _Spark says.

I groan. I take dep breath in. "I hate sitting here waiting. I wish there was something I could do, you know," I say.

I then hear a count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, si…..," I hear my classmates shout but are stop. I then see what's got them like this. A tsunami heading towards the spacecraft. People, visitors and workers alike run for their lives. I sneak off in the chaos.

* * *

End Flashback.

Inside the command center, a Kobra agent is working on the computers. There's a small swish before a Batarang hits the computer console beside him, causing it to spark. As he turns to look a green gas is released from the Batarang. The agent coughs then passing out.

Robin holds no qualms as he grabs the back of his cloak and drops his upper body to the ground with a thud. Then taking the chair and sitting down at the computer.

* * *

Scene change.

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and me are all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hides in the shadows of a crate stack.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observes with shock.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy observes. "They're not touching this Venom."

As a forklift drives away they turn towards each other. "Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offers, unsure, but figuring a one off guess is better than nothing.

Superboy's focus changes as he looks in the opposite direction they just were. "Helicopter's coming." he says, out of instinct the other two follow his gaze. Bane's eyes narrow as all four look out the small skylight.

It takes a few moments, but then they start to be able to hear the helicopter's blades as it approaches.

* * *

Flashback: around five months ago; March 5th; outside THI.

I hover in the air, in T.U.R.B.O. flight mode, as I look at the wave. I look down to see Aquaman attempting and failing to use his power to make the tsunami disappear and his new protégé, Aqualad is helping everyone evacuate. The tsunami is getting bigger and bigger. I try to split it apart with my wing, but it somehow grows back. "This water is the same as the water from the carnival," Spark says.

The tsunami is getting closer and closer to THI. I try and fail to stop the tsunami. I then fly over to Aqualad and help him get the people to safety. The wave hits and it takes some of the THI workers, the THI building, the spacecraft, and also me.

I can feel the water pulling me lower and lower. I try to fight back but can't break free from its grasp. Water starts leaking through the gaps in my helmet. I then see Aqualad who pulls me out of the water. I gasp for air as I get out of the water.

I turn to Aqualad. "Thanks," I say.

* * *

End flashback.

The computer Robin's on is beeping away as he runs over the chemical formula for the agent. Listing off 'HB'2'Ca'4', Cs'2 Ho'4', PH'4 Mo'8', and Ca'1 Hg'6'.

Kid Flash zooms in, skidding to a stop and taking a bite out of something, then proceeding to talk with food in his mouth. "What you got?" Spark flies in.

"Chemical formulas." Robin says, hunching a little closer to the keyboard as if that would help him work faster. Ever the science nerd Kid Flash joins him at the computer. "I guessing it involves Venom, but…" he trails unsure, but also not even pausing as Kid Flash takes another loud bite out of the bar in his hand.

"This one's Venom," Kid Flash says, as if he's talking to a three-year-old, and using his bar to point at the screen. As the screen shows another compound he continues. "this one's-" he cuts himself off. "Whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." they watch as the two begin to merge on screen. "Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent." he realizes horrified. Then turns to Robin. "But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Spark realizes. "Using the cult to create the Blockbuster-Venom superformula."

Robin stands up his hand going to his ear. "Robin to Aqualad we got-" Kid Flash turns away from the computer as he hears Robin stop. "... static." he mutters angrily.

* * *

Scene change.

From out of the helicopter's opening doors the shadows clear, revealing a buff white man with blonde hair. In a black on black outfit and his facial features covered by a grey hockey mask. As he walks between two lines of the cult his matching forearm and shoulder/upper arm guards show.

"Lord Kobra." he greets.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returns, as the girl from before steps up. "The shipment is ready." she opens the box to reveal the blue vials.

Sportsmaster takes one, holding it up to look at it. "The new Kobra-Venom?" he questions.

Kobra gestures to Blockbuster. "A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game-changer." Sportsmaster proudly states, flipping the vial to catch it in his fist. "Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League."

Above them, Miss Martian uses her camouflage and me standing outside with her using my T.U.R.B.O. modes stealth capability's to blend in. "Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now." even though she basically invisible her eyes begin to glow.

* * *

Scene change.

In the factory, on a catwalk. Bane and Superboy keep watch while Aqualad has his eyes closed to see Miss M's telepathic image.

"Sportsmaster." he says, opening his eyes. "He is the buyer?" he questions, looking to Superboy shocked. Then brings his hand up to his ear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" he gets the same results as Robin. He huffs in annoyance. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan now."

Bane is all too pleased with his opening. "I have a suggestion." then jumps over the rail with a battle cry.

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other's arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

* * *

Scene change.

I hear the gunshots from inside. I rush over to the helicopter and tap it, causing it to spark up. I then run inside.

As I get in I see two Kobra agents on Aqualad's side. Spark flies in and blasts them, knocking them backwards.

I move to use my comm but I hear static. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed," I say. "Link us up."

Her eyes widen as she processes what she heard, bringing her hand to her head. _"Everyone online?"_ she asks.

Superboy growls through the punch that hits him in the face. _"Yeah."_ he replies, his dislike all-too-obvious.

"_You know it, beautiful."_ Kid Flash says with a smile, despite the fact that he's getting shot at, still.

"_Alright, I'm ordering a tactical retreat. I've bought us some time but we need to get out of here so we can come up with an actual plan," _I order, knowing that Boy Wonder wouldn't leave unless he knew that the villains won't be able to get away.

"_Fine," _Robin says obviously annoyed.

I through Spark like a boomerang, knocking out many of the Kobra agents who were shooting at us. _"Kid, clear us a path," _I order.

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad and me running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind our heads. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Superboy continues to hold off Blockbuster.

Finally getting a proper hold he throws Blockbuster into amassing Kobra agents to give him time to get away as well. He makes it through the door then slams it shut.

He and Aqualad are the only ones who have to take off and run, which they don't wait on as Blockbuster knocks the door in.

"Superboy, the support beams," I shout as he and Aqualad catch up with the rest of the group.

He punches out three in succession but wasn't expecting the cave in to be so rapid. Thankfully Miss Martian grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away from the debris.

Forcing the Kobra agents to the same on the other side of the cave in. Blockbuster takes one look and walks away.

* * *

Flashback: around five months ago; March 5th; the Hall of Justice.

"We told you too stay out of it," Batman says.

"I was at THI on a field trip. It was a coincidence. When I saw that people were in danger, I couldn't stand there waiting so I ran in to help," I explain.

"Alright, if you see anything happen while you are going about your day call us, but otherwise, stay out of it. The adults can handle this," Batman says.

Spark flies out of my chest. "Sir, I detected an anomaly in the water - It's been hyper hydrogenated at a sub-atomic level," Spark says.

Okay, I don't understand the sceincy thing, but it's a lead, let us find it," I say.

"No, me, Aqualad, and Black Canary are looking into this," Batman says, in a tone that says, that's final.

I sigh. "Alright, I'll stay out of it," I say.

I walk off. _"You're not going to stay out of it, are you?" _Spark asks.

Once I'm out of Batman's hearing range I reply with a very smug, "Do you even need to ask."

What I don't notice is Aqualad and Batman talking. "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't get in any trouble," Batman orders.

* * *

End flashback.

Aqualad snaps a glow stick create a light source. Robin stands with his back to Aqualad, looking to the cave in, while Kid Flash leans heavily on the wall, Superboy calmly stands beside and Miss Martian is on the other side.

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questions.

I walk over to Robin. "Robin, you may have the most experience out of all of us. But that might be the reason you aren't ready to lead." Kid Flash stands and the whole group has their focus solely on the Boy Wonder's body language. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are clearly defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader needs to be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

Robin turns and physically swipes the idea away. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" then looks down with a pained groan. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he questions, entirely to himself and with a note of pain in his words. "You should lead us, Noah. You're the only who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash shouts. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on." Robin cuts him off, even using his secret ID in the field. "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss M says, placing her hands on her hips. "It's so obvious."

"Coulda told ya." Superboy concurs, leaning against a support beam slightly behind Aqualad with his arms cross and actually smiling. He turns his attention towards Kid Flash with a frown.

Wally brings his hands off his hips and over his shoulders as he shrugs, then brings his hands back to his hips and smiles. "Okay."

"Alright then, I accept the role as team leader. Now let's come up with a plan," I say.

"Shouldn't we prevent the helicopter from leaving the island?" Robin asks.

"I sabotaged it. It'll hopefully buy us enough time to come up with a real plan," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

On the helipad, Sportsmaster is in the chopper while Shimmer and Kobra remain outside listening to it creak and stutter, but not start.

"Sabotage." Sportsmaster states, considering it was running fine when he left. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly." Kobra agrees, his annoyance showing before he turns to Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it." she bows and walks off as Sportsmaster steps beside Kobra and one of his agents and Blockbuster join the two.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" he asks.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us." Kobra snarls, walking away.

Flashback; around five months ago; March 5th; the ocean where the Tsunami came from.

I am riding on an inflatable searching for anything suspicious. I then see something and paddle towards it to find out that it's a diaper. I groan. "Wait during the conversation with Bat-killjoy you said something about an anomaly. Is it possible for you to track it?" I ask.

"_Yes,"_ Spark says.

"Then what are you wait for?" I ask.

"_To find the anomaly in water, I'd have to be near it enough to smell it,"_ Spark says.

"Then let's move around until we find it," I say, before pulling the joystick to make it go faster but accidently fall off. "Spark, go to shore and me another boat," I say, as I struggle to maintain being above the water.

"_No, I've got a better idea,"_ Spark says.

A sphere of T.U.R.B.O. energy surrounds me. It then is absorbed back into me and reveals the changes to my armor, it had bright blue fins coming out of the side my arm and leg part of the armor as well as one on my back, I have some very small green patches on my armor, blue diving fins for both feet, and the shape and design of my helmet changed as well. I stop falling and I start floating.

"Wow, what is this?" I ask as I look at the hands of my armor. "How can I breathe in hear?"

"_This is T.U.R.B.O. scuba dive mode. And it's made for underwater conditions," _Spark explains.

"Then why didn't we use this earlier?" I ask, annoyed.

"_Do you know how long it took me to find this T.U.R.B.O. mode," _Spark replies. _"A little gratitude won't kill ya."_

I float down towards trying to find anomaly water, not knowing that Aqualad is flowing me.

* * *

End flashback.

"Sportsmaster the supplier/buyer." Robin says as all five run down the mine tunnel. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

Despite having superspeed Kid Flash remains beside Robin, though both are in the lead, with Aqualad, Superboy and me behind them, and Miss Martian the furthest back and in the air.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash agrees. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is ＂tip of the iceberg＂." Aqualad states, coming to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit. Something long and metal dropping from his grip. Joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

"Halt, niños." Bane commands, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. "I'm feeling explosive."

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced they wouldn't make it out in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" I ask, pretending to sound confused.

"I want my factory back." Bane states simply.

"Kid, you'll need a running start." I say through the mind link, the ginger does as he's told and slowly starts taking steps backward.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." he smirks proudly before continuing. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more." he holds out the trigger. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." he didn't notice the blur and went to hit the button on to find it missing.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice asks from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. "This trigger thingy?" he continues to question, showing Bane the still intact trigger in his hand.

Bane went to go punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by an unseen force. Or rather M'gann's telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground the others join her where Bane can see them.

Superboy drops into a fighting stance. "Finally." sounding both pleased, amused and some frightening degree of desperate. M'gann looks to him and fully settles into his stance. "Drop him."

She looks up innocently as she drops her hand, the force holding Bane diminishes and he falls right into the hard uppercut from Superboy.

* * *

Flashback: around five months ago; March 5th; underwater.

"_Noah, There's no sign of that tanker. But I am detecting particles of hyper hydrogenated water. The water's chemical makeup has been manipulated, So the water itself could be manipulated,"_ Spark says.

"So what, the water's alive?" I ask, attempting to understand what he's saying.

"_Yes sir and the vortex created by the animated water, seems to have left a trail on the ocean floor," _Spark says.

"Okay, that doesn't sound creepy at all," I say sarcastically as I follow the trail on the ocean floor.

As I follow the map I make it to a cave. I walk into the cave, and continue to follow the map.

"The hydrogenated water readings is getting stronger," Spark says. I notice that there's no water in sight in the cave but I'm right were the maps telling me to go.

"And the creepy level readings are off the charts," I add. But then I spot the tanker, the spacecraft and other objects. "Wow, everything's here. Everything that was missing is here," I say. I wander further inside to see the _'batboat?' _"Yeah, the adults are handling this alright," I say, mocking Batman's words.I then I see everyone who was abducted, which included the recently abducted Batman, Aquaman and Black Canary, in these pods. I walk over to Black Canary who is also in a pod. "Canary," I say. She smiles when she sees me. "Titan," She says. The smile suddenly turns to a frown. "Behind you!" she shouts. I then get trapped by water which throws me around like I'm a rag doll.

"What the hell is that?" I ask.

"_Um, about those chemically manipulated water particles?!"_ Spark says.

"Let me guess! You're picking them up again!" I shout.

"_No, they're picking us up!"_

The water then jumps away and forms into an elemental creature like the ones that attacked me before. A water creature.

The water creature looks like it's ready to pounce. "Now you shall perish," the water creature says, with a grunt.

I was surprised it could talk. "W-we weren't-t trying to seek you out. We were just looking for the people you snatched," I explain, stuttering about from my shock that it could talk. It grunts again.

"The humans are mine! You and this traitorous ultra-link Will not take them back!" the water creature says.

"Uh, Spark? You know this guy?" I ask.

"_No, pretty sure I would remember a twenty-foot water monster!"_ Spark replies.

"Fool. I am no monster. I'm an ultra-link just like you," the water creature says, somehow able to hear Spark.

"_An ultra-link?!" _Spark asks.

"You already meet one of my comrades- earth," The water creature says.

"I knew you looked familiar. Guess I'll have to kick your tail, like I did his," I say.

"Huh, is that so?" the water creature asks. The water creature charges at me but is stopped Aqualad who charges in front of me and shields me with a sword made on water. He then uses his other water bearer to create a mace that he bashes the creature with, knocking it backwards.

"What is that creature?" Aqualad asks me, but doesn't take his eyes off his.

"He's has the power to control water," I say. "Can you use your powers to stop him?"

"No, I tried, it doesn't seem to work," Aqualad says. "I'll distract him, you, come up with a plan."

Aqualad then charges in and attacks the Water creature.

"How do we stop him?" I ask, partly to Spark and partly to myself.

"_I don't know. We can't hit him, since he's not solid," _Spark says.

"Solid. Solid. Spark you're a genius. We can't punch him, but that doesn't mean we can't make him solid," I say.

"_I don't follow," _Spark says.

"Just trust me," I say. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Strength!" I exclaim, causing me to transform into my T.U.R.B.O. strength mode.

I use my enlarged hands to pick up as much dirt as I can from the wall and then I over arm throw it at the Water creature. I do it again and again until he is completely cover. And then he hardens and can't move.

"_Wait the walls are rich in limestone and clay. When mixed with water what does it make?" _Spark says.

"Cement," I say, grinning under my helmet.

Aqualad smiles obviously catching on. "Good work. Now let's get them out of here," Aqualad says pointing at the people in pods.

* * *

End flashback.

The helicopter is now up and running again and they're loading product once more.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." an agent states the rather obvious. Sportsmaster walks back down towards the chopper with the silver box from before. Only to be stopped as Kid Flash runs in and takes out the two furthest agents in the rows on both his sides, then over to one of the agents now shooting at him. Kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from the gun.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commands. Two more agents come up behind him, and as Sportmaster goes to leave Superboy drops in, cracking the concrete mere feet away from the helicopter.

"Go again?" he asks Blockbuster. The monster roars, Kid Flash takes out one other Kobra agent between the two super strong forces, just as he gets within striking distance a stream of water takes out the monster. "Sorry. Not the plan." then looks over to ensure that Aqualad isn't being ambushed as he holds the water stream.

A Kobra agent who is behind Aqualad is about to fire when I fire at him from above, in my T.U.R.B.O. flight mode.

Sportsmaster gets behind Superboy, using the cover of the helicopter and hits him with a bright red blast from his gun on the teen's back. He gets two more shots, then starts rapidly firing as he manages to force the clone backward. In his distraction, Miss Martian goes unseen.

Until she tries to swoop in and help, only for Sportsmaster to hit her hard, disabling her camouflage and get her in a choke hold. All while still shooting at Superboy.

Kid Flash takes out one of the few remaining cultists' guns, swiping his mask in the process. "Souvenir." then continues to run as the agent falls unconscious. Shimmer and Kobra taking a step back.

In a second a bola wraps around her body and knocks her to the ground. Looking to the source Kobra glares at Robin. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." the Boy Wonder snarks as if he did the cult leader a favor.

"True," though he reaches up and takes off his cloak. Revealing his shaved head and matching pale body. "but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer." Robin smirks and charges at Kobra, bringing a knee up with a high jump. Only for Kobra to block it with one hand. His eyes widen, but narrow as he drops back down and goes to sweep out his feet. Kobra only needs to lift one leg. Robin pushes off the ground once more, a roundhouse aiming right for Kobra's face. Which the Cult Leader catches with a singular hand, then front kicking the teen in the chest and watching as he flips to land on his feet once more and slide back a few feet. His teeth clenching, but he doesn't attack again. "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash runs around, taking out three more Kobra agents standing in a semi-circle. The fourth remains and goes to shoot at Kid Flash only to be shoulder checked by the super speeding streak.

Aqualad continues to push Blockbuster farther with the water stream. Putting away a water-bearer his hand sparks like the eel that his tattoos mirror would. He touches the water to conduct the electricity. Lighting the monster up like a Christmas tree. His tattoos turning back to black as he puts his other water-bearer back.

Still firing at Superboy and holding Miss Martian, Sportsmaster begins to back up into the loading bay of the chopper. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." then pauses in his firing long enough to throw Miss Martian into Superboy and knock both of them to the ground.

Both of them don't even move as the chopper takes off. Miss Martian shows the trigger that they took from Bane to Superboy with a smile. Then depresses the top.

I watch the back of the copper explode and the copper free falls and it lands directly on the factory, destroying the whole thing.

"_What an adventure,"_ Spark says.

"You said it buddy," I say, lading and transforming back to base mode.

Robin gets knocked to the ground, and Kobra's massive foot stepping onto his chest. Despite being the Boy Wonder he can't move the foot keeping him pinned.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra proclaims, glaring down at Robin.

"Good," Robin says, smirking as he feels the pressure release slightly. "because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" he executes duel helicopter kicks to fully knock Kobra's leg off his chest, then rolls into a handstand and spring back towards the rest of the team.

The six stand ready to fight, Kobra glances to the side, then steps back calmly. "Another time then." then he disappears into the shadows.

Robin attempts to follow but is shocked to find only shrubbery and darkness. He walks back to find the other five still waiting, though Miss Martian comes back to the ground.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin tells me sincerely. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" then walks away laughing.

I shake my head.

* * *

Flashback; around five months ago; March 5th; underwater cave.

The league members are helping the abductees out of the cave. "What an adventure," I say.

"Yes, it was," Aqualad says. "Though I'm curious, how did you know that there were limestone and clay in the walls?"  
"My mum, was very adventurous, and always wanted to take me here. She told me all about the underground caves, including that some have limestone and clay in the walls. I just hoped for the best," I explain.

"So you left it up to chance," Aqualad says.

"Not really, if that didn't work then I'd think of something else, since I'm incredible," I boast.

"_We're incredible," _Spark mumbles obviously annoyed.

"But my plan wouldn't have worked without your distraction, so thanks," I add, ignoring Spark.

"You're welcome," Aqualad says.

"We make quite the team don't we, Aqualad," I say, offering my hand.

"That we do, T.U.R.B.O. Titan," Aqualad says taking my hand.

"_Wait, weren't you supposed to be home half an hour ago," _Spark says.

My eyes widen under my helmet. "Um, there's somewhere I need to go, but I look forward to working together, sometime in the future," I say. Aqualad nods and I run off.

* * *

End Flashback.

**Mount Justice; August 4th; 13:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission." Batman gets within inches of my face as he berates me. "Observe and report!" then backs off. "You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your many mistakes." Batman walks past all six, who stand at full attention. Coming to a pause beside Superboy, who is the last one in their line. "Until then - good job." all of their heads snap up in shock, then look to Batman out of the corner of their eyes. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." all of them relax and stand slightly more comfortably. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." they all watch him as he continues and starts walking away. "And how you choose who leads determines character." Robin smiles, and I look down at the smaller boy and do as well.

* * *

Scene change.

"All I managed to recover is a single vial of Kobra-Venom." Sportsmaster holds it up to prove his point.

"Peut-être… the formula can be reverse-engineered." a projected voice says, with a slight accent. "Mias what of these heroes?" the voice comes from a screen which looks to contain only a container. "First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance." another agrees, his voice dark, and turning darker as he continues. "twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

* * *

**Okay, now Noah is the official leader of the Team. Also, is there anyone you would like to be one of Noah's love interests. The ones I've decided on are; Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Super-girl, Bat-girl and I'm thinking about adding Tula. Also do you have any idea what I can do next for the Flashbacks. Until next time, Ant-boy 1 out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Schooled

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC character, who's powers are based off of Max Steel.**

**I hope you enjoy and all notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Schooled

**Mount Justice; August 3rd; 13:06 EDT**

Kid Flash and Aqualad are playing virtual air hockey, Kid Flash gets one right past Kaldur, and into his goal. Kaldur looks stunned for a moment, then glares competitively at Kid Flash who is eating a banana.

**Recognize: Superboy; B-0-4 **

Glaring as he appears in the Zeta Tube he stalks across the room.

"Hi, Superboy." M'gann tries, as Superboy walks right through their game board. Causing Robin to step out, looking at Superboy in a cross between curiosity and slight glare. "How was Metropolis?" M'gann continues, even as Superboy walks past them all.

Black Canary clears her throat behind Kid Flash, catching their attention as she and Martian Manhunter step out of the shadows. "Ready for training everyone?" she questions.

M'gann is the first to react, as peppy as ever. "Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" she goes up and hugs her uncle. Though he doesn't reach out and embrace her back, he does duck his chin to meet the top of her head before she steps back.  
I rush over to Black Canary and stop in front of her. She gives me a warm smile.

"M'gann, I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I would come over and see how you were adjusting," J'onn says, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"A few bumps but I'm learning," M'gann says, as Superboy watches from the hallway.

Going to walk away, but Canary sees him as J'onn replies "that's all I can ask."

"Stick around." Canary calls out, getting Superboy to stop in his tracks. "Class is in session." he turns back, but crosses his arm over his S.

Canary walks to the center of the ring, turning the tiles pure white with a blue barrier. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher." she prefaces, turning towards the larger grouping of teens as she pulls on her jacket slightly. "I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors." she continues as she pulls off her jacket, getting it just beyond the tear that was showing off a wrapping around her arm. She grunts through the pain, but finishes taking it off. "And my own bruises." she confesses, holding the wrapping.

"What happened?" M'gann asks, worriedly.

"The job." Canary replies simply, throwing her own jacket away. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting." she tells them, before lightening her tone slightly. "I'll need a sparring partner."

I was about to volunteer but was cut off. "Right here! Yeah!" Kid Flash calls out raising his hand, as he still has food in his mouth. Stepping up, Aqualad frowns. Robin and me look at each other with sly smirks before turning back to the fight. He meets her in the middle, finishing the banana in one bite and swallowing before he continues. "After this…" he starts, aiming his banana peel for the garbage. "Swish…" commentating as it makes it in. "I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary smiles knowingly as her eyes narrow. She throws a quick jab, which he blocks, but finds his feet being taken out from under him. Before even he can react. He hits with a thud that causes M'gann to look on worriedly, Aqualad to lean back, and Robin to frown with confusion.

On the floor it reads in big letters. **Kid Flash Status: Fail.**

"Oh. Hurts so good." he manages to still be his joke making self, even when he's in pain.

"Good block." Canary admits. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asks as she helps him back to his feet.

Robin is all too excited to answer this one. "Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?"

Kid Flash holds the shoulder that hit first, which just happens to be the one he blocked with as he looks back, annoyed and horrified that Robin said that. "Dude!"

I hold in a laugh, as I smile and reply to Canary's question with, "Kid, allowed you to dictate the terms of battle," I say.

Canary nods. "Yes-," she says but is cut off.

"Oh please." Canary arches an eyebrow as turns her head to look over her shoulder at annoyed Superboy. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms." he jabs his thumb inadvertently at the S, but clearly means himself not because of the S, but because of how he sees himself. "I'm a living weapon" clenching his hands to prove his point and make it very clear how he sees himself. "and this is a waste of my time."

Canary now has her injured shoulder facing him as she smiles, a craving for the fight ahead in her eyes. "Prove it."

Superboy's eyebrows raise, not expecting that answer before he schools his features and walks into the ring. As he stands before Canary he crosses his arms and Kid Flash quickly walks backward towards the other members of the Team.

Both drop into a fighting stance at the same time. Superboy comes in with a cross, that Canary takes a singular step back from. Giving her plenty of time to reach out with both hands, grab his forearm and throw him across the ring. Where he lands on his butt, then to his back.

Robin points and laughs until Aqualad elbows him in the side. He doesn't stop laughing but covers his mouth with his gloves.

Superboy remains on the ground for a moment the words **Superboy Status: Fail** showing, before he pushes himself back to his knees with a growl.

Though that doesn't sway Canary. "You're angry." she merely states, standing calm. "Good, but don't react. Channel that anger-"

Superboy gets to his feet and charges at her with another punch she jumps up and uses his shoulders to flip over him. Landing closely behind him, but still able to see him out of the corner of her eye. As he turns to hit her with a back fist she drops taking his feet out from under him.

Once again the floor read **Superboy Status: Fail **

From the sidelines, M'gann flinches back, Robin muffles his own laughs, Aqualad looks worried, Kid Flash frowns, and I stand their unaffected.

By the time he's ready to stand again, Canary already is, offering her hand. "That's it." Superboy growls, standing without her help. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Canary says as he starts to walk away, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he turns towards her as he shakes it off. His rage flowing under his eyes.

Before this can escalate any further the whole room beeps. Opening a holoscreen. "Batman to the Cave." the Dark Knight calls, all rush to join Superboy and Canary. As they do, Batman continues. "A new menace attack Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, the duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents."

On a smaller screen the image of the attacker become a video feed, where Superman goes for a massive punch, only for it to get caught and the attacker to then use the Kryptonian to take out Red Tornado, and Flash, before throwing the alien. Then turning to use its newly acquired laser eyes to take out two Batarangs.

"Arrow called in reinforcements," Batman continues as the video pauses. "which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa." Kid Flash is the first one to vocalize, though Kaldur looks worried and Superboy clenches his jaw. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?" it seems unbelievable, which even Robin reacts to. Looking just as worried at Kaldur, his mouth even dropping open slightly. While M'gann looks on nervously. I stand their unphased.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman informs, which catches Robin's attention.

"An android?" he questions. "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?" he continues to ask stepping up since this is where he thrives.

"Good guess, Robin." Batman states, causing Superboy to look down as he sees, even more, working father/son relationships within the League and Team. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter tells them.

"Ivo?' Aqualad questions, shocked. "But Ivo's dead."

Canary looks over her shoulder. "So we all thought or hoped."

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized" another small screen pops up on the opposite side of the where the footage from the fight was. "we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities" a point between the four noted cities- which are Springfield, Gotham, Boston and NYC- becomes a red triangle. "in Boston and New York" the two paths going in completely separate directions, but beginning at the triangle's base which is now a glowing red dot. "for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken." their attention comes back to Batman on the main screen. "We'll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains." This is where we come in. "You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash says excitedly. "Road trip." Canary turns to Kid with an angered look while Aqualad and M'gann look to him rather confused. Robin joins and glares behind his mask.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy questions angrily.

"You had something better to do?" Batman counters, Superboy looks away just Aqualad's transmitter goes off.

"Coordinates received. On our way." Aqualad confirms, everyone but Superboy running off.

As walks away Canary grabs his arm. "When you're ready, I'll be here." she tells him honestly. He doesn't respond, merely looking away before continuing to walk off.

* * *

Flashback, around five months ago, Gotham, unknown location.

A blindfold is removed from my face. I look to see Batman in front of me. I look around to see I'm in some sort of Batcave. "So, why did I have to wear a blindfold all the way here?" I ask.

"Batman doesn't like sharing the Batcave's location," a female voice says. I look over to see Batgirl and Robin approaching.

"I'm curious to why you brought him here?" Robin says.

"Bats is helping me look into Miles Dredd," I say.

"Miles Dredd, isn't he on the League's top priority list?" Robin asks.

"I might have beat him and saved old Batsy and a few of his League friends," I boast.

"Cool," Robin says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Wanna take a look around the batcave?" Batgirl asks.

"Sure," I say, transforming into camouflage mode.

Robin and Batgirl stare at me in surprise. "What?" I ask, after a few seconds.

"Sorry, it's just, we didn't expect you to reveal your identity," Robin says.

"Why not. Where all superheroes here, aren't we?" I ask.

"Alright, let's go," Batgirl says.

* * *

End Flashback, Litchfield County; August 3rd; 20:08 EDT

In a field off the main highway, six trucks are sitting ready, while the part of the dismantled Android is being loaded. Overseeing this is Red Tornado, Atom, Green Arrow, Flash, and Superman.

Turning away and using his enhanced vision he can see the Team waiting on their motorcycles, Aqualad and M'gann on blue, Kid Flash on yellow, Superboy and Robin on red, and me on a white one with a blue glow eradiating off of part of the motorcycle. He zeroes in on Superboy, who returns his gaze. He turns away, Superboy looks down before sliding on his helmet as the engines from the truck rev. We rev our cycles and come to the edge of the clearing and we put on our helmets.

"STAR Boston is a go." is put over the comms as three trucks close their back-gates.

"STAR Manhattan is go." Green Arrow nods, then looks to Batman who gives the signal.

The trucks pull out in two opposite directions. Robin and Superboy following the ones going right, while Kid Flash, Aqualad, M'gann and me follow the four of us going left.

* * *

Flashback, Batcave.

"A T-rex and a giant coin. Where did those come from?" I ask, as I walk through the room. I look at Batgirl and Robin and ask, "I thought Batman was a detective?"

Robin chuckled and Batgirl smiled. I smile back at them.

* * *

Batgirl's P.O.V.

I felt my heart go faster when he smiled at me. I just couldn't help it. I felt some my checks blushing. Thank god for my mask. I was breathing faster. I couldn't help myself but stare. Wait, am I crushing on him? Barbra, be professional.

I then see Batman walk over. "This will have to wait; Troy Winter is launching an attack on Gotham bank," he says. "T.U.R.B.O. Titan, you can come," he adds, before narrowing his eyes on T.U.R.B.O. Titan "But don't mess this up," he adds.

"Sweet," T.U.R.B.O. Titan says. Batman walks off. T.U.R.B.O. Titan raises an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

End Flashback, T.U.R.B.O. Titan's P.O.V.

"Do you think Superboy's okay?" she asks, driving on the left of Aqualad. Then quickly realizes how that may sound. "I-I wasn't reading his mind; I swear but anger flowed off him in waves."

Kid Flash pulls onto her left, a sarcastic chuckle coming through. "Surfed that wave. Just give him space." that's actually sound advice, considering the fuse on that guy seems to be a record low, on a good day. "Me?" he continues, getting practically right next to her. "Stick as close as you want." her facial features relax and even draw up in slight pity as she realizes that he's flirting with her again.

_"And I thought you were bad with girls,"_ Spark says telepathically.

"Yeah… wait hey," I say.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off." Aqualad states, turning the focus away from Kid Flash's bad flirting. "A quiet mission will clear his head." a cornfield they whiz past shakes, then green/grey/black robot things fly out and after them. Completely passing them, latching right onto the truck.

Pressing the outside of his helmet, Aqualad opens up a comm channel. "Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!"

"Kind of figured." Robin replies.

Aqualad pulls on the handle of his bike, which is actually his water-bearer to form a whip and take out two of the monkeys that couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Instead, the monkeys drop back and go for Miss Martian and Kid Flash's motorcycles. Using her telekinesis, she finds and opening and flies to the truck. While Kid Flash fights for control a minute longer before he jumps off his motorcycle and begins to run to catch up with the truck. I fly directly at the robots and touch them causing them to spark up, and explode. Then one of the robots hit me with a laser beam that reverts me back to base mode. I fall and hit the road, hard. I groan. As I get up I let out a growl. "Now I'm mad," I say. "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Speed!" I exclaim, transforming into T.U.R.B.O. speed mode. I run after the truck. I see Miss Martian knock off the five remaining robots on the roof of the truck. "She is such a bad***," I mutter to myself.

"_Looks like Noah has a crush,"_ Spark mocks telepathically.

"Shut up," I say. I can hear Spark break into hysterical laughter. "When this is over, I'm gonna kill ya," I say.

"_If you do, I'll tell M'gann about your little crush,"_ Spark teases. I groan.

Kid Flash runs up beside the truck, taking out the four monkeys with a kick off the side of the truck, using the closest as a step, ripping the second one off and stepping on the third to knock it he makes his way to the cabin.

The three that remain on the back gate are taken out as Aqualad uses both his water-bearers as whips, while still remaining on his motorcycle.

One monkey dives right for the driver window, hard enough to crack it as the rest continue to obscure his sight. Miss Martian, covered in six or seven monkeys flies in front of the truck, growing an arm from her head, her lower right side to rid herself of the monkeys that cover her. A monkey flies in low on her right side and she grows another arm to destroy it while taking out the final monkey she grows a third arm on her left side to punch it. Flying right at the monkeys who are obscuring the driver's line of sight, but she- with now four extra arm, one of which is growing out of the right side of her head- scares him more than the monkeys.

However, noticing something on the roof back gates she flies up and gets out of his way.

On the other side of the truck, there are two monkeys one that Kid Flash steps on to get to the higher of the two, grabbing its tail to get himself on top of the truck. Where a six armed Miss Martian lands. Startled, he falls to his butt and clambers back. Freaked out by his freak out Miss Martian loses her extra arms and falls into a shocked stance.

Before any communication can be done a horde of monkeys fly out of the hole separating the two of them. Assaulting them in sheer number. While another group create a massive hole in the back gate, the Android pieces in hand. Too high too quickly that Aqualad can only screech to a stop and watch which direction they fly off in. I finally catch up with them, only to find that I'm too late.

In his comm Aqualad patches through. "Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-"

Robin cuts him off with a sigh. "It's gone." he confirms. "And so's my partner."

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need any help, don't want any!" he yells.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asks, but there is no one the other end now.

Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand behind their own crashed truck. The only one with his motorcycle still intact is Aqualad.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin states the obvious over the line.

"Super." Wally moans sarcastically. "Now we can't even track him."

Miss Martian has her hands on her head, but gets nothing. "He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us." then her confidence fades. "M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?" she questions.

"He'll just tell us we should figure this out ourselves, and he'd be right, we still have a chance before Ivo rebuilds it, and even then, I've got an idea on how to we can stop it," I say.

"Well, that's a great plan," Wally drawls. "except for the part about us not knowing where to LOOK!" he explodes with anger.

"Maybe we do." Robin chimes in. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked." he says. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He exclaims. "The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…" he pauses as he is figuring out where they are headed. "Gotham City." he realizes, his voice heavy with emotion.

"That far south?" Aqualad questions, shocked. "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon." he looks right to Wally and me. "I'm sending Kid and Titan on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

I turn to Wally with a grin under my helmet. "Race ya there," I say, before rushing off.

"Hey," I hear him say.

* * *

Flashback, Gotham bank.

We watch Troy Winter and his men steal from the bank but winter looked different, he had these purple crystals covering part of his face and right arm. "So, what's the plan bats?" I ask, my face turned to batman.

"Do you think you can distract Winter long enough for us to take down his men," Batman says.

"Yes," I say. Batman nods at me. I think it means for me to do as he just said so I jump down. Winter and his men look at me. "Hey, Winter, ya miss me?" I ask, attempting to stall him by trick him into blabbing on.

"Hardly. Did Black Canary's boyfriend come alone," he says. I roll my eyes at the fact that he doesn't notice that Robin and Batman took down a man each, both very stealthily. I'll play along. I cross my arms pretending to be mad. "Oh did I strike a nerve," he mocks. Batgirl takes down to of Winter's men but one of them falls to the ground, making a loud crashing sound echo across the room.

"No, I was just the distraction," I say. I then kick him in the jaw knocking him backwards. Batman and Robin jump down and help Batgirl take down the rest of Winter's goons.

"_Man that was easy," _Spark cheers telepathically. Then Winter starts to shapeshift into a panther.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you," I mutter.

Winter in his Panther form leaps at me and knocks me to the ground. I look at him who is now on top of me. Batgirl then throws batarangs at Winter/ the panther causing him to run away. Batgirl gives me her hand and I accept it as she helps me up. "My knight in Kevlar armour," I say. She chuckles. I then feel her warmth of her breath through my armour. I blush under my armour and walk towards Batman.

* * *

End flashback.

Standing over Superboy, Amazo brings up both fists, ready for the killing blow. When Kid Flash zooms in grabbing Superboy before the strike can land. Announcing it to Superboy with a "Yoink." before grabbing him, just in case the fight rattled his brains.

The two skid to a stop beside Robin, all three now by the gym doors and just right of the bleachers opposite Ivo.

I run at Amazo still in Speed mode. Amazo uses Super-man's heat vision to into the wall next to the gym doors. _"Oh, that looked l-," _Spark says telepathically.

"Not… another…. Word," I mutter between pants, interrupting the ultra-link.

Robin launches a disk at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." the android dictates, just before the disk would have hit, now passing through his intangible body. Blowing up behind the android harmlessly. "Access: Red Tornado." a red tornado forms under its feet, moving towards the three teenaged boys.

As they're hit, Kid Flash is thrown back into the nearby wall, while Robin and Superboy another rush in the opposite direction. Robin and Kid Flash giving out a cry of surprise as they're snatched by the wind currents.

Superboy hits the bleachers, while Robin hits the outside edge of the court then skids to the be in front of the bottom bleacher.

Kid Flash hitting the wall with a thud, knocking the air out of him, and then the floor a good four or five feet below him with another painful thud. Struggling to get to one knee, he looks up to find Amazo before him.

I then get up and exclaim, "Go T.U.R.B.O.! Stealth!" transforming me into my T.U.R.B.O. Stealth mode. I then turn invisible and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Access: Captain Atom." the android dictates, nearly zapping Kid, who's now fully alert once more and running under the bleachers to avoid being hit. Though the explosion from it hitting the wall does knock him off balance, before using his speed to run to the other side of the bleachers and back around the front.

Amazo turns. "Access: Black Canary." it states, aiming the pulsating wave of sound to the ground just before Kid Flash, which he can't avoid and runs into. Getting thrown back and his ears ringing from the pitch. Rolling twice, then skidding under the backboard of the opposite hoop. His hands falling away from his ears as he skids on his stomach. "Superman." Amazo dictates.

Just as Superboy's punch comes within range and he catches it once again with an open hand. Nailing a hard cross at Superboy's face to send him back into the bleachers just Robin gets to his feet.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo says, elongating his arm and destroying the two disks Robin just now decided to throw at him. its Who dodges right just in time.

Attempting to catch him off-guard Kid Flash runs at Amazo, who turns and uses his large hands to easily grasp Kid Flash's upper arms. "Superman." Amazo says, grabbing the ginger in a bone crushing hug. I see my perfect chance to strike and sneak over.

I was about to use my T.U.R.B.O. touch when I hear a bowstring snaps, catching Aamzo's attention, even with Kid Flash's cry of pain.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo dictates, turning intangible through the arrow, but dropping Kid in the process.

The green-fletched arrow sticking itself clean in the ground just right of Robin's right foot. His eyes widen as he takes in the colour of the arrow.

Kid Flash runs away before he gets caught again. As soon as I saw Amazo shift back to normal density I reach out and tap him on the stomach. I then make myself visible and say "Peekaboo," I say. Amazo moves backwards, letting go of Kid Flash. Everyone, including Professor Ivo is surprised by this. Sparks start to fly out of Amazo and I grin. His face begins to spark and zap blue electricity before exploding and knocking me back. The headless body falls flat to the ground with a clanging thud.

"No, my creation! what did you do to it?" Ivo says.

"Fun fact, Doc. T.U.R.B.O. energy and technology don't mix," I say.

Robin is the first member to get over his surprise and runs over to the body. Holding his left arm Kid is the first to comment. "Dude, the guy has no head." his lack of high-speed helping is because at this point it seems entirely irrelevant.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad decides, as he and Miss Martian enter. Both heading in their direction quickly.

M'gann landing beside Superboy to steady him if necessary. "Superboy, are you alright?" she questions, noting the amount of damage done to his skin.

* * *

Flashback, my aunt and uncles house.

I enter the house. I try to sneak through the dark room to my room but the lights flick on. "Where have you been all day?" my aunt asks.

"I've been busy," I deflect.

"No! in this family there are no secrets," my uncle says.

"It's private," I reply.

"What part of no secrets don't you understand," my aunt asks.

"I'm not talking about this," I say, as I walk to my room.

* * *

End flashback, mount justice; august 4th; 1:06 EDT.

The Team stands before Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow, recounting the status of the mission.

"The Amazo android is in again safely being analysed at the two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the Android." I explain.

"Capturing the professor will a League priority." Canary informs.

"But we understand that your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter states, crossing his arms. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash glare at Superboy, who has the decency to look away.

Batman decides to step up. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks, knowing the answer.

"Given time, yes." Batman assures instantly. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Superboy can't stop the small smile. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin draws. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Kid Flash closes his eyes, knowing exactly what he means. Robin pulls out the arrow. "Look familiar?" he lets Batman take it from him. "You were following us." he accuses "Babysitting! YOU STILL DON'T TRUST US!"

Ignoring Robin's accusations, Batman passes the arrow to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you."

Green Arrow pulls an arrow out of his quiver, holding them side by side. The tip and shaft are noticeably different than the one Robin handed over.

Robin's eyes widen. "And that's not your arrow…" Looking between the two again and smiling. "But that means-"

Kid Flash, smiling brightly, cuts off the Boy Wonder. "Speedy!"

"He has our backs." Aqualad agrees.

Kid Flash runs and takes the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir!"

Batman and Green Arrow share a look, but don't comment.

Superboy clears his throat and steps up to Black Canary. Catching her slightly off-guard as she turns to him curiously. "I'm ready."

"Good. Because I'm here." Black Canary assures, placing her hand on her hip as she looks him in the eye.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me so long to write this I found this chapter harder thanks to the flashbacks, and I've been busy with some other stories. Please give me your thoughts and any suggestions. Also, I'm still having trouble with Devil's and Titan's stories but I'm half way through chapter 2. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Inflitrator

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, who's powers belong to Max-steel. **

**I hope you enjoy, and all notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Infiltrator

**Mount Justice; August 8th; 9:58 EDT**

Kaldur, M'gann, Robin, and Superboy all make their way out of the cave and to the beach. Dressed in swimsuits, carrying a picnic lunch, a volleyball, and a bogey board. M'gann stands on the beach, her arms stretched wide. "Hello, Megan." then turns towards the boys over her shoulder. "We should hit the beach every day."

"_Bet you want to see her in a swim suit more often,"_ Spark says telepathically. My blush causes him to break into hysterical laughter. I shake my head.

Robin smiles, then lowers his head into his free hand. "First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade." he says, his voice empty.

M'gann drops her head too. "Poor Wally." she echoes.

"Yeah, well I don't think he'd want us to spend time on the beach thinking about his probably embarrassing first day of school," I say, before turning back to the team with a smirk. "Race ya to the water," I challenge. Rob, M'gann and Superboy rush off in front of me. "Hey wait for me," I say running after them.

When I got in the water I immediately splash M'gann. She retaliates with a splash of her own. We start having a splash fight. Robin splash's me, joining in. Kaldur stays out of it because of his unfair advantage. Superboy then cannonballs in the middle of M'gann, Rob, and me, drenching all of us. M'gann laughs as she the wave he created.

We then spend several more hours at the beach, before heading back to the cave.

* * *

**Metropolis; March 11****th****; 10:46 EDT.**

Today is the day. The stupid boring day at Metropolis for our excision. I'd much rather be helping Dinah fight crime or something, but instead I'm stuck here. I sigh. This was going to be a long day. The school bus then thudded to a stop, which would've flung me if it wasn't for the seat belt. I was angry and opened my mouth to say something but whatever it was, I forgot when I heard an explosion. I look out the window to see Superman and Super-girl fighting an android with a glowing green rock in his chest. The teacher got up out of his seat and says, "Remain in your seats I'm sure everything'll be fine." But, much to the teacher's dismay, the kids run out of the bus screaming, giving me enough time to get someone private and change into T.U.R.B.O. Titan's Flight mode.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 4****th****; 15:47 EDT**

**Recognize: Kid Flash; B-0-3**

As he reappears in the Zeta Tube, carrying all the necessities for a day at the beach. "The Wall-man is here!" he calls out, running his flip flops. "Let's get this party star-uhn!" he's cut off as he trips on the pole of his umbrella, falling flat on his face. The beach ball going bouncing into the main room just past an angry Batman as he watches Wally skid towards them. Lifting his head, he sees them dressed for a mission, me with the helmet of my suit off. "...ted." he finishes weakly.

All the other protogés look to him with knowing smiles and hold no remorse at him making a fool of himself.

"Wall-man, huh?" a new voice asks, Aqualad stepping aside so Kid Flash can see her. Decked out in green with an arrow on her chest and a bow in hand, it's pretty obvious who she's imitating. The colors accent slightly darker skin tone, brown eyes, and bright blonde hair. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" I chuckle.

Wally ignores her question as he steps up beside Robin and M'gann. "Uh, who are they?" he asks Kaldur, gesturing to her and another girl who is standing next to Wonder woman. The girl next to wonder woman was in a red costume with golden stars traveling down both sides of the far side of her chest and she had no sleeves, she has a gold belt with the same symbol as wonder woman as well as having similar bracelets and lasso as her, and she has golden boots. She had jet black hair and brown eyes. **(Sorry if this isn't the best description, but think of the Titan's TV series 2018 version of Wonder-girl, minus the sleeves. The only thing about her costume I hate)**

"Artemis, your new teammate." The blonde green arrow girl says almost teasingly.

"And I'm Wonder-girl, Diana's protogé," the black haired girl says

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." Wally continues in the same insultingly teasing tone as Artemis.

Green Arrow steps up. "Um, she's my new protogé."

Wally's eyes go wide. "Wha-what happened to your old one?" he questions, clearly worried, but can't ask further as the Zeta-Tubes behind him are put in use.

**Recognize: Speedy; B-0-6 **

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy states, walking out of the Zeta Tube. "Call me Red Arrow." the three original other protogé are both relieved and tensed to see him in the mountain, but it's Green Arrow who reacts the fastest. I never really liked Roy, he was too self-centered.

"Roy. You look-" Green Arrow begins, but Red Arrow cuts him off as he walks to the center of training circle.

"-Replaceable." he nearly growls, his gaze zeroed in on Artemis.

"It's not like that." Green Arrow tries. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy rhetorically questions angrily. "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis steps up to defend herself. "Yes, she can." she says, almost chipper sounding as she gets right in Roy's face.

"Who are you?" Wally finally questions.

"I'm his niece." Artemis says

"She's my niece." Green Arrow says at the same time.

This response gets a smirk to grow on Robin's face. "Another niece?" he questions, knowingly.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur assures, speaking to Roy. Stepping up as Roy actually turns to look at him. "We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers."

From his left Wally pipes up, cheery once more. "And if we did, you know who we'd pick." I then elbow Wally. "Ow."

Artemis steps up once more. "Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

Roy immediately walks away from her. Right by Kaldur who stops him by speaking up. "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Roy admits, looking to Robin who tenses immediately at the name.

Then smiling he pulls up the data on his hologlove. "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago." he states as screens around the whole circle come up.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows" Roy corrects.

Robin's joy shows through on his face. "Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" he asks as he, Wally, and M'gann all step up.

"Hard-core." Wally agrees, offering a fist to Robin. Which the Boy Wonder hits on top, then underneath, then on top again.

While Roy replies tensely. "I already rescued her." walking towards the lined up holo-screens. "Only one problem." pulling out a small grey box which brings up a larger screen in front of the ones Robin put up. "The Shadows had already coerced her into a weapon," glancing at the screen to make sure the data's up. "Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone.- but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows."

Roy stands before the group, letting the horrible information fully sink in. "Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech." he finishes.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking." Artemis picks up, decidedly ignoring the angry look from Wally and the knowing look from Robin. "Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally scoffs, a smirk falling onto his face, but what he doesn't expect is for her to smile tauntingly at him. His smirk falls and he looks confused before finally shouting out what's on his mind. "Who are you?!"

Roy deliberately ignores the spat. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert."

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Wonder-girl begins, quietly.

Roy agrees with him instantly. "They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid." the picture changes again. "I stashed at her the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questions, shocked.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy rebuttals.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offers stepping closer to the young man he mentored.

"You and I?" Roy questions, sounding both angry and surprised. "Don't you want to take your new protogé?"

Before Green Arrow can say anything, Batman places a dark hand on his shoulder. Stopping the blonde in his tracks. He glances back at the Dark Knight before turning back to Roy. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's her's now, too." Green Arrow says calmly

Roy scoffs. "Then my job's done." he says walking back towards the Zeta-Tubes.

Recognize: Speedy-

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." Roy corrects. The Zeta Tube beeps, recognizing the update, and transporting him away.

Behind his turned back Wally turns to Artemis with a glare, M'gann looks over as well, but she's more confused than confrontational. Artemis looks away from the gingers' looks.

* * *

**Metropolis; March 11****th****; 10:48 EDT.**

I fly in and fire beams of T.U.R.B.O. energy at Metallo. They don't seem to damage him as much as annoy him. I look over to see a heavily wounded Superman. I turn to Super-girl. "You need to get him out of here. I'll distract ugly," I order. She was in shock for a moment before shaking it off and nodding and grabbing her cousin and getting him out of there. I fire more beams of T.U.R.B.O. energy which only seem to be ticking him off. He then fires a beam of Kryptonite radiation out of his chest, hitting me, causing me to transform back to base mode and fall to the ground. I then get back on my feet and charge at Metallo, only to be blasted by another beam of Kryptonite radiation, which knocked me through a wall and into the abandoned warehouse, where Super-girl and Superman where hiding.

* * *

**Happy Harbor; August 8th; 21:59 EDT**

Outside Happy Harbor High, M'gann, Superboy and me are on the roof with the Bioship camouflaged over our heads. While inside the school Aqualad checks the window to the hallway by the Computer Lab.

"_Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comms," _I order telepathically.

From outside Miss Martian finds the other minds with ease. Connecting them quickly.

"_Everyone online?"_ she asks.

"_Ohh."_ Artemis half groans, sitting down on the desk Dr. Roquette is working at to keep from losing her balance. _"This is weird."_

"_Agreed," _Wonder-girl says.

"_And distracting."_ Dr. Roquette's voice cuts in as she continues to code quickly. _"Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough."_ she stops typing and starts moving her body as if she were speaking aloud. _"Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_ she grips her head with annoyance and perceived pain from a headache she's bound to get.

Wally sits on the window ledge eating a granola bar, Robin is looking out on of the partially opened blind of the same window row, but hidden by the pillar. _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _

"_Pot, kettle." _Artemis offers._ "Have you met?" _

Kid Flash is immediately defensive. _"Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team."_

Artemis stands instantly and points directly at him. _"That is so not on me_." behind her Roquette stops typing to give into her annoyance.

"_Fate of the world at stake."_ she tries to remind without getting too angry.

"_She started it."_ Kid Flash defends childishly.

"_How about I just help Superboy, Miss Martian and T.U.R.B.O. Titan patrol the perimeter?"_ she offers, already walking away from her spot by the doctor.

"_Good idea."_ Aqualad agrees, his tone formal as ever but there's a noted edge of stress to his simple words.

"_You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo_." Robin points out, smirking at the last tidbit of knowledge.

Kid Flash's eyes go wide._ "What? No!" _he denies instantly _"That was Speedy's—I mean, Red Arrow's… arrow.__Right?"_ he tries, giving the Boy Wonder a small smile as if that would change his answer.

"_Not so much."_ Robin admits, teasing clear in his tone.

Kid Flash manages to huff in his head. _"Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_ he gripes.

Walking out of the building Artemis is quick to remind him that's ineffective. _"You know; I can still hear you!" _

Wally grips his head and groans aloud.

"I couldn't get the Justice League." Roquette grumbles to herself, gripping the bridge of her nose before going back to coding.

"_The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon."_ Aqualad surmises, stepping up to stand behind the doctor. _"Can you track it?" _

"_My utility fog is not a weapon."_ she quickly defends, turning towards Aqualad. _"It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online." _she turns back to the computer but doesn't continue coding. _"Might as well rent a billboard with this address and __＂__assassinate me__＂ __written in neon."_ placing her head on the fingertips of her left hand.

Aqualad places his hand on her shoulder. _"We will protect you."_ he promises.

She glances back as the dark skinned Atlantean then hitting the enter key to begin tracking the Fog. _"Tracking the Fog now."_ she tells him, though it's obvious by the way the targeting system is moving across the digital form of the globe on her screen. Coming to a stop on a fully zoomed in image of a plane sitting on a runway.

* * *

Scene change.

Superboy and me walk the perimeter, coming to a guarded stop as I hear bushes rustling. Superboy and me turn to each other showing that we both heard it. Following the sound, Superboy leaps to the roof of the school and strides across it with precision, grace, and ease, while I fly up there. Landing behind a tense M'gann and Artemis. The archer even having her bow strung. Though, seeing both are more relaxed than he, Superboy brushes it off and we walk away from the girls.

"_Mmm...those boys."_ Superboy and me turn back, but upon seeing her look at us Superboy's eyes widen, realizing she meant him.

"_He can hear you. We can all hear you."_ Miss Martian points out, a tenseness to her tone that is not normal for her.

Artemis is either oblivious to or just doesn't care. _"Oh, I know."_ Miss Martian's eyes widen in shock.

"_Titan,"_ Aqualad's voice cuts in, Miss Martian calming, while Artemis forces her gaze out of the corner of her eye to the sidewalk leading to where she and Miss Martian are. _"Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. What are your orders."_

"_Miss Martian, reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin, Superboy, and Wonder-girl can pursue, I'll go help Aqualad guard from the inside," I order. _

Miss Martian raises her right hand and the Bioship lands in the small field before the fence. _"Ready."_

Superboy, Robin, and Wonder-girl run out to it quickly, the open hatch closing right on their heels. The ship takes off quickly and smoothly, whichever one of the teens are flying has clearly been working at it.

I start to walk into the school. _"Looks like Artemis ha-," _Spark's says telepathically, before being cut off by me.

"Not one word," I say aloud, almost growling the sentence.

Turning to walk back Miss Martian gives Artemis a small glare that's gone before the archer could even blink. Both miss the two women, one raven haired woman behind the bushes wearing a jade green tunic with black under layers and a mask with a Cheshire grin splayed for all to see, the other a blonde in a league of shadows uniform.

Miss Martian keeps her back to Artemis, her arms crossed before she finally gives in and talks to the girl. _"You embarrassed T.U.R.B.O. Titan."_ She then quickly corrects herself. _"And Superboy."_

Artemis smiles at the green skinned girl. Almost looking innocent. Almost. _"Didn't hear your crush say that." _

Miss Martian turns towards the archer, even though she's looking away. _"Must you challenge everyone?" _Behind her turned back, the jade colored, Cheshire-grin-mask wearing woman and the woman in the league of shadows uniform leaps over the fence. Silent.

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive_." Artemis states, dropping the conversation there. Though Miss Martian's frown lessens slightly.

"_Have you forgot the part about the fact that I can still hear you?"_ I ask. I can fell the blush on Miss Martian's adorable face.

"_Hell no, handsome,"_ Artemis replies, and I can fell the grin on her face, which causes me to blush slightly.

* * *

**Metropolis; March 11****th****; 10:49 EDT.**

I groan as I fall flat on my face. I look over to see a barely standing Super-man charge at Metallo. Metallo knocks him back with a beam of Kryptonite radiation. Super-girl uses her freeze breath but Metallo fires a beam of Kryptonite radiation in retaliation. She flew higher to dodge it and then charge at Metallo, fist first. Metallo grabs her fist and fires a beam of Kryptonite radiation at her chest, sending her flying. Metallo moves threateningly towards a barely conscious Super-girl. I see Metallo powering up enough power to kill Super-girl. I rush up and jump in front of Super-girl.

* * *

**Happy Harbor; August 8th; 22:03 EDT**

I reach the computer lab. Aqualad and Wonder-girl stands beside Dr. Roquette as she continues to type.

The door only creaks slightly as it opens, but it is only open a very small amount before a shuriken comes whizzing towards the back of Roquette's head. Aqualad takes the hit for her. The doctor goes to stand, but Aqualad sees movement. "Doctor, get down." he calls out.

Roquette looks to the source of the shuriken, only to see the Cheshire grin. Her eyes widen and two more shurikens fly towards her, which Aqualad takes to the outside of his right arm as he knocks the doctor to the floor.

I was about to run at her when the other female assassin hits me in the head with their metallic Bo staff. The blow knocks me back but I quickly regain my footing. She tries to hit me again but I use block it with my arm and spring my knee up hitting her in the stomach. Thanks to the strength enhancements in my suit, I blast her a few into a wall.

"Hmm." Cheshire muses, twin sais held in a reverse grip as she runs towards the doctor and Atlantean. "That had to hurt."

Aqualad pulls out the last shuriken out of his arm, his right tattoo glowing brightly. "Atlantean skin is quite dense." he states, as he pulls out his Water-bearers to form dual swords. Just in time to block her sais.

"And my shuriken are quite poisoned." she says, slashing at his stomach, then dodging under his strike at her head, then striking towards his arm which he blocks once more and pushes her away. Kicking her in the chest. She flips through the hit, landing silent and confident in a crouch on a computer table.

"_M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab."_ I call out.

Miss Martian and Artemis storm through the double doors, Artemis knocking an arrow as she runs towards the computer lab. _"We're on our way."_ the archer assures

Miss Martian stops short, her eyes going wide. Before flying back to the last intersecting hallway she and Artemis passed.

Cheshire is about to attack Aqualad so I charge at her and push her to the ground, landing on top of her. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask?" the assassin teases, causing me to lower my guard for a second. But a second was all she needed as she kicked me in the stomach, knocking me backwards. "Oh, that gotta be embarrassing," Spark says telepathically.

"Now's not the time, brat," I mutter as I got up. Then the other assassin hits me in the head with her staff. I am knocked off balance which allows her to land more hits and keep me off balance.

Cheshire slashes again at Aqualad, who is keeping the doctor behind his Water-bearers and body. In retaliation, he strikes as her head, which she ducks under and she once again slices at his core, which he jumps back from. She fakes a high roundhouse and gets both her legs over Aqualad's shoulders and yanks him to the ground with an "oof".

Roquette watches the fight like a tennis match.

Cheshire throws her shuriken at the bystander, forcing Aqualad to turn his sword into a whip to change the trajectory of the sai. Though it still lands mere inches from her face, finally getting her to move and jump back with a yelp.

"Almost." Cheshire mutters, as both she and Aqualad stand up, his Water-bearer becoming a sword once more as she a knife from her hiding place. "Poison slowing you down?" she asks as he strikes with both swords once more.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." he tells her, getting her face.

I then grab the other assassins staff and kick her in the leg, causing her to slip. "Surrender, I don't want to hurt you," I say.

She then spins on the floor and sticks out her legs tripping me over. I groan as I fall on my back. She then climbs on top of me and punches me in the face, again and again, until I grab her arm and head butt her. I then flip her so I'm on top of her instead. She grabs her staff a bash it against my neck and then she flips me over and holds the staff to my neck, suffocating me. I try to lift the staff off of my neck to no use. Then Spark fires a beam out of my chest and hitting the assassin knocking her into the ceiling and she falls to the floor.

Cheshire uses the Jellyfish poison which was partly affecting him to her advantage and head-butts Aqualad. Giving him all the pain and her none, despite the height difference, due to her mask being what makes contact. Knocking him to the ground and both his Water-bearers out of his hands.

"Largely." she agrees, raising her Sai. Only for it to be shot out of her hand. Turning to find Artemis already prepared with another arrow.

"Don't. Move." Artemis states slowly.

Cheshire chuckles, hearing Aqualad get back to his feet and bear his swords behind her since she's been watching Artemis step closer to her. "This gig's getting interesting." she brings out a singlehanded collapsible sword. Standing ready for Artemis.

Who releases the arrows in rapid succession, however Cheshire slices through them, nearly in half every time.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash enter the door and find Doctor Roquette standing in stunned shock as arrow halves fall at her feet. Artemis pauses upon seeing them. Which is what prompts Cheshire to look as well. Now finding herself outnumbered four to one. Both me and the other assassin get up and go to our respective teammate(s)

"Maybe a little too interesting." she admits as Artemis knocks another arrow. The other assassin nods at her and grabs out a device with a button. At first we think it's an oversized version of a detonator, but when the other assassin presses the button there is a loud sonic screech, forcing me, my team and doctor Roquette to fall to our knees and cover our ears, giving them enough time to for both assassin's, who seemed to be immune to the noise, escape. Once the sonic screech ended we get up.

Kid Flash runs off, but come back a few seconds later. "Gone." he grunts.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yells at Aqualad.

"This was all your fault. You were on the perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?" Kid demands of Artemis, who boldly stands before him.

Her eyes merely narrow at him, but enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

"That's not really fair." Miss Martian says calmly, walking up to them. "I was outside too."

"Outside being distracted by her." he retaliates. _"Besides I can't be mad at you."_ his tone gone flirtatious and almost sweet as he changes who he's defending. _"You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_

Miss Martian's eyes go wide, realizing something he hasn't yet. _"We heard that!"_ Artemis and me snap angrily, while even Aqualad seems annoyed.

Kid Flash turns and walks away, dropping his head. _"Dang it!"_ he gripes. Giving Miss Martian and Artemis the ability to talk without him separating them.

She gives the newest member a genuine smile. "I didn't do half as well in my first battle," she offers, even placing her hand on Artemis' shoulder in an attempt to increase her comfort by offering it physically. "and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Before she can respond Aqualad cuts in. "Focus, everyone." though out of the two Miss Martian seems the most annoyed with the interruption. "The Shadows will be back."

I nod to the fact that he's right. The radio beeps. "Robin to T.U.R.B.O. Titan." it catches my attention immediately.

* * *

Scene change, with Robin and Superboy.

The camouflaged Bioship flies over the coastline of a big city. "We're over Philadelphia." the Boy Wonder continues. Looking to an image on his hologlove as he flies the Bioship. "We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs."

All he can do is watch as the building crumbles beneath them. "We're too late."

His eyes go wide at the efficiency and completeness of it. "It's destroyed, totally destroyed."

Even Superboy's and Wonder-girl's eyes have gone wide with shock. "The Fog decimated it."

They look over the broken remains of the entire lab, everything sharded and cracked. "This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hand of the enemy." there's actually a bit of anger starting to show through in his words.

He, Superboy, and Wonder-girl share a look. "What's our next move?" he asks me.

I look to the unharmed Doctor Roquette. "Rescan for the Fog. Find it," I say. Then I glance back at the doctor once more. "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Scene change.

Buoy Bells ding in the distance, while Artemis walks around behind the doctor Kid Flash sits on top of the computer tower. When the blonde comes to a stop and glances at him, he glares right back.

"_Stop it, both of you!"_ Aqualad's telepathic voice cuts in and draws their attention away from the glaring contest that was about to begin.

"_What?"_ both ask at the same time.

* * *

Scene change.

From within the bushes outside their location, I groan. "We can hear you glaring," I reply telepathically, and by the look on Aqualad's face I can tell he was about to tell them the same thing. Then we head off to the slight tree line. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep." he instructs, but aloud.

The trees rustle behind him as a shadowy head appears. This one covered.

Aqualad is snagged by red vines before he could even hope to react and brought up with only a slight cry of shock. There are hits and grunts, leaves that fall to the ground below, but the attacker and now Aqualad are covered by the foliage.

I attack the same assassin as the one from before, I had read a file about her, she was known as Ta-er al-Sahfer. She caught me off guard and got me in a head lock. She then knocks me unconscious.

I wake up, by being slapped by a certain annoying alien, to see that the assassins are gone. I rush over to Aqualad who is regaining consciousness. "Come on, we better go before they realize what's up," I say, helping Aqualad up. Aqualad nods, and we leave.

* * *

Scene change.

At the Sandbar Internet Cafe is the real Doctor Roquette working on a computer as Aqualad stands guard. "I've almost got it." she tells him.

* * *

Time skip.

Aqualad hears a thump on the roof and immediately turns to Roquette. "We have company." he says tensely.

"Uploading now." she says, typing even faster. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me." she snaps.

Then a grappling gun hits me and knocks me out the window and into Ta-er al-Sahfer who punches me, knocking me off balance. She then lands several more blows.

"Go T.U.R.B.O.! Stealth!" I exclaim, transforming into T.U.R.B.O. stealth mode, and the energy from the transformation knocks Ta-er al-Sahfer back. I then leap at her landing an uppercut that knocks her to the ground and her mask falls off. She then turns to me and I realize who this is. I'd seen her in photos Dinah showed me. Of her and her sister. "S-Sara," I say, surprised.

She is surprised to how I know her name. "How do you know who I am?" She asks.

"I'm friends of your sister, she showed me photos she had with you, told me all about her younger sister," I explain. It looked like I had gotten through to her as she approached but she pressed her sonic device, causing me to cover my ears in pain, allowing her to hit me in the head with her staff, knocking me into a wall. As soon as I turn around she had already disappeared.

* * *

**Metropolis; March 11****th****; 10:49 EDT.**

Super-girl's P.O.V.

The Kryptonite was weakening me. I couldn't move. I can see Metallo moving threateningly towards me. I see him powering up enough power to finish me off. I just as I thought I was going to die, T.U.R.B.O. Titan jumped in front of me. The beam of Kryptonite energy flew at him. Then he used this blue energy to shield us against the beam of Kryptonite. He skids backwards a bit. "Yes, I know I'm using a lot of T.U.R.B.O. energy," he says. Is he talking to me? He steps forward pushing moving the beam of Kryptonite therefore away from Super-girl. "I do know what I'm doing," he says. He then starts marching forward. "Could you have a little faith, you useless piece of junk," he says. Who is he talking to? He then changes up to Metallo until he is right in front of him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he says sarcastically. "Just trust me, okay," he says. Then the blue energy, the T.U.R.B.O. energy, glows brighter and hits the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest. Suddenly, an explosion of light covers my eyes, blinding me for a few moments. When I could see again, I saw both T.U.R.B.O. Titan and Metallo standing, but Metallo's Kryptonite was gone. Metallo then fell to the ground with a thud. He let out a heavy sigh. He turns to me with a thumbs up. "Y-you good," He asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," I say.

"Good," he says, before fainting.

* * *

**Happy Harbor; August 8th; 22:08 EDT**

T.U.R.B.O. Titan/ Noah McGrath P.O.V.

With the bioship still camouflaged Superboy and Robin wait by the opening back hatch.

"It's downloading." Robin informs, watching the progress on his hologlove.

What catches Superboy's attention is the sound of a van door opening. He recognizes the Fog's storage container instantly. "Don't need it!" he growls.

Jumping despite Robin's cry of "Superboy!" but the Boy Wonder can only watch as he jumps right at the cyclops.

Before he can reach him the man uses the grey control panel hanging from his shoulder to release a red laser beam at Superboy. Strong enough to knock him back and to the parking surface on his back. Unmoving. Donna drops down out of the Bio-ship and charges at the Cyclops.

The cyclops turns back to the container and releases the Fog.

"No!" Robin calls out, grappling to the nearest light pole then flipping to get to the next and land before the surface level of the WayneTech facility. A hole eaten through the double doors.

The Cyclops turns back around to address Donna who is charging at him, and fires a beam at her. She uses her bracelets to block and reflect the beam and destroys his device, then she throws her lasso that wraps around him and she then punches him straight in the jaw for instant K.O.

* * *

Scene change.

I was walking over back to the Café when I saw Cheshire walking out. Only to be stopped as four of Artemis' arrows land before her and explode quickly.

Her mask falling off and out of the smoke.

As it clears she's on her hands and knees, her back to Artemis' taut bowstring and very sharp arrow tip. She subtly pushes up, but Artemis sees it. "Don't move a muscle." the archer snarls.

Despite the warning, Cheshire stands. "Wow." she murmurs, turning to face Artemis over her shoulder. Her eyes open to reveal the same murky, dark, expansive brown as Artemis' own. "I am completely at your mercy.

Artemis' eyes widen slightly as she gasps. "You."

"I suppose now you bring me to Justice. Let your new friends interrogate me." she taunts. "I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." There's a long pause where neither of them so much as breathe. Then, Artemis silently lowers her bow. "Didn't think so." she starts backing up, smoke curling around her. "So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear." with that even her shadow has gone missing.

The smoke stays for another moment then it too, disappears.

Aqualad pants as he's mostly supported by Dr. Roquette as she helps him out the door. "Artemis, where's the assassin?" he questions. I pretend to have just gotten there, so that Artemis can keep her secret.

"She, uh- she got away." she stutters out quietly.

However, Kid Flash and his big mouth are right beside her in an instant. "Oh, from you?" he taunts. "Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours."

Miss Martian lowers the still-knocked-out assassin closer to the ground.

He looks down and his eyes lighten, a small smile on his face. "Cool." then picks up Cheshire's mask. "Souvenir."

Aqualad recognizes it instantly, walking towards Kid Flash without Roquette's support, but the doctor remains close, just in case. "Her mask?" he questions, wincing as he yanks one of her darts out of his chest. "Did you her," he cuts himself off as he rips out another dart. "her face?" he finishes, yanking out the last dart.

"It was dark." Artemis defends, then looks towards the bay.

"It is fine." Aqualad assures, reading her body language since she won't say anything. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you."

She glances over her shoulder before fully turning to face him as Miss Martian lands beside Kid Flash.

"Welcome to the Team."

She gives a small smile in return.

Aqualad steps up before her and offers his hand. After a slight hesitation, she takes it.

"I always wanted a sister." Miss Martian says sincerely. "Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." she clarifies, even Kid Flash is willing to get close to the 'newbie who kicked Red Arrow off the Team'.

"I wouldn't know," Artemis decides to say, though a small chuckle does come out. "But thanks."

"Yeah, I'm excited to have you apart of the team," I say.

Miss Martian elbows Kid Flash in the chest. "Ow." he grumbles, but still no one says anything. "Yeah. Welcome." he says begrudgingly.

Artemis offers her hand; he only hesitates slightly before taking it.

* * *

**Smallvile; March 11****th****; 11;04 EDT.**

Super-girl's P.O.V.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I ask Clark.

"He's a stubborn kid I'm he will," Clark replies.

I go sit down next to the bed where T.U.R.B.O. Titan is resting. I hear him groan and my heart flutters a bit. "Am I died?" he asks.

"No," I say, "You're not died."

"Super-girl, how long was I out?" Titan ask.

"fifteen minutes," I reply.

He then transforms into Camouflage mode. I can't help but find him very attractive and blush.

T.U.R.B.O. Titan/ Noah McGrath P.O.V.

I'm surprised to see that Super-girl blushing, at me! After a few awkward seconds, I say, "I'm Noah."

"I'm Kara," she says. I look into her blue eyes. We stare at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Should I give you a moment in private," I hear Super-man say. I turn to see Clark Kent.

"Clark!" Kara exclaims, glaring at him.

"I'll leave you two," Clark says, before walking out of the room.

"I have this field trip that I better get back to," I say.

"I could take you," she says quickly. "It'd be faster," she adds.

"Okay," I say. She then picks me up bridal stile and flies me to an abandoned next to Lex corp. I'm blushing deep red. She puts me on the ground. We just stand there for a moment, neither of us doing anything. She then pulls me into a passionate kiss. When she lets go I just stand their surprised. "Wow," I say.

"That was my thank you," Kara says, before flying off. I then noticed something she put in my hand, a piece of paper with a number on it and 'call me' written on it as well.

"Best excursion ever," I say.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 8th; 22:11 EDT**

We had just finished our report with Bats. I walked over to Black Canary. "Dinah, there's something important we need to talk about, in private," I say.

We walk over to Canary's mount Justice room **(The counseling room from episode 17). **"What's this about?" Black Canary asks. I don't respond because I try to find the right words. "Hey, you can tell me," she says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"The assassin, Ta-er al-Sahfer. I saw her without her mask… I know who she is," I say. Black Canary raises an eyebrow. I gulp. "Your sister, Sara," I say. Her eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**How was that? I tried a new method for the flashback's, what do you think. Also, is there any girl's you want to pair Noah with, or anybody you'd like to join the team. Also, sorry about not having much bits about Donna Troy in this chapter, I just wanted to get her to join the team and expand on her character, later. Also, Sara will join the team later on, as she is my favorite character from Legends. Please, if you have any ideas, let me know. And until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Denial

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Noah, who's ability' belong to Max Steel. I make NO profit out of this.**

**Mr. Unknown: Yeah, I've had an idea to bring Starfire in that I've been thinking of doing. What do you think? Beast Boy, he'll join during season 2. Raven and Cyborg, I'm not quite sure whether or I'll include them or not. Second idea is great and I'll defiantly try to include it. Any suggestions for what any of the girls could do in their hang out chapter.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Denial

In the star scape, a golden helmet turns, eternal. Until it stops and the eyes glow an even brighter gold than the color of the helmet.

**New Orleans; July 27th; 21:57 CDT**

Trumpet music plays in the background as an old man walks down the street. Carrying a cane but not using it. He stops before a door on his left. **MADAM XANADU** the main golden oval sign reads and eye in the center. Three small square signs with red font read **TAROTS READ LUVED ONES CONTACTED FATES FORETOLD.** He pulls out a golden pocket watch. Looking at the woman on the inside of the cover. He closes it and walks inside.

As he does a woman steps through the bead-guarded doorway. Her skin and hair dark, but her green eyes are accented by the three blue jewels on her forehead. "Bonsoir, monsieur." (Good evening, sir) she greets. "How can Madame Xanadu be of service?" he French accent rather mild. "Ah, there is someone to whom you wish to speak." she stops about the distance of the table to her right apart from the man. "Your wife, mai non?"

The man's hand clenches tightly around the watch. "Yes, my Inza."

Xanadu sits down. "Then madam will make contact if fate be kind."

The man sighs as he sits down as well. "But he so rarely is."

"Ahem." She clears her throat, then holds out her hand.

The man reaches into his jacket, pulling out a roll of bills."Oh, of course," he says, placing them in her hand. She slips them down her shirt with no hesitation and closes her eyes.

The ball in the center glows pure white and her hair is blown back. The light above sways and creaks, the table shakes ever so slightly, and the curtains blow with the wind. The man watches as the table rises. Then the candles blow out.

"Oh, my darling. How I've missed you." Madam Xanadu says, though her voice is slightly higher than her own. Her eyes snap open, glowing white as well. "I'm so lonely here and cold."

The man bursts out into laughter. "Th-that's the best you could do?"

Everything clatters to their original places.

"Imbecile! You have broken the spell." Xanadu snaps as her eyes open once more. "Your wife is forever lost."

"Th-that supposed to be **my **wife?" he questions mocking. Letting out a single chuckle before he continues. "Heck, my little Spitfire would've kicked my can for throwin' away good money on you."

"No refunds for non-believers," Xanadu replies hastily as she stands up out of her chair and crosses her arms.

"I think we both know you're the non-believer, Madame. A wind machine." he gestures widely with his hand to where a wind machine is hidden from sight behind the curtains near the ceiling. "Tire jacks under the table." he lifts the long table cover to show it off, then sits up straight. "A shame, too. You have the perfect aura for the work, and nothing would've pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride." he opens his golden pocket watch, looking down at the picture in longing.

A hand is placed on the back of the man's jacket and then on his left lapel. Turning he's stunned to find Abra Kadabra grabbing him. "You will be with her soon enough." he promises through his thick accent, holding the older man off the ground. He smirks and all the old man can do is looked stunned before they disappear in a flash of blue-white light.

Madame Xanadu gasps in shock, finally her flight reflexes kick in and she runs back through her bead blocked doorway.

Behind her turned back the cane the old man had glows gold, floating on its own before it too disappears, but in a golden flash.

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:12 PDT**

I'm walking across the street hanging out with my best friend John Constantine. We run into this girl. "Oh sorry, Luv," John says.

"Johnny," the girl says. I get a close look at her. I see a stunning fourteen-year-old girl who has medium length black hair and bright cyan coloured eyes with a slender build. She wears a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with grey stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

"Zatanna, luv, it's good to see you," John says.

"You too, Johnny," she says.

"It's been a dogs age," he says.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your cute friend," Zatanna asks.

"I… I'm Noah," I say.

"Well, Noah, it's nice to meet you," Zatanna says.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 19th, 19:39 EDT**

"**Initiate- Combat Training."** the computerized voice says as Kaldur and me slowly work our way from the opposite sides of the circle towards each other. **"3."** the two of us begin to circle each other. **"2."** we're now maintaining about ten feet of distance from each other. **"1."**

We both charge, I go in for a right hook punch that Aqualad ducks under, retaliating with a left-right one-two combo. Both of which I block, though Kaldur jumps and goes for a hook kick, that I both duck under and raises his hands for. As Kaldur lands he goes for another right hook that Kaldur dives back into a back handspring, landing in a crouch.

Artemis, M'gann, and Donna watch on. "Kaldur's uh, nice, don't you think?"Artemis asks, glancing at M'gann to ensure that she's the only one listening before she continues. "Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me." she denies light-heartedly. "But you know who would make **the **cutest couple? You and Wally." she teases, looking over her shoulder at the ginger currently noisily enjoying his burrito. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of-uh-of…"

"It." Artemis finishes with conviction, though they all combined laughing afterward proves that she is mocking him.

"You know, maybe instead of trying to hook each other up, maybe we should just see if Noah's interested in all of us and we could you know, share him," Donna says. Both of the other girls blush deep red.

As soon as I hear that I lose my focus for a few seconds before regaining it. Kaldur and me charge each other, with my bigger build Iget my arms on the Atlantean's shoulder blades, before getting my boot behind Aqualad's barefoot and throwing him over his shoulder and a good nine feet away, on his rear.

Aqualad lets out a stunned cry as he feels his feet leave the ground.

"**Fail Aqualad."** the computerized voice calls out, as his stats appear near the fallen Atlantean's shoulder.

I stand up straighter, brushing off my hands. "Black Canary taught me that," I say.

Red Tornado drops out of a hole in the ceiling. Gaining everyone's attention. As I help Kaldur to his feet.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asks, speeding in front of Red Tornado.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado responds.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman is with the Robin, doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham," Wally responds, tauntingly emulation Tornado's speech pattern. "but you're heading somewhere, right?" at this point all of the Team members were slowly moving in. "Hot date or a-a missión."

"If we **can **be of help..." Kaldur speaks up, counteracting Wally's general rudeness with very polite and formal speech.

Tornado looks the Team over for a moment. Then he turns and calls up the holoscreens. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Wally comments in Artemis' direction. M'gann steps up on his left, immediately drawing the ginger's attention away from the archer.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days." Tornado continues, either not hearing Wally or ignoring him. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society," the image on the holoscreen changes to cover Kent's face with a golden helmet and his clothes turn royal blue with a gold belt, breastplate, gauntlets, boots and cape. "The precursor to your mentor's Justice League." with that Kent's picture became Doctor Fate's.

"Of course." Kaldur realizes, sounding annoyed with himself. "Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"Pfft." Wally snorted. "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." he whispers to Artemis. I roll my eyes.

Tornado turns to the Team again. "Kent may just be on one of his… walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate." Tornado continues, "The source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." M'gann speaks up, everyone pays her attention, knowing that it isn't often she would bring up her life on their sister planet. Much less her religion.

Wally's hand shoots up instantly. "Me too." Everyone turns in, surprised."So honored, I can barely stand it." Wally continues, suddenly sounding sheepish as he realizes all attention was focused on him. Behind him, Artemis, Donna and me glare. "Magic rocks." throwing in a Rock and Roll hand gesture. The blonde rolls her eyes and she crosses her arms, and I just shake my head in dismay.

"Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate." Tornado says, offering up an old brass key. Aqualad takes it from his waiting hand.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally questions M'gann. She gives him a small smile but nothing more.

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:12 PDT**

John, Zatanna and me are walking around the mall. "So, how do you and Johnny know each other," Zatanna asks me.

"Well we've been friends ever since primary school," I say. "What about you? How do you know John?" I ask.

"He helped my dad with his work every so often," Zatanna says.

"Hello, hello," a voice says over the speaker.

Zatanna and John look at each other. "Klarion," they say in unison.

"Who?" I ask.

"There is no cause for alarm," Klarion says. Then suddenly all the doors in sight disappear and are replaced with walls. "Well there is but it won't do any good."

Then suddenly zombies crawl up from underneath the ground. "Oh, Bullocks," John says.

* * *

End flashback.

Inside the Bioship, M'gann at the helm, Artemis directly in front of her, Wally and me (in that order) to Artemis' right, with Kaldur, Donna and Superboy (in that order) on her left. "So, Wally," Artemis begins, an already mocking tone in her words. "when did you realize your **honest **affinity for sorcery?"

"Well, I-I don't like to brag," Wally stumbles over his words, but his attention is fully out of the corner of his eye right at M'gann. "but, uh before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered become a wizard myself." seeing that he has M'gann's attention he puts his hands behind his head and visibly relaxes.

Artemis and Donna roll their eyes, and Kaldur looks away from KF.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-" M'gann starts, as she brings the bioship down in the street.

The bioship is fully camouflaged as it makes its descent. On the right side of the road is an open field, but on the left, there is an old theater that looks shutdown, and a red brick building that with its lights on seemingly has people inside.

"Nothing's there." Superboy finishes.

"Let's go down," I command.

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:14 PDT**

"Oh, Bullocks," John says. Zombies attack people left and right and some charge at me and the others. John starts chanting and then all the sudden flames shoot out of his hands, keeping the zombies at bay.

"Tropelet em dna sdneirf tuo fo eht llam," Zatanna chants and then next thing I now I'm slammed into a wall. I groan as I find that I'm on top of Zatanna. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do is ask," she teases.

"As much as I'd love to talk about this, can we do so when an army of the undead aren't trying to rip us limb from limb?" I ask.

"Sorry," Zatanna says, getting off of me and then helps me up. I notice how close our lips are and I back up.

"So, wait your what. A warlock and a witch?" I ask, unsure.

"I prefer magician," Zatanna says.

"So, luv, why'd ya knock us into a wall," Constantine says.

"Not on purpose. There's a magical force field stopping anyone from coming in or coming out," Zatanna says.

"So, how do we stop it?" I ask.

"Well we have to either kill Klarion, force him to release us, or create a spell to stop the force field," John says. "Unfortunately, the last ones a tad difficult since I forgot to bring a severed foot, today," he adds. I raise an eyebrow, I then shake my head, realizing that I need to stay focused.

"So how can I help?" I ask.

"You can stay here and if you see a zombie run or hide, mate. You ain't much for the mystic arts," John says.

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless," I say. Before John or Zatanna could ask what I meant, I shout, "Go T.U.R.B.O.!" transforming me into my super suit.

"Did you know he could do that," Zatanna asks John. When he doesn't reply she says, "Didn't think so."

"So, how do we find Klarion?" I ask.

"Nommus a ediug ot wohs su erehw Nioralk rewop si," Zatanna chants and suddenly a glowing object appears in the air. "This'll lead us to Klarion's power," Zatanna says.

* * *

End flashback.

Outside the bioship is a mangey orange cat with deep red markings around its body. Though its face has similar black marking and red eyes that seem to observe the hidden bioship before it hops off the box it was on and trot inside the theater.

"Grant us access to the tower, and I promise an end to your suffering." a man's voice- the same man who was in New Orleans- bargains. "Continue to refuse and-" he cuts himself off as something zaps.

Causing another man, who sounds older, to cry out in pain.

The cat jumps on a teens lap as he laughs from the front row of the seating. Instantly he begins petting the cat, causing it to purr and meow. His face is pale, his hair is dark and styled in a way that almost seems to give him horns, but his eyes are old and angry. The cat begins to babble at him. "Shush, Teekl!" he reprimands. "I'm watching the show."

Up on the stage, tied in ropes and sitting in a chair, panting from pain is Kent Nelson. The same man that was in New Orleans standing before him holding a magic wand. "Enjoy it…" Kent begins, though forced to take a breath due to the assumed torture he's been receiving since New Orleans. "while you can." he finishes. Then looks up with determination in his eyes, knowing he has their attention. "Soon enough, my friends will come to help me." the Hispanic with the long ponytail walks behind his chair, raising his wand as the end sparks blue. Touching it to Kent Nelson's back to zap him once more.

Teekl the cat hisses as the teen stands up. Clapping and shouting. "Encore! Encore!" before laughing in sick joy.

The cat meows once more. "What?" he questions, annoyed.

The cat hisses then meows once more. Almost as if he understood her his eyes soften. "Oh."

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:18 PDT**

We bust into Klarion's place. Klarion turns to us. "Oh, it's you three losers," Klarion says.

"Surrender, it's three against one," I say.

Teekl meows. "I know, it is almost sad how he thinks they stand a chance against an actual lord of chaos," Klarion says. He then fires ball of flame like energy at us.

"Tcerider S'noiralk ygrene tsalb ta mih," Zatanna chants. The flame like energy flies at Klarion only to disperse when it hit Klarion's energy shield. Klarion fires a fire ball at me pausing me off of the edge. I fall on top of a herd of zombie's, all the zombie's in the mall charge towards me, those already close to me grab me and clawing at my armor.

"_We need to get out of here!" _Spark shouts.

"Go T.U.R.B.O.! Flight!" I shout, transforming, pushing the zombie's off of me. Some of the further away, who are now close enough, run and leap at me and start clawing at my armor. I start flying and spinning around, knocking the zombies off of me.

"Why couldn't they be slow, like in the movies?" I mutter to myself.

* * *

End flashback.

Wally skids to a stop in the middle of the field they parked the bioship next to. "Nothing." he says, looking to Artemis. "This isn't simple camouflage."

The whole team looks to the ginger speedster, but Artemis is smug when she responds. "What do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined phase shifting?"

"Absolutely…" Wally starts, but as M'gann appears in his line of sight the slight smile drops from his face. "Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here." though the way he looks at M'gann is too obvious to be missed as well as his reason for changing his answer. The way his voice nearly cracks doesn't help his case.

Artemis, Donna and me glare, while Superboy and Aqualad look skeptical.

Unnoticed behind the teens, the four occupants of the theater appear. Though Teekl in the boy's arms and Kent Nelson's hands are bound. The boy looks rather smugly at the man with the wand. "Hey, Abra Kadabra, are you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Yes." Abra Kadabra begrudgingly responds.

"If John's taught me anything, it's when it comes to magic, nothing is as it seems," I say.

"Who?" Wally asks.

"John Constantine, master of the dark arts. Him and me… we're old friends," I say.

Kaldur looks to the key in his hand. "A test of faith." he repeats, looking to the handle on the key where it says **'INSERT'.** He walks between Artemis and Superboy. "Stand behind me." he commands. Stepping up so he is more than three steps ahead of the closest team member. Raising the key, it disappears and sounds as though it clicks into a lock. Turning his hand, the tumblers thud to the unlocked position. As this happens a massive stone tower comes into sight.

Much to Artemis' and Wally's surprise. Though Superboy, Wonder-girl and Miss M seem rather calm about it. "Nothing as it seems," I repeat, unfazed.

Kaldur keeps a hand on the key, pushing the ornate wooden door inwards. The Team following him in without a command. The door slams shut, but the key remains in the door.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks, confused and the entire team looks around the blank four walls, except me, as I'm shrugging in response to the question. The team stops when a gold-tinted projection of Kent Nelson appears.

"Greetings." the projection of Kent's magic power begins to speak. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your purpose and intent."

Wally looks back at M'gann before smiling. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." he said with an overdramatic smile.

Kent looks at him sadly, then fades from view. Wally's face falls until he hears the sound of the floor creaking loudly. Looking down just in time to see the whole segment give out from underneath the Team. Dropping all six of them towards the magma at the bottom.

Superboy is falling the fastest but changes his course to get to one of the walls, while I transform into T.U.R.B.O. flight mode and catch Donna while M'gann grabs Wally bringing the two of them closer as well. While Artemis pulls out a small crossbow, turning on her back to shoot higher into the rock, then swing to grab Kaldur as both of them plant their feet solidly on the wall.

Superboy claws at the rock. His grip slowing him down, but not stopping him even as he digs the balls of his feet into the rock. Finally, he slows, but not before his feet and ankles fall into the lava. He screams in pain but pulls his unharmed feet out of the lava. "Those were my favourite boots," he said annoyed, breathing heavily. "This Kent better be worth it."

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:20 PDT**

I look in to see that Klarion's approaching John, ready to kill him. I fly towards Klarion firing beams of T.U.R.B.O. energy at him. They all deflect off of his energy shield, one of them hitting his cat. I then see him starting to fade. I fire as many T.U.R.B.O. energy blasts, with as much power as possible put into them.

"Your mortal. How?" Klarion asks, in shock.

I stop firing putting as much power into one T.U.R.B.O. blast as possible before releasing it, and it smashes through Klarion's shield and blast him back, landing near his cat. He looks up to see me hovering above the ground, Zatanna standing next to me a mystical barrier summoned and John, who is barely standing. "Fine, the curse is lifted," Klarion shouts, before grabbing his cat and teleporting out of there. I then look out to see the zombie's either dying or falling to the ground and slowly turning back to human.

"Go T.U.R.B.O.! Camouflage!" I shout, before turning back into myself.

"I think we need to talk," John says.

"Yeah, let's talk over coffee," I say.

* * *

End flashback.

Outside the theater, Kent Nelson, Abra Kadabra, the kid, and his cat come into view. Just as Abra Kadabra pushes Kent forward harshly. As Kent gets within feet of the door, the cross with the top of infinity- the symbol of Doctor Fate- appears on the door and it unlocks itself to reveal a staircase within. The teen smiles mischievously.

All three enter the tower and once again, the door slams shut behind them. Only this time it disappears from the outside too.

Inside the Tower, Kent looks to Kadabra. "The Tower may not appreciate trespassers."

Kadabra raises his wand. "Mute." he commands.

Choking Kent, a collar appears around his neck a red light glowing in the center.

Kadabra places his hand on Kent's shoulder and they all walk forward, the wall dividing to let them in. Stopping at living room when Inza's portrait hangs over a large fireplace.

Kent's magical projection appears in the center of the rug. "Hello, Kent." he greets. "How unlike you to bring guests to the Tower, especially one with such potent mystic power."

Kadabra raises a hand and places it on Kent's shoulder as the collar speaks for Kent. "My friends come to help me." it's mechanical and wrung out, but definitely Kent's voice. Silently the man glares heavily at Kadabra.

Kent's projection smiles and the wall opens once more. Revealing stairs that run in all directions, regardless of gravity.

Kadabra smiles smugly, as all three begin up the stairs does the wall close behind them.

M'gann and Wally are slowly falling, slowing and speeding up as M'gann power wanes and waxes. "Having trouble… maintaining altitude…" she wipes sweat from her brow. "Ugh, I'm so hot."

"You sure are." he says not even thinking.

"Wally!" Artemis, Donna and me both gasp at and reprimand him.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" he snaps back.

Kaldur also wipes the sweat off his brow. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to heat, we must climb out quickly."

"Hello, Megan." M'gann said through gasps. "We never… truly answered the question." She turned her head slightly. "Red Tornado… sent us… to see if… Mr. Nelson and the Helmet… were safe."

A panel slides shut underneath Superboy's feet, calmly he steps on the panel. Wally falls, landing on his butt while M'gann falls next to him on her knees. Artemis and Kaldur belay down to the panel. And I slowly fly down, before transforming back to base mode and putting Donna back on her feet.

"This platform." Kaldur realizes, touching it with both his hands. "It should be red hot, but it cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Megalicious, I gotcha." Wally says, helping the green girl to her feet.

I then rush over to Wally and push him into a wall. "That's enough!" I shout. Shocking the rest of the team and enraging Wally.

"What was that for!?" he asks, before getting up

"Well you're little "impress M'gann at all cost" game nearly got my entire team killed!" I shout back.

Wally glared at me. "When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis snaps, Superboy and M'gann looking to the redhead from behind her.

Once again all the attention in the room was on Wally.

"Wally?" M'gann questions, stunned. "You don't believe?"

Wally glares at Artemis and me before speaking out in exacerbation. "Fine. Fine! I lied about believing in Magic! But magic's the real lie, it's all a major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis." Kaldur prompts his hand still on the floor. "The Mystic Mages created the skin icons that power my Water-bearers." now he looking at Wally.

"Dude, you ever hear of Bioelectricity?" he asks, seeming annoyed, but not demeaning. Then he opens his mouth again, this time set on being sarcastic. "Hey, in primitive cultures, **fire **was once considered magic too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the **sound barrier** in his sneakers." Artemis spoke up.

"That's science." Wally speaks simply. "I recreated the Flash's experiment, and here I am!" he says with a sarcastic hand gesture of grandeur. "Everything can be explained by science."

Kaldur smirks. "Let us test that theory." then grabs an unseen handle.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally protests, but Kaldur opens it anyway.

The door opens, however, with a snow flurry. Accompanied by gusting winds and an expansive tundra-space beyond.

"It's snow!" M'gann cried cheerfully.

Artemis looks up at Wally's angry face with a smirk. "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" his frown deepens, but I chuckle.

The Team jumps through, but what was originally a downward jump spun so the gateway was now floating in midair from their point of view. Until it disappears in a golden flash. Wally turns away from where he was watching it, to find the whole Team looking at him.

"Well?" Artemis asks, a confident look on her face.

"Every hear of string theory?" he questions sarcastically. "We're in a pocket dimension."

"Ugh." Artemis growls angered by Wally's absolute lack of faith.

"What's that?" M'gann questions. What she's looking at is Kent Nelson's cane floating above the snow.

Both me and Artemis rush over and grab it at the same time. "I got it," we synchronize.

Then it begins to glow gold. "Huh?" we both question in shock. "I can't let go!" before being pulled upwards by the cane and disappearing in a flash of gold.

The four remaining exchange a worried look.

The teen, Abra Kadabra, and Kent walking along a staircase that looks like it's upside down.

"Are we there yet?" the teen drawls, his cat lying behind his neck. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Kadabra grabs Nelson's shoulder, bring all three to a stop. "Tell us how to find the helmet." he demands, clearly becoming aggravated.

Kent glares, but can't say anything due to the collar around his neck. In a second Kadabra removes it, throwing it over his shoulder with a smug look. "Can't." Kent says, though his voice is hoarse he's smiling. "Having too much fun."

Kadabra's face contorts in anger, then electrocutes Kent, knocking him to the ground. "Still having fun?"

The teen chuckles. "I am! Zap 'im again!" another idea comes to his mind as his fist meets his open right hand. "Or dump him off the side, and watch him splat!"

Kadabra raises his 'wand' again. Zapping Kent.

The teen laughs once, enjoying the pain before him. Until his cat meows and grabs his attention. "Ah, yes, yes." he seems to agree with the cat. "I suppose we might still need him." though he looks back at the pain Kadabra is causing Kent with vicious glee.

* * *

**Starling City, March 2****nd****, 10:35 PDT**

Zatanna, John and me went to my house after we got coffee. Luckily my aunt and uncle are out on their anniversary and after a lot of convincing I got them to agree not to hire a baby sitter.

John tells me about his backstory. How his abusive father lead him to become cynical which lead him to the dark arts. And in high school he met a woman who helped him with it named Anne Marie Flynn. He became in an exorcist, learning everything he can on resurrecting the dead, in hopes of one day resurrecting his mother. He told me about his friend's daughter, Astra and about his mistake which not only damned his own soul to hell on his eventual death but also accidently dragging Astra to hell. For the past year he's been exorcising demons to make amends.

Zatanna then told me about herself. About how her dad's a magician who works in the justice league and how he taught her magic, and about how over protective he's been over her and how she met John when he came over for a visit to get his help with a demon.

I then tell them about myself. What happened with my mother. I told them about the Elementor. I told them about how I meet the justice league. I introduce them to Spark which shocks them (pun totally intended). I told them getting kidnapped and me saving the league from Dredd. I then told them about my first actual mission with Black Canary. I tell them about my disobedience in the water mission battle and working with Aqualad. I then tell them about how I worked with Bat-man, Robin and Bat-girl, purposefully leaving out the part of my crush on the read head. I then tell them about me saving Super-girl and Super-man and leaving out my crush on the Girl of Steel as well.

We then heard a knock on the door and I answered it to see a man in a magician's outfit. "Zatanna," the man says.

"Dad," Zatanna replies.

"Zatanna were going home," Zatara says.

"Just let me say, goodbye to my friends," Zatanna says.

"Make it quick," Zatara says.

"Goodbye John," she says, to John, as they shake hands.

"Goodbye, lov," John says.

Zatanna then walks over to me, grabs a pen and paper and writes down a number. "Is that your-?" I ask.

"It's my number," Zatanna says.

"Is this for? Are you asking for? I ah?" I ask, in incomplete questions.

"No, it's not for a date. It's just for us to you know, 'hang out'," she says, blinking on the words 'hang out'.

"Right, I'll… ah, call you later," I say.

"Bye," she says, starting to walk out and her father walks out to. Once her father's not looking she make's sure she shakes her… ah… bottom as seductively as she can, she turns her head around as she leaves and when she sees my blush she smirks. She closes the door behind her.

John puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. "You got it bad, mate," John says.

* * *

End flashback.

Superboy, M'gann, Wally, and Kaldur walk through the snow in almost silence. Until M'gann finally speaks up. "I don't understand why Noah was so violent with Wally. Even if had every justification to be mad." She looks at Wally during the last sentence making him look down a bit.

Kaldur approaches it calmly, having known me for over a year means he can understand how I thinks. At least a little bit. "Noah's under a lot of stress. He usually blames himself when a civilian gets hurt. It takes him a while to get over the guilt. He was probably scared of us getting killed. Angered and took it out on Wally."

M'gann looks away from Kaldur thinking about what he said. Until something creaks and thuds in the distance.

Turning towards the sound the three find a doorway sitting on top of a nearby ridge with a few steps leading up to it. They exchange no words as they head towards it.

On a nearby platform to where the teen is watching Kadabra torture Kent, Artemis and me come into existence. Neither let's go of the cane as they move from lying on our sides to kneeling on one knee. Kent sees them instantly.

I then get up and see a familiar face. "Klarion!" I shout angrily at the witch boy.

The cane glows in Artemis's and my grip, in response, Kent's whole body glows the same gold. Kadabra and Klarion barely glance at the teen-heroes as Kent begins to float and fly past them. Grabbing the cane with both hands immediately lets Artemis and me let go it as Kent's bonds come undone.

"In here." Kent says, standing up and using his cane to create an elevator in the wall. All three rush in.

"No! No! No!" Klarion working with Kadabra shouts angrily. "I want that helmet!" he raises his hands, red magic gathering as the door to the elevator begins to shut. "I want it! I want it! I want it!" the red lightning only hitting after the doors are fully shut.

Elevator music plays in the background as the number shown increases. Both teens look to Nelson, unsure who should say something first.

"I'm Kent Nelson. By the way." Kent finally speaks up.

"Pleasure to meet you mister Kent," I say. "I'm Noah and this is Artemis."

"Well Noah, I'm surprised you know of Klarion," Kent says.

"Me and a few friends of mine, Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine defeated him a few months back," I explain.

"Wait who's this Klarion guy?" Artemis asks.

"Klarion, the Witch Boy, kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate," Kent says.

"No offense but you don't really seem like a Lord of Order," I say.

""Oh, no. Not me." Kent says with a smile. "I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there was more to life." he opens his watch and looks down at her picture. "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." then snapping it shut and getting back on track. "Anywho, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The elevator dings, and the doors open. The three walk out, seeing a giant golden tower-bell hanging on the platform before them. Following Kent, Artemis and Wally ascend the stairs.

Behind them, on the ceiling, a door opens, Superboy and Kaldur falling to the floor hard enough to hurt, while M'gann levitates downward.

As Artemis runs to the three of them, Kent turns to me. "Friends of yours?"

Electricity zaps in the background. A blue bolt just missing the two of them. On a perpendicular platform are Klarion and Kadabra.

"Go T.U.R.B.O. Speed!" I exclaim, transforming into speed mode, before grabbing Kent and getting him out of the way of Kadabra's next shot. Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, Wally and M'gann are all forced to dodge it as well.

Kent and me crouch near the bell, until Kent stands, raising his cane, and hitting the bell.

As the bell tolls, it gains both Klarion and Kadabra's attention. Keeping Teekl in his arms Klarion takes off into the air, as Kent and Wally walk into the bell. Klarion following them in without any hesitation.

Kent and me appear on the roof of the tower, floating just above our heads. Is the golden helmet. As Kent reaches for the helmet, he's hit by a bolt of Klarion's magic.

"Mr. Nelson," I gasp, grabbing Kent to stop him, due to the force of Klarion's shot.

Kent stands, despite the fact that he has to groan through the pain, before raising his cane as begins to cast a the end of the spell, he slams his cane down on the ground, creating a golden shield around the helmet, me, and himself. Just in time to block another one of Klarion's shots as well.

"No!" Klarion shouts in anguish.

"No bad for a former "Doctor Fate," eh, Kid?" Kent's voice has weakened significantly, and as he finishes he loses his balance and falls into my arms as his cane falls to the side. "The bubble'll give you just enough time-" he gasps for a breath. "to do what you need to do."

"But I don't know what I need to do," I say.

Kent opens his watch, looking up at me. "Have faith in what you can't explain." with that Kent falls limp in his arms, his watch falling out of his hand as it hits the floor.

Klarion continues to assault the bubble with as much magic as he can.

"28. 29. 30." I count the chest compressions. "Come on. Come on." I beg Kent.

Klarion begins firing shots with each hand, throwing them almost like baseballs, which is enough to take my attention away from Kent. "I want that helmet and I want it now!" he growls.

Through the bubble, I can hear him, looking up to the helmet, then down to Kent. "Noah, we're in trouble." M'gann's voice cuts through telepathically

Within the tower, Kaldur and Superboy are trapped in electrical cages. While Miss Martian keeps one hand out to deflect shots telekinetically, and Artemis shoots at Kadabra. "Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate." she continues.

I watch from M'gann's perspective as Artemis' shot is deflected by Kadabra and she too is trapped in an electrical cage. Unable to do anything as one heads right for M'gann.

The jolt snaps the connection between M'gann and me. Bringing my mind back to the rooftop with a gasp.

Gritting his teeth Klarion pauses, then forms a magic circle around his feet. Gathering power between his hands until they expand to create two red hands that instantly shoot out and manage to get a grip on the shield surrounding the helmet, Kent, and me.

The claws sinking in as Kent's cane begins to burn. When the cane runs out, the shield will break.

The claws screech against the shield, ignoring it I look down at Kent. "A test of faith." I agree.

Standing I take the helmet in my hands. Though, Klarion grabs my attention before I can put it on. "Hey, dumb kid. You put that on, you may never get it off!" he warns as he rips the shield apart.

I raise the helmet, as Klarion gathers more magic, shooting it at me. However, I put the helmet on before it can hit me. Though the magic does absorb me.

Wally blinks as he's suddenly assaulted with a total lack of anything resembling where he just was. "What in god's name is this place," I say.

"We're inside the helmet," Kent voice says.

I turn to the source to see Kent standing before me. "you're- you're- died," I say.

"Yep," Kent says. "but don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"O-oh. Ok." I stutter out. "Wait, but does that mean that I'm-!"

Kent sighs good-naturedly, cutting him off. "You're alive," Kent places a hand on my shoulder, but seeing me flinch away he removes it. "but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master."

"Master?" I ask.

"Nabu, the real Doctor Fate, one of them Lord of Order I told you about." Kent explains, placing his hand on my shoulder again. "He's the guy controlling your body now." Kent pats my shoulder lightly "Wanna watch?" as he removes his hand and gestures into the black.

My blue eyes show from under the helmet, as my hand is held out. The zapping of Klarion's spells is heard, but Nabu makes no move to avoid them. "Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century." Klarion shouts, still throwing magic, but they all hit a projection of Doctor Fate's cross that acts as a shield.

Nabu holds out both hands. "This battle is pointless." when Doctor Fate speaks, Nabu and my voices overlap. Contrasting and grating against each other. "You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late."

"SHUT IT, YOU OLD FART!" Klarion snaps, drawing two large stone columns from the tower, and moving them so they slam against Doctor Fate's sides. Only for his symbol to show on the outside of the rock before it blows to pieces.

"Brat." Doctor Fate snarls, before launching a golden wave at Klarion. Who barely blocks, but Teekl runs away spell causes Klarion to dissipate, as he does, Doctor Fate releases his hold on the spell and begins to descend back to the tower roof.

Behind his turned back Klarion comes back from black fragments. Shooting Doctor Fate in the back with red lightning.

Inside the helmet I cry out in pain, falling to my knees. Looking to Kent angry, but mostly confused. "What gives?"

"Well, it is your body." Kent states.

"Then let me control it." I argue. "With Fate's magic and my T.U.R.B.O. powers-"

"Sorry, Kid, doesn't work that way." Kent says. "But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years."

"And if Fate loses this fight" I question, my eyes going wide.

Kent's face turns somber. "You see Inza before I do."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open.

Klarion launches a red magic dragon at Fate's downed form, forcing the magician to jump out of the way. As it comes back around he puts up a shield. Only to get hit in the back by Klarion. Knocking him to the other side of the roof.

As Fate gets his hands under him Klarion changes the flames in his hands to red dots that hang in the air. Before he uses finger guns to have them start shooting at Doctor Fate.

The Lord of Order barely has time to get a shield up. Though each shot cracks the shield. Until it shatters, knocking Fate even further back. Though he rolls to his feet to dodge more red fire. Taking off into the air to continue to avoid the red fire Klarion is spewing.

Grinning devilishly, Klarion raises a hand, creating red columns that Fate dodges. Until right before Klarion he gets hit by one. Knocking him to the ground where the helmet hits with a clang.

"You're out of practice, Nabu, and that pathetic host body," his fingernails shink against each other as if they were made of metal. "zero affinity for the mystic arts." Klarion raises his hands, thunderclaps in the sky, as a full storm brews over the tower. Red lightning raining down.

Just in time Fate gets a barrier up, though the energy that comes off is rainbow rather than gold or red.

"Ooo, rainbow power." Klarion taunts.

Teekl meows.

"I **am **paying attention, you stupid cat." he snaps back.

Teekl mews again, her hackles rising as her body arches.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm **winning."** Klarion emphasizes.

Inside the helmet my eyes widen. "Nabu. I've faced Klarion before, and last time I beat him by hitting the cat. Target the cat!" I shout.

Fate's eyes narrow, a golden light booms from his chest, knocking him free and creating a yellow flame on the roof. "It is difficult for a Lord of Order **or **Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane." as the smoke clears Fate stands tall, in the center of the ring of yellow fire, cape billowing behind him.

Angered to be compared to a Lord of Order, Klarion's whole form changes, dropping any resemblance to a normal human. As he erupts in a red fire that covers him and Teekl, before launching fire at Fate with a screech.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host." Fate continues, dodging all of Klarion's attacks. Seeing a pause, he unleashes his own, which Klarion barely blocks with stone from the tower. "But that is not your way."

Klarion drops the shield, his face contorted to look even more animalistic, and his eyes glowing red. "You're babbling, Nabu." his hands gathering red flames again.

"Am I?" Fate questions, drawing his hands to his chest. Where a yellow beam shoots out.

Klarion raises a shield quickly, looking away because he knows it's not strong enough. However, the beam misses him entirely. Teekl's hackles rise as she hisses, and yelps at the impact that sends her flying.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouts, rising to his feet and turning to Fate. "I can't **believe **you assault a defenseless pussycat."

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy," my eyes narrow in accusation. "And without your familiar," the yellow flames that surrounded Teekl fade out as she warily stands to her feet. The yellow flame now gathered in Fate's hands. "you have no anchor in this reality." proving it, Klarion fades from sight in staggering increments.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Fate raises his hands, shooting another beam, this time at Klarion. "Holy carp!"the Witch Boy yelps before jumping into a red/black portal. Another forming above Teekl, where he drops out and picks her up in his arms. "We're out of here!" both of them fully dissolving into black and red outlined wisps that take off toward the sky.

Leaving Fate standing taller on top of the tower.

Inside the tower, all the other members of the Team are crying out in pain from Kadabra's cages. As he raises his wand once more, Fate's symbol shows up behind him as he is stripped to his underwear and of his wand. "Wha?" he questions, gasping as Superboy stands up.

"Shows over." the Kryptonian snarls, punching Abra Kadabra in the face. Knocking him down and out.

"Well that was a hell of a day," I say, still within the helmet. I then glance at Kent. "Wait, why am I still inside the helmet? Isn't over now?" I ask.

"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate." Nabu speaks up, an image of the helmet appearing behind Kent and me. "I will not release this body."

"He can't do that," I say confidently. "Right?" I ask, sounding a lot less confident.

"Can, but shouldn't." Kent says angrily. "This is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

"True." Nabu agrees, but his tone is dark. "But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated for decades at a time." no one can say anything. "Chaos must not be allowed to reign." he snaps.

"That won't happen again, the boy'll take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use." Kent speaks for me.

"Yeah, I promise," I say.

"And in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company." Kent says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

I turn to Kent instantly, horrified. "Wait. What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?" my voice saddening as I ask each question.

Kent smiles at my concern. "Don't sweat it, Kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza." he flips open his watch to look down at her picture once more. His own voice going said. "That's the great thing about eternity. It's eternal."

"The bargain is acceptable." Nabu says darkly.

"Some free advice before you go. Find your own little Spitfire," Kent begins to fade away. "Someone to help you through the hard times. For example, that-" and is cut off before he can hear the end of it. As the helmet finally comes off.

Looking around I find myself still on the roof, walking over to Kent I set the helmet down and places the watch back in his hand. Closing his fingers around it. Then looking down at the man he couldn't save. Blaming myself.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 20th, 3:04 EDT**

I walk up to a shelf, where all Wally's souvenirs are proudly displayed. Setting the helmet beside Cheshire's mask. I step back taking a closer look.

Artemis clears her throat, causing me to turn around to look at her. "So, how are you doing?" she asks me.

"Trying to figure out a way I can make it up to Kent," I say.

"Hey, what happened, it wasn't your fault," Artemis says.

"It is," I reply, turning around back at the shelf to avoid her gaze.

"Hey," Artemis says, grabbing my hand, causing me to turn back to her. "I know, if there was a way for you to have possibly save him, you would have."

"Thanks Artemis," I say.

"Hey, M'gann. Guess who bought two tickets to the magic show," we hear Wally says.

"Well, I guess we know who's a complete moron," I say.

* * *

**I hope this is good. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to watch Constantine first so I could better understand his powers and personality but I can't find the show so I decided to just continue. I'll try to get the next one out faster. Also, I can't find Constantine on any streaming apps or in any shops, any suggestions. **

**So these are the girl's I'm pairing Noah with, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, White Canary, Donna troy, Super-girl, and Bat-girl. And I'm thinking about Starfire and maybe Raven. You can suggest anyone.**

**Please, review, favorite, and/or follow. And until next time, Ant-boy out. **


	8. Chapter 8 Worst Birthday Ever

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC, who's powers belong to Max Steel. The rest of the characters belong to either the Max Steel creators or DC comics. **

**AlphaGodzilla19: Yeah, I probably will, I already know how I'm gonna bring Starfire in, but for Raven, I don't know. **

**Ieuan Evans: Thanks, yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, I just hadn't seen the Constantine TV show and didn't want to get a character as great as John Constantine wrong. Thanks. Any ideas how Raven could possibly join the team.**

**Arrow-verse Fan217: Thanks for all your reviews. Yeah, when I first saw Super-boy getting thrown on his butt, I had the same reaction as the Boy Wonder himself. Glad you enjoyed the blushing in chapter 6. That was a fun chapter. Sara's one of my favorite character's but Nate is good too. I love the entire Legends cast except Mona, Vandal Savage Kendra and Carter. Oh yeah, Constantine's great. By your reaction I'm assuming I got him in character.**

**This is my own original chapter which I didn't base off of Young Justice or Max Steel but involves characters from both.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Worst Birthday Ever

**Star City, August 23****rd****, 15:08 PDT**

I walk into my Aunt and Uncle's apartment to see it didn't look like a pig sty, it looked like a literal dump. "Uncle Bruce!?" I shout, as I walk into the apartment. "Aunt Agnes!?" I shout. "What happened he-," I say, as I entire the living room I see Dredd standing next to my Aunt and Uncle's corpses. "Happy Birthday T.U.R.B.O. Titan, or should I call you Noah, my friend," Dredd says, before breaking into a sinister cackle.

* * *

**Star City, March 10****th****, 16:03 PDT**

"How was school?" Aunt Agnes asks.

"Schools, okay," I say.

"Made any friends?" Bruce asks.

"Not at school. I've made some friends at that part time job. They're not my age, but there nice," I say.

"What do you know about them. I'm just concerned your falling in with the wrong crowd," Aunt Agnes says.

"Their perfectly good guys, they do charity's and stuff," I say. My phone then starts to ring. I checked to see it's Dinah. "It's Dinah," I say.

"Who's she? Your Girlfriend?" Uncle Bruce asks hopefully.

"N-no," I say, choking a bit on my food, with a blush. "She's my boss and a few years older than me," I add. I get up and answer the food walking away from the table.

"Did I interrupt anything important?" Dinah asks.

"No, nothing. Just family lunch. Why? Is there something you need my help for?" I ask.

"We've found Dredd, and the League decided that they could use your help for this one, since you know him best, and defeated him last time," Dinah says.

"Alright. I'll be the ASAP," I say.

"Bye Noah," Dinah says, hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket. "Look. I need to head out. It's an all hands on deck sorta thing," I say.

"How long will you be out?" Aunt Agnes asks.

"Hopefully before morning," I say. I then leave before either of my Aunt or Uncle can say anything causing them to sigh.

* * *

**August 23****rd****, Mount Justice, no one's point of view.**

M'gann levitates in the air as she uses her telekinesis to put up a banner that says, "Happy Birthday Noah."

Artemis and Donna are in the kitchen trying to bake. Dinah and Red Tornado are seating up the table.

"How come M'gann's into Noah and not me? Like you notice how girly M'gann can get around him, right?" Wally asks, peeved that all of the girls, especially M'gann are more interested in his friend than him.

"Simple because Noah is the kind of guy who doesn't just try to win a girl over with bad attempts at flirting like an idiot but actually means what he says. You, on the other hand are a dog. Woof, woof," Robin snickers at the expense of his comrade.

"Dude!" Wally shouts.

"Are you too going to lend a hand," Aqualad says, helping Dinah seat up the table.

"Yeah, can't you be appreciative to Noah, or somethin'?" Super-boy asks.

"Get off you're a**, kid," Robin says, going over to Super-boy.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll help, yeesh," Wally says. "Can't a guy rest?" he asks.

M'gann is now in the kitchen helping Artemis and Donna and carrying the bowl full of cake mix. _"M'gann, I need help!" _I telepathically yell causing M'gann to lose focus on the bowl and drop it and spilling the cake mix._ "I'm at my apartment at Star City, ah!" _I shout, telepathically before I stop due to pain.

"_Noah!" _M'gann shouts telepathically. _"Noah!"_

"Noah's being attacked," M'gann shouts, ignoring all of the concerned responses to M'gann dropping the cake bowl.

"What!?" Everyone asks else asks.

"He told me through our link. He said he was at his apartment. But he told me it was in Star City but, th-then he started screaming," M'gann says, the look of pure terror on her face showing how scared she is.

"I know where it is?" Dinah says, rushing over to the zeta tube. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash help M'gann who is in tears while the rest of them rush to the zeta tube.

* * *

**Washington DC, March 10****th****, 21:07 EDT, The Hall of Justice.**

I walk into the Hall. "Miles Dredd is a madman. He's more powerful and dangerous than most of the threats we've faced. He can shoot powerful beams powerful enough to harm and possibly kill Kryptonians, and his only known weakness is his power source, T.U.R.B.O. energy," Batman explains.

"Question, what's T.U.R.B.O. energy?" Captain Marvel asks.

"It's an energy I produce," I say, entering the conversation. "Dredd calls it the most powerful energy in the universe. Dredd also has the power to absorb my T.U.R.B.O. energy and has plenty reserved, but when me or Dredd have too much T.U.R.B.O. energy, we release this burst of energy that destroys everything in its path but afterwards were very weak and worn out," I explain. I then look at Batman. "So, boss man, what's the plan?" I ask.

* * *

**Star City, August 23****rd****, 15:09 PDT.**

Dredd is sucking me dry of my T.U.R.B.O. energy. Spark flies out of my chest and attacks Dreed only to be blasted away. "Oh, you're not slipping through my fingertips this time, my friend. We are going to be stuck with each other for a long, long time," he says, he then starts draining me again. He then stops when he sees something out the window. "Ah, it looks like your cosplaying BFF's have come to play," Dredd says, in a sing song voice.

"If you hurt them, I swear to god, I'll-," I say.

"You'll what?" he asks mockingly, interrupting me. "I want to hear what kind of threat a power drained T.U.R.B.O. punk with a flying toaster can say against the most powerful person on the planet," Dredd adds, before kicking me in the face. He then blasts a hole in the wall and jumps out. I crawl over to watch.

I see Wonder-girl, Black Canary, Super-boy, Red Tornado and Artemis facing Dredd. Wonder-girl uses her lasso to grab Dredd's body, restraining his arms, and Super-boy charges at Dredd, punching him in the face. Dredd breaks loss of the lasso tripping Wonder-girl over. He then grabs Super-boy by the neck. "Super-daddy must be very disappointed," Dredd says, before punching him in the face, red T.U.R.B.O. energy being released from his fist on impact, sending Super-boy flying and landing behind the others unconscious with a bloody nose. I try to get up. Artemis fires arrow which bounce off of his body, Black Canary uses her Canary Cry, and Red Tornado creates Tornado's that fly at Dredd. Then this orb of Red T.U.R.B.O. energy surrounds Dredd and when it disperses it fries all machine including Tornado and Artemis's trick arrows. Black Canary runs over to Tornado, whilst Artemis fires an ordinary arrow at Dredd's armor piece covering his neck that scratches it. "You dare attack me with your inferior and out of date weapons, you pathetic child!" Dredd shouts angrily, before firing a beam at Artemis.

"Artemis!" I shout angrily, due to the fact that I couldn't save her.

Dredd turns around to face me. "Ah, the T.U.R.B.O. punk cared for the Archer? How sweet. Did I just kill your girlfriend?" he asks, sinisterly, as he approaches me.

Before I could reply a dumpster flies into Dredd causing him to fall to his knees. "Who dares strike, Dredd," Dredd asks, turning around to see M'gann, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Black Canary, Wonder-girl, and Artemis who was probably shielded by the dumpster M'gann levitated.

"Me," M'gann replies, levitating above the others. Dredd flies up and fires at M'gann. She levitates a car in front of her only for it to explode and blast her to the ground. Wonder-girl uses the lasso to grab Dredd's arm. He uses the lasso to pull her up to him and give her a head butt, sending her crashing to the ground.

Spark flies over to me. "We gotta help them," I say. He flies into my chest. "Do you think I could use T.U.R.B.O. Cannon?" I ask.

Dredd fires a beam at Black Canary only for Kid Flash to push her out of the way at super speed and they both fly into a wall. He fires a beam at Robin but Robin uses a grappling gun to swing towards a roof but a mini explosion created by the blast hits Robin and fall. He was about to finish off M'gann when hit with an arrow, he turns to Artemis who tries to grab another arrow only to have already used them up.

"Yes, we might have enough but there are some risks that'll happen if you do," Spark replies.

"Any one of them hurt my friends?" I ask.

"No," Spark replies.

"Then it's worth the risk," I say. We then silently transform into T.U.R.B.O. Cannon.

Dredd fires a beam at Artemis but Aqualad jumps in front of her and uses his ability to manipulate the water, turning it into a shield, but the blast still sends them flying to the ground. Dredd is about to finish Artemis off when I use Cannon to fly into him like a cannon ball blasting him across the street. He sees my new T.U.R.B.O. mode and decides to retreat, not knowing how weak I'm feeling at the moment. After Dredd leaves I let myself start to lose my balance before I faint falling to the ground.

* * *

**Unknown location; March 10****th****; unknown time.**

Dredd is outside on a walk when he notices Super-man, and uses his power to blast him out of the sky. Super-man gets back up and flies at Dredd full speed in an attempt to punch him but Dredd catches the fist much to Super-man's surprise. He then punches Super-man with an uppercut, dazing him. He sees Captain Atom flying at him and throws Super-man at him knocking them both to the ground. I then fly at him, grabbing him by the waist picking him up from the ground and flying him straight upwards as I feed him my T.U.R.B.O. energy. To my surprise he doesn't overload instead his armor changes. Usually he has black armor with this red glow eradiating out of some parts of the armor but now his armor is mostly glowing showing little of the armor underneath. "What… how?" I ask.

"You think I didn't prepare for you to do this to me again, Titan. You're an even bigger fool than I thought," Dredd says. He then hits me in the back and we fall and Dredd uses me as a shield, protecting him from most of the fall. I groan in pain. Captain Marvel and Hal Jordan fly at him, attacking but Dredd blasts them knocking them to the ground. Hawk-man, Hawk-woman, Flash and John Steward fly at Dredd all attacking but Dredd uses the T.U.R.B.O. energy to create a force field that redirects their attacks back at them, knocking them to the ground. The force field then disperses. Batman, throws his Batarangs, Green Arrow fires some trick arrows, and Black Canary uses her cry, but Dredd creates energy in front of him that shields him, before it flies at the three, easily knocking them back. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter try to attack him, but he fires at them both with separate blasts, causing them to drop out of the sky. Wonder woman, the last member of the league who wasn't defeated who was present stood their shocked for a moment before charging at Dredd, swinging her sword at him. Dredd blasts the sword out of her hand. He then blasts her knocking her to the ground, with a longer stream than usual, which melts through part of her armor and burns her skin. He then stops. "Goodbye, princess," Dredd says, about to fire another blast. I get up and rush over, and jump in the way as Dredd fires, taking the blast, and my body flies over Wonder Woman lifelessly. Wonder woman climbs on top of me, groaning in pain as she does, and checks my pulse to find no pulse. "He's got no pulse," Wonder Woman shouts to her comrades, unsure of what to do. None of the League got up, either unconscious or in too much pain to do so. Spark flies out of my chest unsure on what to do as well.

"I guess I'll need to leave you and your friends alive to save him," Dredd says, mostly to himself. "But Titan will lose all respect for me if I don't kill you, at least one of you," he says. Before Wonder Woman could do anything, he turns to Hawk man who's crawling towards his mace, and Dredd blasts him, burning Hawk man alive and burning most of the unarmored part of his skin. "I love the smell of roast chicken," Dredd laughs before flying out of there. Wonder Woman crawls over to Batman, who is the closest league member. Spark flying with her.

"Batman!" she shouts, shaking him. "Batman!" she repeats.

"Diana?" Batman asks weakly.

"T.U.R.B.O. Titan doesn't have a pulse," Wonder Woman says.

That gets Batman motivated to get up and he struggles his way over to my body. He grabs out of his Taser and shots me with it, causing my chest to bounce up before falling back down. "Titan!?" he asks. No response. He tries again. "Titan!?" he asks again, still no response. He then Tasers me again.

"Mom, five more minutes…," I say, before the rest becomes gentle mutters. Wonder Woman's unable to resist a smile finding it quite cute but it then turns to a frown as she remembers her fallen comrade, turning to look at Carters body. Batman notices the look on her face and turns to see what she's looking at and his expressions shows his sadness and upset.

One by one members of the league wake up and see their fallen comrade. Hawkwoman when she wakes up and see Hawkman's body rushes over and dries over her dead husband's body, with Black Canary and Wonder-woman comforting her.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 23****rd****; 15:27 PDT.**

When I wake up I see my team all beaten up. There mentors and mine there, as well as Hawk-woman. I started to remember everything that happened. Tears start to fall from my eyes. Everyone look at me, with all their concern visible, except for tornado who doesn't have expressions. Spark flies out of my chest and tries to comfort me the best he can.

**Recognized: Access granted.**

**Forge Ferrus, N-Tek-**

"F***!" I shout, loud enough to interrupt the computer shocking everyone except Canary and Spark who expected this but still didn't like me using that language.

"This is so not going to end well," Spark says.

I get up and walk over towards the zeta beam to see uncle Forge. "Noa-," he says, only to be greeted by a punch in the face.

"I told you I never wanted to see you, ever again," I say, rage seeping from my voice.

"Look, Noah, I'm the only family you have left," Forge says.

"No," I say. "These guys are my family. You're not. Now get out before I throw you out, understand, "Uncle Forge"," I say, the last part sarcastically. I then walk away.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come," Batman says, glaring at Forge. Forge walks out of here.

"Sh-should we talk to him," Donna asks.

"I think we should give him some time to himself," Dinah replies.

A few hours' time skip.

I haven't left my room, and am just staring at the wall, and on occasions crying. I then hear someone knock which makes me turn to see M'gann with something in her hands. "I brought cookies," she says, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks," I whisper, with the slightest smile, the words barely making its way to her ears. I wipe a tear from my eyes. "Ah, you can come in," I say. She sits next to me on the bed I'm sitting on, putting the cookies on a desk next to the bed. I rest my head on her shoulder, and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**The Watch Tower; March 11****th****.**

I groan as I wake up. "Hey, Noah, you right, bud?" Spark asks.

"Well, I feel like I fell off a train into another train, but otherwise, I'm alright," I say. I then look around noticing I'm in a place I've never been. "Where am I?" I ask.

"The Watchtower. The league's real Headquarters," Batman says.

"So, wait, the Hall of Justice is a front to hid the fact that you're working in a satellite?" I ask.

"Precisely," Batman says.

"Huh. I always thought that having a base out in the open, like the hall, was a bad idea," I say. "So, what happened? I remember pain but not much else," I say.

"We went after Dredd, and he defeated the League badly," Dinah says.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask.

"You saved my life," Wonder Woman says, gratefully. "Thank you," she says, I could hear the sincerity in her voice but I also knew she was trying to change the subject.

"What did Dredd do?" I ask.

"Carter Hal… Hawkman, Dredd murdered him," Black Canary says.

Tears build up in my eyes. I've seen the good Hawkman's done on the TV. He didn't deserve this. No one deserves this. Dredd has to pay for what he's done. He's a monster.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 24****rd****; 6:09 PDT.**

I groan as I wake up. I see the beautiful sight of a sleeping M'gann snuggling tightly to me. And in this moment I just wanted it to stay like this. Me and her snuggling. I didn't want to be responsible, but I had to. Curse of being a superhero. I try to get up without waking M'gann. M'gann grumbles as I pull away from her grasp. She wakes up. "W-what happened?" she asks, a blush spreading across her face.

"You came in here to comfort me and I fell asleep," I say.

"Oh," she says, sounding disappointed.

"Ah, so, I- I'm going," I say, nervously, as I get out of bed. I help M'gann up and we leave.

As we walk out of my room together Kid Flash's jaw falls as far as humanly possible. "Y-y-y-you, s-s-slept together!?" he asks, shocked and angered.

"M'gann came to comfort me. I rested my head on her shoulder and cried myself to sleep. She probably just didn't want to wake me," I say, glaring at Kid. like it was any of his business anyway.

M'gann blushes because that wasn't the ONLY reason she didn't leave.

The members of the League present watch. "They grow up so fast," J'onn says, hearing the conversation.

"Agreed," Dinah says. Unknown to the rest of the league Hawkwoman was glaring at the female Martian under her helmet.

* * *

**The Watch Tower; March 11****th****.**

I see Hawkwoman staring into space. Well at the view of the earth. I carefully approach. "Do you ever get used to it?" I ask.

Hawkwoman looks at me with a curious look on her features. "Get used to what?" she asks.

"The view," I say, looking out the window of the watchtower at the planet below.

"No, not really," Hawkwoman says, a small smile. "My names Shayera by the way," she adds, before turning back to the view.

"I'm Noah," I say. "I'm sorry about your loss," I say.

She looks at me again. "Thank you," Shayera says, sincerely, which encouraged me to continue.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," I say.

"Don't do that. Diana told me what you did. You saved her life. If you could've possibly saved Carter you would've," Shayera says.

"Look, whether or not it was or wasn't my fault. If you need absolutely anything, just ask, okay," I say.

"I'll consider that," she says, with a smile.

* * *

**Alright, I hope that went well. Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**

**Now Dredd knows Noah's identity, and killed his uncle and aunt. And let's not forget what he did to Hawkman. Dredd's horrible, and the only reason he didn't kill in the TV show was because of it was a kid's TV show at least in my opinion.**

**Uncle Forge has appeared. I don't hate Ferrus Forge and there is good reason to why Noah's angry at him.**

**Also, I'm thinking about Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman also falling for Noah. What do you think about that?**

**Also, I'm going back to change the first two chapters, so that the flashbacks make sense. I might do this more than once since I don't always plan ahead when it comes to the flashbacks. **

**Please tell me what you think and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. Chapter 9 the league of shadows pat 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and my own ideas.**

**Ieuan Evans 2814: Thanks for the review, and the suggestions. I'm gonna do the injustice league idea unless something better comes to me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: League of Shadows part 1

**Star City, August 24****th****, 16:07 PDT**

It's been a couple of days since Dredd attacked and I've been taking some time to get my head back in the game. I'm sitting in a library, just sitting there thinking. I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Look I've had a really bad week, so could you just-," I say, but stop when I see who it is. "Sara?" I ask.

"Quiet. If they hear you they'll kill to get me," Sara Lance, a member of the League of Shadow's and sister of the Black Canary says, sounding somewhat scared.

"Wait, who's after you?" I ask.

"The league of Shadows," she replies. My eyes widen. "Look, can we talk somewhere else."

"Yeah, but I don't exactly have a place," I say.

"Follow me," Sara says.

* * *

**Washington D.C., March 12****th****, T.U.R.B.O. Titan/ Noah's point of view.**

"So, Bats, what'd you want to see me about?" I ask, as I walk into the Hall, coming face to face with Batman, Super-man, Black Canary and Wonder-woman.

"The league has decided that you will not be helping with the Dredd situation anymore, as he's too dangerous," Batman says.

"With all due respect, Dredd's powers come from draining me. He's not just going to stop. He's always going to be after me," I argue.

"We came to the conclusion," Super-man replies.

"The league is going to help you learn how to use your T.U.R.B.O. modes, by assigning you members with similar ability's to teach you," Wonder woman adds.

"But for now, the league could use your help," Black Canary says.

"With what?" I ask.

"There's going to be a charity event in Star City that'll give the poor money to help them get by, build sustainable house, etcetera, which will be run by Oliver Queen, or as you know him, the green arrow," Batman says. He gives me a moment to let the secret identity of the hero sync in. "The league of shadows has threatened Oliver, and his children," he says.

"Why? What's there motive?" I ask.

"Well, if Oliver's plan succeeds, then the people will be less desperate, which means there will be less violence, and less need for assassins," Wonder woman starts to explain.

"And that means they won't be able to get paid," I finish. She nods in reply. "How do I fit into this?" I ask.

"Well, Oliver wants someone who actually stands a chance against the league to protect his children, and the league was trying to figure out how we could explain one of us being with one of them, when we remembered that you and his daughter are basically the same age," Wonder Woman says.

"So, you want me to what? Pretend to be her date for the night?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Batman replies.

"Let's hope that the school doesn't find out about this," I say.

* * *

**Star City, August 24****th****, 16:10 PDT**

We enter the old clock tower. "This is where I've been staying for the past few weeks," Sara says.

I nod. "So, why is the league of shadows after you?" I ask.

"I left them. I couldn't take the killing anymore. And there's only one way you leave the league," Sara says, "I've tried fighting them myself but there are too many of them."

"And why haven't you gone to your sister for help. She'd be great help," I say.

Sara turns to look me directly in the eyes. "A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a local diplomat. And I slit his throat," she says, then turning away from me. "In his bed. And his kids…," she shudders. "They found his body in the morning." My gaze on her softens. "I'm a murderer. A monster. You think my family will be happy to see me?" she asks, her gaze turning directly to me. "This was a mistake," she says, as she turns to walk out but I grab her wrist.

"Hey, look at me," I say. She turns to look at me. "You aren't a monster. You're a survivor. You did what you had to, to live. And now, you've put yourself in more danger than most go through in their life time just because you can't stand the horrific things they've done. You've seen firsthand what they might do if they catch you, but you still left them. You may think you're a monster. But I can see the hero, deep down," I say.

Sara's hand slips out of my grasp, she scoffs, "I'm not a hero."

"Maybe. But if you really think you are a monster. Why would you want to stay one? Sara, it's not too late to redeem yourself," I say.

"What do you know about redemption?" Sara asks.

"I accidently killed my mother," I say. Sara goes quiet. "When I got my powers, I couldn't control them, and it destroyed an entire apartment building, and everyone inside it, including my mom. Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault what happened. But no matter how much I hear it, I never believe it. The only thing that's stopped me from becoming broken from guilt, is the thought that I can stop other atrocities. That I can stop things like that happening to other people, stop them from living with the pain I do. We can be redeemed, both of us. It isn't too late," I say.

"Yes, it is," a man says. We turn around to see a man. He is in a league of shadow's uniform. "The child of Ra's Al Ghul awaits your return," the man says.

"I'm not going back," Sara says.

"That is not your decision to make," the man replied, "I have orders to bring you back, dead or alive."

"You are not going to kill me," Sara says.

"You overestimate your importance," the man says, "Regardless, you are coming back with us."

"Us?" I repeat.

"Like you, I did not come alone," the man says. Then an army of assassins come down, including Cheshire, Hook, and Black Spider, as well as twentyish other assassins.

"Now would be a good time to transform," Sara says.

"I can't, we don't have enough room," I reply, annoyed.

"Throw me," I hear Spark says. Spark hates me throwing him, so he must be really scared to suggest it. He flies out of my chest. I grab him by his arm thingy and swing him, causing him to fly and crash into multiple league members including Hook, knocking them out, while some other dodge it, with Black Spider jumping onto the roof. Sara grabs a pair of metal bars and uses them to attack some of the standing from Spark's attack.

"Well, hello handsome," Cheshire says to me. "Ready for another date?" she gets into a fighting stance, putting her sword back on her back, because since I don't have my powers, she probably wants to toy with me. I get into my on fighting stance, being careful since I know who the more experienced and better fighter is. Spark tries to fly over to help me but Black Spider fires a web that nearly hits him, but he dodges it. Spark and Black Spider then get into a fight. Sara tries to take on the tenish men, but is outnumbered and all she can do is dodge their assaults. They start bring her into a corner, using their numbers against her. Cheshire and me wait for the other to make the first move, but she gets bored and attacks me. I block it and try to kick her, only for her to cartwheel backwards, to dodge. Me, using my raw T.U.R.B.O. energy increase my natural strength and speed, allowing me to punch Cheshire in the face, her not expecting me to go so fast. She then hits me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. She then lands several good hits, creaking the skin of my lip and making my nose bleed. After several of her hits, I finally catch her fist. I then head butt her, causing he to lose her footing, leaving her wide open for an uppercut which shatters her mask and sends her flying across the room. I catch my breath.

"It's over Cheshire," I say.

"Oh, don't spoil my fun, yet, cutie," Cheshire says, "We haven't even gotten to the good part of the date." She gives me a flirtatious wink. She then kicks me in the stomach. I try to regain my balance, but as I do she gets up. I try to get ready for whatever she does next, but I am in complete and utter shock at what she does next. Kissing me on the lips. As soon as she does, I start to feel dizzy, like I've been dosed with a knockout drug. I then realized that she was using some sort of knockout drug and using my split lip to accesses my blood flow. I start felling even more dizzy as I push Cheshire off of me. I try to stand but ultimately fall to the floor, like a wounded animal. "Aw, how cute. I just love watching you struggle," she taunts. I then gain enough strength, to kick Cheshire knocking her to the other side of the room. She hits a concrete wall and cracks it. I look over to Sara to see her knock out two high trained assassins whilst there are seven others attacking her at the same time. One of them, then stabs her with a knife. They then knock her blades out of her hands. She tries to fight them with just her hands, but one of them lands a kick that knocks her to the window and it starts to crack. As much of a great fighter she is, it doesn't look like there's a way out for her. Spark gets webbed to the ceiling by black spider. Then one of the assassin's punches Sara so hard the glass cracks and she falls out of the building.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long, it was a combination of writers block and just having a terrible month.**

**It was also difficult figuring out how to do such a complex and compelling story, as Sara Lance's in an interesting way. I decided to only do half as I think you've waited a while and deserve something for the wait and I could use some help figuring out how to continue from here. **

**Also, next chapter will have Noah going on a "date" with the Green Arrow's daughter, Mia. **

**Please, review, and give me advice on how to proceed, favorite, and/or follow, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
